No mires atrás
by La Menda
Summary: Ally es un chica invisible, con una vida monótona. Esto es hasta que un día, huyendo de unos compañeros que le hacen la vida imposible, se den una situaciones y circunstancias que harán que conozca a alguien bastante peculiar con quién nunca esperó relacionarse y que la meterá en muchos problemas, muchos...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Mi segunda historia en Fanfiction ya está aquí, y espero que os guste. Sentiros libres de escribirme para saber si os gusta o no, y si debería continuarla. Un saludo para zendayagomez, Melisa Mayte y LadyEluney por estar siempre ahí comentando en mi anterior historia. **

**Por cierto, no me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 1: Quién soy y cómo nos conocimos.

Hola, soy Ally Dawson. Probablemente sea vuestra típica chica de diecisiete años. No muy bajita, delgada, con una larga melena castaña con mechas rubias. Lo sé. Eso es mi aspecto físico. Probablemente si preguntas por mi instituto, a mis compañeros, te dirán que no saben de quién estás hablando. Eso tiene una explicación muy simple. No tengo amigos. No es porque la gente de mi instituto sea cruel ni mala, bueno, un poco, sino porque soy demasiado tímida como para socializar con nadie. Cómo mi fiel compañero, mi viejo diario de cuero y como amiga, la música. Llevo demasiado tiempo siendo así como para cambiar ahora. Además, los compañeros de mi instituto se han acostumbrado a ignorarme, no creo que de repente alguien quiera cambiar de rutina. Estamos en clase. Yo siempre me siento al fondo de la clase, para llamar la atención lo menos posible. Era la última clase del día, un viernes. Nadie en realidad prestaba atención al profesor, se limitaban a fingir que le escuchaban mientras a escondidas su mente volaba libre hacia los planes del fin de semana. Yo ni me molestaba en fingir que escuchaba al profesor, estaba demasiado enfrascada en escribir en mi diario sobre los sucesos de mí día a día. Tampoco es que tenga mucho de lo que hablar, pues mis días tienden a ser todos iguales y exactos. Lamentablemente, si lees mi diario te darás cuenta de que todas las entradas de mi diario son idénticas. Rindiéndome en la tarea de escribir algo interesante en mi querido cuaderno, volví mi atención a fijarme en mí alrededor. Me importaba poco lo que estuviera diciendo el profesor, es una repetición de lo que dijo ayer. Me puse a jugar con el borde de mi falda. En mi instituto todos llevamos uniforme. Una cursi falsa de tablas y cuadros verdes y azules, junto con un jersey con el escudo del instituto de color verde. Debajo del jersey va un polo blanco, con el escudo del instituto. Llevamos las medias de color azul marino. Odio mucho mi uniforme. Nos quita la personalidad, no nos permite expresarnos con nuestros gustos a la forma de vestir. Seguiría quejándome del estúpido uniforme de no ser porque escuché al profesor decir:

- Bien clase, podéis recoger y marcharos. Os dejo salir cinco minutos antes.

Metí todo apresuradamente en mi mochila, cogí el abrigo y me marché corriendo. Más bien huía de unas personas muy concretas. Dallas y Elliot. Se dedican a perseguirme hasta mi casa para pegarme por el camino y meterse conmigo. Todavía tengo moratones de la última paliza que me dieron. Para mi suerte, ya me estaban esperando en la puerta. Solté un gritito de miedo al verlos a los dos gigantes. Me miraron con una sonrisa cruel. Eché a correr por la puerta lateral. Jamás me habían pillado en la puerta, novedad que me aterrorizaba. Corrí y corrí, sin saber adónde iba, oyendo sus pasos a mi espalda. Yo no era muy atlética, por lo que al cabo de diez minutos de carrera loca, tuve que recuperar el aliento, parándome un momento en una esquina. Oía como sus pasos se iban acercando lentamente. Con sus pasos, sus carcajadas. Si se creían que les iba a dar la satisfacción de dejarme pegar, se equivocaban. Todavía me dolían demasiado las cicatrices de palizas de días anteriores. Seguí corriendo, dejando que mis pies me guiaran donde creyeran que fuera un lugar seguro. Me equivoqué fiándome de mis pies, pues estos lejos de guiarme para mi casa, me llevaron a uno de los barrios más lejanos del centro. Era un barrio de muy mala fama, porque no había casas, sino chabolas. Casas derrumbadas, reconstruidas con materiales como lo que sobraba de la fabricación de los contenedores de basuras. El olor a quemado era más que presente allí. Era tan abrumador que mareaba. Allí vivían en su mayoría traficantes y ladrones. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Lo peor era, que había estado tan obcecada en huir de mis perseguidores que no me había dado cuenta que en algún momento me habían dado esquinazo y me habían dejado sola, probablemente sabiendo que adónde me dirigía me metería más en problemas que ellos dos. Me detuve, sin saber dónde ir. ¿Dónde estaba? No conocía de nada aquella zona. Era el lugar que mi madre siempre me había recordado que no debía visitar ni pasar sola. Y aquí estaba yo. Sola y sin nadie que me quisiera ayudar. Decidí que no perdería nada si comenzaba a correr en dirección contraria, o lo que yo creía la dirección contraria, pues las chabolas no marcaban un camino fijo. Trazaban curvas confusas, en las que era imposible guiarse. El cansancio comenzó a achacar a mis pobres piernas. La falda las zurcía, haciéndome incómodo seguir corriendo. Me costaba respirar. El olor a suciedad y quemado se mezclaba con el frío de los días corrientes de diciembre, creando una atmosfera demasiado densa como para que un ser humano normal pudiera respirar. Poco a poco mis piernas comenzaron a frenarse, solas, y en contra de mi voluntad. Seguí intentando acelerar, pero en vano. Grité frustrada:

- ¡No! ¡No y no!- viendo que mis protestas no estaban sirviendo para nada, mi agonía creció, muchísimo más.- ¡NO!

Mi histeria no me permitió fijarme en que el suelo había un ladrillo, en medio de mi camino. Sin querer, tropecé, volando por los aires. Aterricé en el suelo, golpeándome fuertemente la frente, pues yo no vi venir el golpe ni la caída, así que no pude poner mis manos para frenar el golpe. La mochila oprimió todo su peso contra mí y contra el suelo, oprimiéndome, sin dejarme respirar. La consciencia se iba yendo despacio, lentamente. La oscuridad fue rodeándome, llevándome al mundo de la inconsciencia. Vaya… el golpe sí que había sido fuerte. Dejé que poco a poco el sueño me llevara con él, olvidándome de mi situación actual. No me importaba. Estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparme por eso. Mi último recuerdo antes del sueño fue oír una voz masculina y jovial exclamar:

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!- lo demás que dijo fue borroso para mí.

Me levanté con un profundo dolor de cabeza, y sintiéndome fatal. Me incorporé levemente para ver que no me encontraba en mi casa. Estaba dentro de una pequeña habitación, pero que concentraba todo. Un fogón para poder cocinar, una pequeña radio para oír las noticias y una cama para poder dormir. A un lado podía ver como un lugar apartado, que aparentaba una ducha. Yo debía de estar recostada en el sillón. La casa estaba construida con restos de madera, por el cambio de color que había de una zona de la casa a otra. Me senté en el sillón, sintiendo como el miedo me envolvía y oprimía mi corazón. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién me había llevado allí? A ver si había huido del fuego y había caído en las brasas. Oí un suspiro de alivio a mi lado, cerca de mí. Luego escuché algo parecido a:

- Al fin se ha levantado…

Me volví y encontré a un rubio, de la misma edad que yo. Estaba muy delgado, bastante enjuto, y era alto. Parecía que pasaba problemas de alimentación, porque se le notaban todos los huesos. Sus vivarachos ojos castaños, tan grandes que parecían dos luceros, me miraban con atención. Las ropas que llevaban no pegaban demasiado entre sí. Llevaba unos vaqueros rotos, muy desgastados con una camiseta blanca de tirantes. ¿Cómo podía llevar eso en diciembre con el frío que hacía? Comprendí que se debía a que no tenía suficiente dinero como para poder alimentarse, imaginémonos comprarse ropa. Su pelo rubio, estaba revuelto, y algo sucio, lo cual no le sentaba mal. Me sonrió. Me encogí, asustada. Me había pasado tanto tiempo analizando al rubio que no se había pasado por mi cabeza que no le conocía de nada.

- No te asustes… No te voy a hacer daño. Sólo te quiero ayudar. Te encontré inconsciente en la calle, y no podía dejarte allí. ¿Sabes? Este no es un lugar aconsejable para que una chica como tú pasee sola…- comentó, meditabundo. Solté una carcajada. Me recordaba a mi madre con sus consejos, siempre preocupada por mí. El rubio pareció darse cuenta de que me había relajado, porque se presentó:- Me llamo Austin Moon. ¿Y tú?

- Ally Dawson.- musité, con mi tono de voz que empleaba cada vez que hablaba con alguien. Él pareció captarlo al vuelo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?- pregunté, preocupada. Como estará mi madre si llevo aquí más tiempo del aconsejado…

- Apenas veinte minutos…- contestó Austin, sin entender porque me preocupaba tanto.

¡Dios mío! Se supone que hacía diez minutos que debía estar en mi casa. Mi madre estará histérica, subiéndose por las paredes. Tenía que despedirme de Austin, aunque me moría de ganas de conocerle más a mi rescatador, sin saber por qué.

- Austin, ¿Cuál era el camino correcto para salir de aquí?

- Ibas por buen camino. En cuánto pasaras ese ladrillo habrías salido de la frontera de este barrio con el otro. No querrás marcharte ya, ¿no?- me dio pena. Pobrecillo, me había rescatado y yo era incapaz de compensarle con mi compañía. Aunque a lo mejor le hacia un favor, porque mi compañía no es que fuera la mejor. Me encogí de hombros ligeramente, demostrándole que no tenía más opciones.- Ah, claro. Tendrás a tu familia preocupada por ti. Sí deberías ir.- lo dijo casi para sí mismo, con un rastro de tristeza en su voz. ¿Me iba a echar de menos? No podía ser, ¿no? Apenas nos conocíamos…

- Lo siento, Austin. Me quedaría más, pero ya sabes…- él asintió, entendiendo de que hablaba.

Le seguí hasta la puerta de su casa (bueno, era una cortina que cubría el boquete que era la puerta.) Sintiéndome que no podía irme sin darle las gracias de alguna manera, le di un beso en la mejilla. Le pilló por sorpresa, pues se quedó helado en el sitio. Salí por la puerta casi corriendo, no sin antes musitar:

- ¡Hasta otra, Austin!

Seguí corriendo, con mi maratoniana jornada que llevaba. A mis espaldas dejé a un rubio todavía helado en el sitio, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y tocándose la mejilla dónde mis labios se habían posado hacia unos segundos, incrédulo.

**XOXOX.**


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, etc.…. Al final de este capítulo. **

**Por cierto nada de esto me pertenece, tan sólo la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volví a ver a aquel rubio de ojos soñadores y castaños. Por concretar con un dato, os diré que fueron tres meses. Tres meses en los que no pude sacármelo de la cabeza. No pude evitar sentir culparme porque no le di las gracias tras lo que hizo por mí, al acogerme en su casa. Además, sentía cierta… compasión por él. Estaba tan sólo cuando le conocí… pero sin salirnos del tema, pasaron tres meses desde que le vi por primera vez. Era marzo, principios de marzo. El aire ya olía a esa fragancia tan característica que tiene la primavera. Yo ya había acabado mis deberes, por lo que decidí para despejar mi mente lo mejor que podría hacer era ir de paseo por la playa. Era uno de mis lugares favoritos en Miami. Como las temperaturas tienden a ser altas a partir de la primavera, no hay nada mejor como ir de paseo por la orilla del mar, con las refrescantes aguas de este. Cogí, y me puse una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones cortos, por la rodilla, vaqueros. Me puse mis converse rosas [1] y me marché de casa. Ni mi madre ni mi padrastro estaban por allí, por lo que dejé una nota en la encimera antes de marcharme. Veréis, mi madre, Penny, se divorció de mi padre Lester hará ya tres años. Justo un año después se casó con un rico propietario de una marca de coches, cuyo nombre es Richard. Para mí es mi padrastro, y a quién voy a engañar, no me cae ni la mitad de bien que mi padre. Por mucho que el intente ser simpático conmigo y agradable, nada podrá sustituir a mi padre. Esto ha causado más de una discusión entre mi madre y yo, que al final ella acaba remediando con la frase: "Ya verás, te va a terminar cayendo muy bien, casi tan bien como tu padre." Intenté dejar que estos pensamientos se disiparan de mi mente. Se suponía que había salido de paseo a la playa para despejar mi mente confusa. Llevaba teniendo unos meses muy desastrosos. Dallas y Elliot seguían haciendo mi vida imposible, pero además se les había sumado más gente de mi instituto. Ya no podía ser feliz en ningún sitio prácticamente. Con lo cual, de vez en cuando, me iba de paseo a la playa, un lugar donde perderme, y porque no, recordar a aquel rubio. Lo sé, es absurdo pensar en alguien con quién tan sólo has tratado unos segundos, o minutos, pero yo soy así de curiosa. Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a la playa. Hoy era un día nublado, pero no hacía mucho frío, signo de que iba a llover. Aún así, había bastante gente corriendo por la blanca arena de la playa, o simplemente sentadas observando la maravillosa vista que se tenía del horizonte que se abría encima del mar. Comencé a caminar cerca de la orilla. Dejé que las olas del mar, con su suave fuerza, me acariciaran los pies. Como tampoco había mucha gente, me permití cerrar de vez en cuando los ojos, y oler el aroma del mar. Una de esas veces, entre el vocerío de la gente que pasaba por allí, distinguí una voz vagamente familiar. Cerré los ojos de nuevo, y dejé que mi oído me guiara. Sinceramente, la canción era horrible, no tenía ni ton ni son, pero la voz era dulce, y repleta de ilusión. Supuse que sería uno de esos cantantes callejeros que intentan emplear su talento de manera que logren conseguir algún beneficio pues no tienen suficiente dinero para vivir. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a la última persona que esperaría sujetando una guitarra, cantando alegremente, sentando en la arena. Era Austin, Austin Moon. Me quedé parada, congelada. Vaya, justo cuando había conseguido olvidarme de él por la espantosa canción que estaba escuchando, llega la casualidad de las casualidades y resulta que la espantosa canción la entona él. Me quedé embobada, hechizada, observándole cantar.

- "Una canción y no del montón ton ton ton... [1]"- me tapé los oídos con las manos, y le seguí mirando. No me lo podía creer. Justo cuando creí que no le volvería a ver… Austin, dándose cuenta de que había alguien que le estaba mirando atentamente, me tendió un sombrero bastante destartalado, donde se encontraban veinte céntimos.- Señora, si fuese tan amable, me podría dar…- las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver ante quién se encontraba. Una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro.- ¡Ally!- exclamó. Vaya, parece que hoy he conseguido hacer feliz a alguien.

Austin se incorporó. Era bastante más alto que yo. Junto a él era el único lugar donde me había sentido segura en semanas, y esa sensación era reconfortante. Le dirigí una sonrisa de alegría y de alivio. Creí que me volvería loca si seguía pensando en él de manera tan obsesiva.

- Veo que llegaste bien a casa, ¿no?- preguntó Austin, como si no hiciera tres meses desde que nos vimos por última vez.

- Sí, aquí estoy.- le contesté.

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos. Para nada fue un momento incómodo. Tengo la sensación de que le conozco de toda la vida. Esos ojos castaños, tan… cálidos, su pelo rubio revuelto de cualquier manera. Y eso que tan solo nos vimos una vez. Por su parte, me parece que está experimentando la misma sensación, aunque él parecía que me estaba comiendo con la mirada. Él también se dio cuenta de esto, pues azorado, retiró la mirada. Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas, a lo que yo respondí con una carcajada disimulada por una tos. Tratando de cambiar de tema, Austin me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué te paraste a observarme?

- Bueno…- ¿cómo decirle que la canción era tan penosa que me había hecho desviarme de la ruta que tenía que seguir? Austin vio mi indecisión y propuso:

- ¿Qué tal si con el dinero que he conseguido con mi nueva canción vamos a tomar algo y me lo cuentas con calma?- miró el contenido del gorro, y, al descubrir que había dentro, soltó una carcajada despectiva.- Aparentemente no he conseguido tanto con mi nueva canción, no era tan buena como pensaba. ¿Era por eso por lo que tú te habías parado? ¿No te gustaba mi canción y me lo ibas a decir?- asentí lentamente, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Austin se dejó caer en el suelo, desesperado. Me senté junto a él. Soltó un suspiro desesperado. Pasó su dedo por las cuerdas de su guitarra, con mirada meditabunda. Siempre que parecía que iba a decir algo, se cortaba. Se veía que había algo que le había dicho que le había desconcertado totalmente. Cuando menos parecía que iba a decir algo, me soltó:

- ¿Tú crees que debería rendirme?- me preguntó prácticamente en un susurro.- ¿Debería dejar esto? ¿Irme de dónde vivo y buscarme un orfanato?- no sabía si estaba hablando conmigo o si estaba delirando, en ese caso me tocaría huir.- Al fin… tan sólo tengo diecisiete años…- me miró. En sus profundos ojos castaños encontré un miedo irracional, algo que yo no podía identificar.

- Austin, no te conozco, pero sé que eres alguien fuerte. No todo el mundo podría resistir una vida como la tuya. Y si te refieres a lo de la música callejera, no te preocupes. A lo mejor encuentro alguna solución que te pueda ayudar.- Austin ya no me estaba prestando atención, ahora se fijaba en las palmas de mis manos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- inquirió.

¡Oh! Hoy me dejé mi diario en mi casa, y justo se me ocurrieron unas letras para unas canciones, y no encontré otro lugar mejor que las palmas de mis manos para escribirlas. Pero esas ya las anoté en mi diario, ya me ocuparía de borrarlas de mis manos en otro momento. Ahora lo importante era Austin. Yo le debía una por salvarme, en este momento puedo llegar a ser yo quien le salve. Entonces algo se encendió en mí. Era una idea. Miré a mis manos, y luego a Austin. Uní los puntos que faltaban por unir del mapa, y saqué la solución.

- ¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez preocupado por mi salud. Me había quedado varios minutos mirando fijamente mi palma de la mano, no me extraña que se preocupe por mi estado de salud.

- ¡Ya sé cómo ayudarte!- exclamé, saliendo de mi letargo. Austin me miró con los ojos como platos. Le puse encima mi mano con las letras.- ¿Ves esto?- él asintió, todavía sin saber que tenía que ver ahora mi mano con mi idea.- Esto, son letras de canciones. Son originales, porque las he compuesto yo. ¿A ti se te daba bien tocar la guitarra?- volvió a asentir.- Te propongo un trato. Yo te ayudo con la parte componer las canciones, tú se las das a conocer a todo Miami a través de tu voz. Y ya de paso, ganas algunas monedillas. ¿Qué te parece?

Austin se levantó y se puso enfrente de mí. Su mirada había cambiado de la desesperación anterior al recelo y al temor. No sé que vio en mí, pero enseguida se relajó. Se quedó un momento pensando, hasta que preguntó:

- ¿Va en serio, lo de la propuesta?- asentí. ¿No me creía?- ¿Vas a ser mi compositora?- su voz delataba su excitación, y como daba brinquitos de pie como si fuera un niño el día de Navidad.- ¿Y por qué tú no quieres actuar con tus canciones?

- Bueno, verás… tengo pánico escénico. No puedo actuar sin quedar en ridículo.- comenté. Era verdad. La última vez que había actuado era cuando tenía cinco años y representamos Caperucita Roja [2]. Sólo os puedo decir que a lo mejor de los nervios vomité encima del lobo, pero sólo a lo mejor.

- Ah…- Austin pareció darse cuenta de que era un tema que me incomodaba bastante, pues no preguntó más sobre ello.- Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

- Más o menos. Si tú quieres.

Me incorporé y le tendí una mano, para cerrar el trato. Él me la dio, sin dudarlo un instante.

- Entonces, ¿Cuándo quieres que quedemos para componer?- le pregunté.

- ¿Qué tal ahora? – me encogí de hombros. No es que tuviera prisa por ir a ningún lugar, tan sólo tenía una tarde por delante sin ningún plan.- ¡Vamos a mi casa!

Se respiraba la emoción que él transmitía. Me aferró por la muñeca, y juntos fuimos trotando por el paseo marítimo, alejándonos más y más del centro. Pero yo no me podía concentrar en la distancia, en cómo cada vez me alejaba más y más de mi casa. No, su tacto, sus dedos rodeando mi muñeca, lograba que me desconcentrara totalmente. Eso, y que tan sólo podía dar vueltas en dónde me había metido cuando había aceptado a ayudarle con su música. ¿Qué pensarían mis padres, ricos y pijos, si me vieran en ese barrio con él? ¡Qué demonios! ¡No me había importado su opinión desde hacía meses y ahora iban a entrarme remordimientos! Con estos pensamientos me adentré en las callejuelas de las chabolas de las afueras, con Austin agarrándome de mi muñeca.

_[1] No me pertenecen converse, los mejores zapatos del mundo, mundial. [2] ¿No os suena de algo esta canción? ¡Sí! Es la canción que Austin canta al principio en el episodio de la 1º temporada, Rockers & Writers. No me pertenece, por supuesto. [3] Si me perteneciera Caperucita Roja… me parece que ya sería millonaria. Como no soy millonaria, me temo que no, no me pertenece._

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Lamento haberlo publicado tan tarde, he tenido una semana muy ajetreada. La verdad sea dicha, no he conseguido tiempo para escribir hasta hoy por la madrugada. Gracias a los 47 lectores, ¡sois lo mejor! También gracias a zendayagomez, Melisa Mayte y Arcangel Sakura por poner en favoritos mi historia y a zendayagomez y Arcangel Sakura por seguir mi historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Os quiero! Gracias por comentar a karito, a zendayagomez (me alegro de que te gustara tanto la historia. ¿Cómo estás? Yo bastante bien, aunque muy cansada. A ti también se te echaba de menos, aunque no hiciera tanto desde el último comentario tuyo, pero se te echa de menos. ¡Espero que te encante esta historia, pues he puesto todo mi empeño en que quede hasta mejor que la primera!) Y a Melisa Mayte (lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, he tenido la semana sumamente ocupada. ¡Los profesores no han hecho otra cosa que mandarnos exámenes y deberes! En fin, me encanta que te guste mi historia, y me alegra ver que sigues mis historias. ¡Eres genial! Por cierto, ¿qué tal? Espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien estas Navidades. Disfrútalas por mí, porque a mí todavía me queda una semana completa de clases. Ten un maravilloso-genial-asombroso-increíble fin de semana, hermana.) Para todos, ¡tened un feliz fin de semana, estéis donde estéis! ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX.**


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Qué es la música?

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, respuestas a preguntas… todo al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada de esto, tan solo la idea. **

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué es la música?

Fuimos internándonos en las chabolas. Allí parecía que la temperatura se reducía varios grados, como si no estuvieran en Miami. Supuse que se debería a que no había farolas ni nada que se asemejara a una red eléctrica, que transmitiera calor. El cielo iba oscureciéndose poco a poco, dejando relucir alguna pequeña estrella. Por aquel entonces ya habíamos divisado la "casa" de Austin. Y digo "casa" porque yo sabía que alguien vivía allí, porque cualquiera que lo viera desde afuera pensaría que era un montón de tablones unidos por unos pocos clavos y de techo unas planchas oxidadas de madera. Austin y yo habíamos ido todo el camino en silencio, cosa que no me molestó, porque era incapaz de mantener una conversación durante demasiado tiempo. Austin empujó la gran tela marrón que intentaba asemejar a una puerta y me hizo un gesto para que entrara. La curiosidad me pudo, y, sorprendentemente, fui yo quien rompió el silencio:

- ¿Cómo es que nadie no entra en tu casa y se la queda? No tienes llaves ni nada por el estilo para poder abrirla.

Austin soltó una triste carcajada antes de responderme. Yo no supe que veía tan gracioso, hasta que me dio la respuesta, clara y obvia.

- Es la peor casa del barrio, Ally. Las de los demás están hechas de adobo y el tejado es de tejas.- me contestó. Lo dijo como si no le molestara, aunque por la manera en que le brillaban los ojos, era obvio que le gustaría poder tener una casa muchísimo mejor.

- No está tan mal….- dije, intentando animar. Austin me miró y negó con la cabeza. No le bastaban mis palabras.- ¿Por qué tus padres no te construyen una mejor? Podrías conseguir bastante dinero con lo que ganes mientras cantas en la calle.- aunque no sabía nada de sus padres y nunca les había visto, me pareció obvio que con diecisiete años tendría que tener unos padres, ¿no?

- Um… ¿qué tal si pasas a casa? No te puedes quedarte ahí, parada, en la puerta. Entra bastante frío.- me dijo Austin, evitando deliberadamente la pregunta que le había hecho.

A lo mejor le incomodaba hablar de su familia conmigo, pues no nos conocíamos mucho. Decidí olvidar el tema y pasar a la casa. Seguía tal cual estaba aquel día de diciembre. El mismo sillón, los fogones a un lado, la cama… y seguía haciendo el mismo frío, lo que pasa es que ahora hacia un poco más calor. Me pregunté de donde saldría la fuente de calor y me encontré a Austin con una cerilla, encendiendo los fogones.

- ¡Ven!- me dijo.- Aquí hace bastante mejor que en esa zona de la casa.

Me acerqué a donde decía y tengo que reconocer que tenía razón. Pero no podía detenerme a mantener el calor en mi cuerpo, teníamos una canción que componer, y yo tenía que regresar a mi casa. Miré a mi reloj. Eran las siete de la tarde. Me quedaban dos horas para poder regresar a mi casa, pues según la nota que dejé volvería a las nueve.

- Austin, ¿qué te parece si empezamos ya a componer la canción? Tan sólo me quedan dos horas antes de tener que marcharme a mi casa…

- Vale, pero déjame ir antes a por un papel y un bolígrafo.- me pidió, mientras se marchaba a dónde tuviera que coger el papel.

Me dejó sola en aquella casa, en aquel barrio, aunque yo me sentía segura en aquella casa. Tras la afirmación de Austin de que nadie entraba en aquella casa porque era la peor del barrio, ya no temía para nada a posibles ataques. Lo que me había quedado con ganas de preguntar era sobre sus padres. No me parecía demasiado lógico la manera en la que había esquivado la pregunta. Me moví por la sala, haber si encontraba alguna pista que afirmara de la existencia de sus padres. Busqué entre las paredes fotos, debajo del sillón y de la cama (no encontré fotos, pero si un par de cucarachas. No me sirvieron de mucho.) E incluso debajo de las tablas sueltas que conformaban el suelo. Todo, para nada. Me senté en el sillón a pensar en qué lugar podría haber algo que mencionara sus padres, aunque fuera una nota. Cuando me senté, el cojín rebotó, dejando entrever la esquina de algún papel. Asegurándome de que Austin todavía no había vuelto ni estaba cerca de la casa, saqué el papel. Era una fotografía bastante antigua, se podría afirmar. El papel estaba un poco desgatado, pero los colores se mantenían muy bien. En la fotografía se mostraban a una pareja junto con su hijo pequeño de unos cinco años. Imaginé que sería Austin, porque aun con esa edad, seguía teniendo aquel pelo rubio revuelto que le dotaba de personalidad propia. Los padres, una mujer de unos treinta años y el marido que se acercaría también a esa edad, sonreían a la cámara. La chica tenía el pelo rubio, como Austin y era alta. El padre era aún más alto que la madre, con el pelo moreno. No me extrañaba que con el tamaño de sus padres Austin fuera tan esbelto. Di la vuelta a la foto, para ver si había algo más. Para mi sorpresa, sí que lo había. Escrito con letras pulcras, había una sola palabra: "Adiós." Enarqué una ceja. ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a analizar más profundamente la imagen y el mensaje, porque Austin ya había llegado. Oculté de nuevo la imagen y me levanté del sillón, volviendo a los fogones, pues me había quedado helada. Austin apareció en la sala, trotando alegremente, y con un par de folios y un bolígrafo.

- ¡Los conseguí!- me hizo soltar una carcajada. Su felicidad era contagiosa.

Se acercó a los fogones y depositó los materiales. Sacó su guitarra. La ilusión y fe depositada en mí era abrumadora, y yo no quería decepcionarle. Ahora sí que me sentía fatal por husmear en sus temas personales. Él confiaba plenamente en mí, y yo, ¿qué había hecho? Rebuscar en su vida porque él no me había dado respuestas. La culpabilidad cayó sobre mí como una losa. Intentado tranquilizarme, le cogí la guitarra y toqué un par de notas. Me gustó la melodía. Dibujé un pentagrama en el papel y fui situando las notas. Austin me miró aún más expectante. Con una sonrisa enigmática, le dije:

- Hoy te voy a enseñar el misterioso arte de componer canciones.

No pude acabar con seriedad esta parte, pues los dos empezamos a reírnos ante mi dramatismo. Riendo como histéricos, comenzamos a componer.

Al cabo de hora y media, tuvimos una canción bastante aceptable. El entusiasmo de los dos en esta tarea había ayudado a dinamizarla, y me lo pasé genial esas dos horas. Las mejores de todo el año. Entre melodía y melodía, Austin y yo nos habíamos partido de la risa, pues Austin tenía un sentido del humor muy agudo. Además, le había conocido más: su color favorito es el naranja y le encanta la música y dibujar. Le gustaba muchísimo poder ir a un bar a tomar un café con leche (su preferido) si podía permitírselo, pues no es que andará sobrado de dinero, es más, le faltaba. Por su parte, creo que él también ha aprendido mucho de mí hoy. Necesitaba comprobar que tal sonaba la canción completa.

- Austin, por favor, canta una vez más la canción.

Austin, sin poner ninguna objeción, tomó aire y comenzaba a cantar. Su voz era muy dulce, y alcanzaba prácticamente a cualquier nota, por muy aguda o grave que fuera.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don´t bellow. _

_And no one understands you." [1]_

Aplaudí. Nos había quedado muy bien. Habíamos mezclado experiencias personales de Austin con las mías propias. Volví la vista al reloj de pulsera. ¡Tan sólo me quedaban veinte minutos para volver a casa!

- Austin, tengo que marcharme. Mis padres me estarán esperando. Suerte con la canción mañana. Te apunto mi número de teléfono y la dirección de mi casa, por si quieres volver a quedar para componer.

Arranqué un trozo de papel y le apunté ambos datos. Austin se lo guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su vaquero, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Me lo quedé mirando, sorprendida. Era gracioso como actuaba. Él respondió a mi intensa mirada con un sonrojo bastante más intenso que mi mirada, eso seguro. Me encaminé hacia l puerta, considerando que ya me podía marchar, cuando Austin me llamó de nuevo.

- ¡Ally!- gritó. Me volví. Austin bajo la mirada, avergonzado ante lo que fuera a decir.- Esto… ¿no te molestará si te acompaño hasta tu casa? Hay muchos peligros en esta zona durante la noche.

Pillándome completamente desprevenida, me encogí de hombros. No me molestaba que me acompañase, es más, me hubiera gustado poder pasar más tiempo con él. Ahora íbamos a poder pasar más tiempo juntos, porque ya tenía mi número, por lo que podíamos hablar cuando quisiera. Austin se puso encima de la camiseta de manga corta una camisa y salimos de la casa, charlando alegremente.

El paseo se me hizo más corto que de costumbre. Imagino que llevar una buena compañía ayuda a entretenerte durante el camino. Austin y yo nos paramos en la puerta de mi casa. Era un enorme chalet situado en una grandísima urbanización de chalets idénticos unos a otros. Austin observó con ojos desorbitados la inmensa edificación ante la que se encontraba. Todavía maravillado me preguntó:

- Y, ¿cuánta gente vive aquí? Seréis veinte o más, ¿no?

Solté una carcajada ante su perpleja expresión. Negué con la cabeza, mientras seguía riéndome. Cuando conseguí tranquilizarme, le contesté:

- No, somos tres personas.

La respuesta le dejó mudo. Como no encontró nada que decir, se quedó un rato más analizando la casa. Cuando pareció agotarse de mirarla, señaló a la puerta y me dijo:

- Creo que deberías ir yendo. No en vano hemos venido corriendo desde la otra punta de la ciudad para que llegaras a tiempo.- un rastro de tristeza inundó el momento. Ninguno de los dos quería irse, y sin embargo debíamos.

Abrí la puerta y desde allí despedí a Austin con la mano. Era singular verle allí, plantado en medio de una calle repleta de gente rica. Se le veía como muy fuera de lugar. Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando una mano se interpuso. Abrí de nuevo la puerta para encontrarme con Austin.

- ¿Qué querías, Austin?

- Se me olvidaba darte un beso de buenas noches. Mi madre me lo solía… me lo suele dar todas las noches. Es tradición.- se le veía muy nervioso. Yo creí entender por qué. Me estaba hablando de su familia, algo que no había hecho en toda la tarde que habíamos pasado juntos.

Hubo algo que detuvo todo el tráfico de mis pensamientos. Austin depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Tras esto, se alejó con una sonrisa. Yo me quedé quieta en el umbral de la puerta, sin reacción posible. Es más, no me moví del umbral de la puerta hasta que mi madre comenzó a llamarme a voces. Me toqué la mejilla donde Austin me había dado un beso. Ardía. Yo sabía por qué. La última vez que alguien había mostrado cierto cariño hacia mí había sido mi madre, hacía meses, cuando me dio un abrazo por su regalo de cumpleaños. Volví a tocar mi mejilla, incrédula. Mi corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que rememoraba el momento. ¿Qué me pasaba?

[1] No me pertenece para nada "Welcome to my life" de Simple Plan.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os guste! Esta historia ya lleva 80 lectores. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Os quiero! También muchísimas gracias a zendayagomez por comentar (¡me hace feliz que te guste muy historia! ¡Y aún más saber que te cuesta que te guste una historia, porque implica que eres exigente con lo que lees! Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione.) A Melisa Mayte (¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué tal? Me hizo gracia ver que allí toda la familia vais juntos a realizar las compras. Aquí, en España, discuten sólo para ver quién va a comprar el champán, con lo cual imagínate ponerse de acuerdo para hacer la cena. Una locura. Espero que tus deberes para las Navidades no sean muy pesados, porque se supone que estas fiestas son para pasárselo bien. A mí es que me mandan kilogramos de deberes solo para dos días, lo cual es… increíble. Aunque a mí me gusta muchísimo el colegio, con lo cual no pongo muchas pegas. Me hace feliz ver el éxito que va teniendo mi historia, mi sueño siempre ha sido escribir libros. Te un maravilloso-asombroso-increíble-genial-fantástico domingo, y abrazos desde España.) Y a LadyEluney (Se te echaba de menos en los comentarios, la verdad. Tus ausencias te han hecho perderte bastantes acontecimientos, pero no pasa nada porque ya te has puesto al día. El final de "Una nueva vida" fue una de las cosas que más me costó conseguir escribir, con lo cual me alegra saber que te gustó. Me hizo gracia imaginarme a Austin contar esta historia a sus hijas. Esta historia (No mires atrás) surgió prácticamente de manera inesperada, con lo cual me sorprende cuanto está gustando a la gente. En fin, espero que tengas unas maravillosas navidades y que te lo pases genial este domingo.) Para todos, ¡abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Por qué no beber café?

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos y menciones al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada de esto, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué no beber café?

Era bastante tarde, sobre las doce de la noche, cuando mi teléfono vibró. ¿Quién me llamaría a esas horas de la noche? Mi teléfono no daba datos de quién llamaba, por lo que me vi obligada a salir de la cama y coger el teléfono. Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro cuando identifiqué quien me llamaba.

- ¡Hola Ally!- me saludó Austin a través del teléfono.

- ¡Hola Austin!- le imité. Oí un suspiro de alivio, junto con el sonido del tráfico de los coches y el griterío de la gente. ¿Dónde estaba Austin? Yo que recordara no tenía teléfono en su casa…- Austin, ¿dónde estás?

- En la calle, en un teléfono que había. Me costó encontrar uno, pero mereció la pena.- contestó.- ¿Tú sabías que costaba dos euros la llamada?- me preguntó, incrédulo.

- Por supuesto, Austin. Eso creo que lo sabe cualquiera que ande habitualmente por la calle.- le respondí con sencillez.

- ¡Oye, que yo ando habitualmente y no lo sabía! ¿Sabes? Me he gastado todo lo que llevaba recaudado de actuar durante dos meses.- sentí cierta pena hacia él, y que lo estuviera haciendo sólo para hablar conmigo...- Pero no te preocupes, recuperaré el dinero enseguida. Esa canción que escribimos es demasiado buena como para que no gane ciertas monedas.- calló un momento. Luego, recordando algo, prosiguió:- ¡Ah! Te llamaba porque se me olvidó darte las gracias por la ayuda. No quería que te fueras a dormir sin darte las gracias.

- ¡Austin, no hacía falta que dieras las gracias!- exclamé.- Lo hice porque te debía una por lo…- no me dejó acabar, interrumpiéndome.

- … del rescate. Lo sé. Pero me pareció muy mal no darte las gracias por el esfuerzo que has hecho.- terminó.- Bueno… no tenía nada más que decirte. Gracias por todo y… duerme bien.

Cuando fue a colgar oí como hacia el sonido de un beso al aire. Solté una carcajada. Era demasiado adorable. Dejé el móvil en la mesilla, y me dormí con esa sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro cuando había oído la voz del que es, desde hoy, mi rubio favorito.

Estábamos en clase de ciencias naturales, mi favorita. Pero por algo no me podía concentrar. Mi mente volaba a aquella playa en la que Austin y yo nos reencontramos, y en dónde en menos de media hora tocaría nuestra nueva canción. Lo sé porque me dijo que hoy iría a la playa a tocar por el mediodía, donde hay más tránsito de personas. Yo quería ser de las personas que se podían permitir ir hasta la playa. Acompañarle y apoyarle. Tengo que ver cuál será el éxito de nuestra canción. Pero claro, entre la playa y yo, Austin y yo, nos separan tres clases largas y tediosas hasta las dos y cuarto. No me malinterpretes, adoro ir al colegio, estudiar y aprender. Pero la gente que hay adentro… eso ya es otra cosa. No soporto que me traten como si fuera un trozo de carne sin sentimientos. Comencé a tomar apuntes para evitar tomar decisiones desesperadas, como escaparme de clase, cuando era lo menos lógico. Sentí como algo me golpeaba la espalda. Me di la vuelta para recibir más y más bolas de papel encima. ¿Cómo podía ser el papel tan duro? Volví a mirar al frente para evitar que las lágrimas inundaran mi rostro. Pero, a pesar de ignorarles, ellos seguían. Tengo que reconocer que la idea primera que tuve fue la mejor, con lo cual ya va siendo hora de que saque mi mejor faceta de actriz. Comencé a toser ruidosamente. La profesora me miró alarmada.

- ¿Está bien, Allyson?- ugh… como odio que me llamen por mi nombre completo… pero no tenía tiempo para replicar sobre esto. Intenté que mi voz sonora lo más posible a un susurro cuando la respondí:

- Me duele mucho la cabeza… me parece que tengo fiebre.- puse una cara triste, bastante convincente, he de reconocer.

- ¿Cree que podrá continuar la clase?- me preguntó al profesora, preocupada por mi salud. Negué débilmente con la cabeza. Mirándome con compasión, me dijo:- Puede marcharse a casa, si quiere.

Asintiendo y murmurando agradecimientos, recogí mis cosas y me marché de allí. La gente me dirigía miradas insidiosas, pero me daba igual. Yo había conseguido lo que había querido. Iba poder ir a ver a Austin actuar. Recorrí trotando los pasillos hasta que llegué a la puerta principal. La suave brisa de un día cualquiera cercano a la primavera me acarició al rostro. Sonreí. Miré al reloj. Vaya, quedaba menos de diez minutos para que Austin comenzara a cantar. Corrí, sin importarme la dichosa falda del uniforme que ondeaba entre mis piernas, dificultándome el correr. Llegué jadeando a la playa. Me quite los mocasines y las medias verdes que llevaba y caminé por la arena de la playa, que ardía. Aceleré mi paso cuando comencé a oír a una guitarra raspear una serie de notas. En pocos minutos me planté frente a una multitud que rodeaban a mi amigo. Lo identifiqué por la voz, tan característica. Comencé a dar brinquitos sobre un pie y otro, con el fin de conseguir ver algo de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Oteé a Austin. Tocaba la guitarra con tal pasión que cerraba los ojos para poder concentrarse lo máximo posible en la melodía. La gente le escuchaba, hechizada. Cuando acabó, todo lo que se oía era un coro furioso de aplausos y algunas gracias ocasionales por parte de Austin. La multitud se disipó, comentando positivamente sobre lo que acababan de ver. Me quedé tan sólo yo, allí, mirando a Austin contar las monedas y billetes que había recibido del público. Sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo mientras revisaba todo.

- Oh, cuando le enseñe todo lo que he conseguido a Ally… no se lo va a poder creer.- sintiéndose observado, subió la cabeza del sombrero donde habían depositado el dinero.

Se levantó corriendo de la roca donde estaba, me engulló en un abrazo. Sentí que se me cortaba la respiración. Me estaba oprimiendo. Dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, le susurré:

- Austin, tranquilo… me estoy quedando sin aire…

Me soltó, volviéndome a depositarme en el suelo. Rió avergonzado, por su ataque impulsivo. Mirando al suelo, para no mirarme directamente a los ojos, intentó romper el silencio que se había instalado:

- ¿Me has visto? ¿Qué tal me ha salido?- lo preguntó dando brinquitos de manera muy infantil.

- Has estado genial, Austin. Al público le has enamorado.- contesté, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú crees?- preguntó, inseguro. Asentí vigorosamente.- Mira lo que he ganado.

Trajo el gorro. Conté las monedas y billetes que había. Veinte euros. Guau, es mucho para ser una actuación que ha durado apenas diez minutos.

- Toma.- me dijo Austin, entregándome diez de los veinte euros que había en la cesta. Negué con la cabeza. No quería nada del dinero. Todo esto era su mérito, él había sido quién había actuado.- Tómalo. No quiero tanto dinero, no me hace falta. Estoy seguro de que tú sabrás darlo un mejor uso.- me abrió la mano y dejó el dinero en ella. Con ello, volvió a cerrar los dedos uno a uno alrededor del dinero.- Disfrútalo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Yo no tengo nada que hacer, y tengo dinero, puedo pagar. ¿Y tú, quieres venir?- me encogí de hombros. No tenía nada que hacer. Me acababa de escapar en clase, no iba a volver.

Tomando este gesto como algo positivo, me cogió de la muñeca, y como ya venía siendo tradición, me arrastró fuera de las arenas de la playa.

Estábamos en la terraza del bar, que daba vistas al paseo marítimo de la playa. El bar se llamaba "La brisa de Miami." Austin debía ser un cliente bastante habitual (cuando podía) porque le saludaron con bastante aprecio por parte de los dueños. Nos sentamos en las sillas que había de mimbre, y dejamos las bebidas en la mesa de metal. Austin se había pedido un café con leche, y yo me había conformado con un zumo de naranja, pues Austin se había empeñado en pagar lo que pidiera yo. Nos sentamos dando pequeños sorbos a las bebidas. Observé abstraída como Austin echaba los terrones de azúcar al café. Le debía de gustar muy dulce, pues había echado cuatro terrones y todavía no había parado. Luego lo removió con un suave movimiento de cuchara. Levantó la mirada para pillarme mirándole fijamente. Me ofreció la cuchara, que todavía contenía unas gotas de café.

- ¿Quieres?- me ofreció, malinterpretando porque le estaba mirando.

Negué con la cabeza. No era que no me gustara el café, era que en mi vida he tomado café. Jamás mi madre vio con buenos ojos cosas que fueran estimulantes. Sin poder evitarlo, seguí mirando fijamente, esta vez al café. Llevaba un mes probando cosas nuevas. Había aprendido a fingir que estaba mala, a escaparme del instituto, a componer en grupo… así que, ¿por qué no probar el café? Además, no me quedaba zumo. Me lo había bebido todo en un momento de esos en los que estaba observando fijamente a Austin. Últimamente no sabía que me pasaba con él. No podía dejar de pensar en él. Cada cosa que hiciera en un día me recordaba a él, sin explicación alguna. Asaltaba a mi mente cuando menos me lo esperaba. Para evitar seguir pensando en él, le pedí:

- ¿Podría probar un poco? Solo un poco… es que nunca he tomado café.- le pregunté con timidez. Austin me pasó la cucharilla, que todavía contenía unas gotas.

Cuando estas se deslizaron por mi garganta, el intenso y dulcificado sabor del café inundó mi boca. Era probablemente de lo mejor que había probado en tiempo. Debería ser amargo, pero la mezcla con la leche y la cantidad de azúcar que Austin echó le ha dado el sabor más especial del mundo. Observé con otros ojos la taza que sujetaba Austin y que bebía con ansia. Vaya, si que le gustaba el café. Al ver cómo le miraba, Austin enarcó las cejas, divertido.

- ¿Qué, quieres más?- me preguntó, entre carcajadas.

- No, no. Es tuyo, no te voy a quitar el almuerzo.- Austin negó con la cabeza, burlonamente. Cogió la cuchara que sostenía entre mis dedos y la sumergió en el café.

- Toma.- y me la entregó.- Tomamos el café entre los dos. Por un par de cucharaditas que me quites no me voy a morir.

Si hubiera sido otra persona la que me hubiera dado de su café, del que acababa de beber, le habría dicho que no, pues mi madre siempre me enseñó la manía de que cada persona bebía de su vaso y comía de su plato. Pero con Austin tengo una confianza que no he tenido con nadie, y sólo nos conocemos desde hace dos días, pero yo siento como si nos conociéramos desde hacía años. Bueno, que os voy a decir. Austin ha sido mi primer amigo, nunca he tenido ningún amigo, por lo que no puedo hablar mucho de conocer a la gente. Tampoco sé lo que hacen los amigos, por lo que cualquier cosa que hagamos Austin y yo me parecería bien. Nos pasamos dos horas en aquella terraza del bar, bebiendo varias tazas de café, que nos turnamos para pagar. Cuando yo pagaba, Austin bebía de mi cuchara y yo de la taza. Cuando Austin pagaba, yo bebía de su cuchara y el de la taza. Fue divertido. A la tercera o cuarta taza (había perdido la cuenta) me tuve que marchar, pues se acercaban las dos de la tarde y tenía que volver a mi casa, pues mi madre seguía creyendo que estaba en clase, y tenía que volver como si estuviera en clase. Me despedí de Austin con un rápido abrazo y con la promesa de volver a vernos esa tarde. No podía esperar a que llegara la tarde.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a los 165 lectores que acumula esta historia! ¡Os quiero! Gracias también por comentar a: zendayagomez (¡hola! Sí, si me enteré de lo del CD de Austin & Ally. ¡Son geniales todas las canciones! Las he escuchado casi todas, y me encantan. Mi favorita es "Superhero." ¿Y tú, has escuchado el CD? Si es así, ¿cuál es tu canción favorita? ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, y espero que este te guste igual!) A Karito y a Melisa Mayte (¡hola hermana! Espero que ya se haya solucionado la pelea que ocurrió en tu familia y que tú estés ya más feliz, ¡qué es Navidad y es lo que todo el mundo, tú sobre todo, te mereces! ¡Felicidad! Sobre lo que me contabas del chico que vive al lado tuyo, oye, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor sí que le gustas de verdad y es alguien muy directo…. Por cierto, no creo que estuvieras muy fea llorando. Alguien tan simpática como tú tiene que ser igual de guapa que de simpática. En fin, ¡animo con los deberes de vacaciones! Recuerda que en cuanto los acabes, no tendrás nada que hacer en todas las vacaciones. Por cierto, no te desanimes respecto a dedicarte a escribir. Tan sólo ten en cuenta que cada persona tiene un estilismo diferente y que nadie es peor que nadie. Todos somos diferentes. Por eso no tengas miedo a publicar tus historias. Cuanto más escribas, más irá mejorando tu escritura. Yo al principio era un desastre, y, ¡mira dónde estoy ahora! Además, seguro que tus historias no son tan malas como dices. Este mensaje es un poco más corto que normalmente porque aquí es medianoche (justo, son las 00:00) y tengo que ir mañana al colegio, y para ello me levanto a las seis de la mañana. Recuerda, sé feliz, y ten un maravilloso-fantástico-asombroso-increíble miércoles o jueves, depende de dónde viva cuando lo leas. Aquí ya es jueves. ¡Abrazos virtuales para ti desde España!) Y también para todos vosotros, ¡abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX**


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Por qué vamos a tu casa?

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos y menciones al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué trepamos por un árbol?

Los días pasaron unos tras otros, y Austin y yo nos fuimos conociendo mejor. Quedábamos todas las tardes, y pasábamos las horas en su "casa." A mi casa todavía no habíamos ido porque no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar mis padres. Les he escuchado demasiadas veces criticar a la gente del barrio de Austin que me temo que si vieran que voy con él todos los días cuando les digo que voy con mi amiga "Melody" les pegaría un infarto. Y no me parece muy recomendable perder a uno de los pocos seres que me quieren (bueno, muestran afecta hacia mí.) Ahora estamos tirados en el suelo de la casa de Austin (se había tomado la molestia de barrer la casa) hablando de temas dispersos. Aunque él hablaba y yo asentía, pues mi mente volaba donde la imaginación quisiera llevarla. Ese mismo día había vuelto a ver aquella fotografía de la familia con esa palabra por detrás: "adiós." El misterio que rodeaba la situación debería apartarme de ella, pues olía a problemas desde lejos. Pero esto tenía el efecto contrario en mí. Deseaba saber todo sobre esa imagen, en la que se veía a Austin de pequeño. No hacía falta que me lo dijeran, era obvio que el que estaba en esa imagen era Austin. Aquel pequeño era idéntico a aquel joven con el que pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo. El misterio rodeaba a las dos personas adultas que estaban con él y la palabra que estaba escrito en el dorso. ¿Qué significaba? Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Austin se había levantado de cuando estaba tumbado en el suelo, y había comenzado a sacudir la mano delante de mi rostro, con el fin de despertarme del letargo en el que me había adentrando según mis pensamientos se había hecho más profundos.

- ¡Ally!- gritaba alarmado.- ¡Ally…!

Me levanté torpemente, pues todavía estaba algo despistada, y me quedé sentada en el suelo. Austin suspiró, visiblemente aliviado, mientras se volvía a sentar en el frío cemento que conformaba su suelo. Me miró, como esperando alguna reacción anómala por mi parte. Cuando pareció que no iba a hacer nada raro, se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ocupaba tu mente? Había pasado un buen rato desde que había dejado de hablar.- inquirió, preocupado.

Dudé. A lo mejor se enfadaba si me pillaba que había estado husmeando por su casa sin su permiso. Austin me dirigió una mirada mucho más intensa, esperando hacerme confesar. Y en esto acertó, pues, su mirada tan intensa siempre conseguía convencerme de hacer lo que quisiera. Preparé mi discurso, pues no podía decirle directamente que me encontré la fotografía rebuscando. Austin sonrió, complacido ante lo conseguido.

- Eh… verás…- jugueteé con mis dedos, nerviosa.- El primer día que vine a tu casa, a componer contigo…- Austin asentía, dándome ánimos para seguir hablando.- Me pregunté donde estaban tus padres.- vaya, desde luego esto no era lo que esperaba decir, seamos sinceros, pero mi mente se había quedado atascada ante la presencia de Austin. Sentir como me miraba estaba consiguiendo quedarme muda. Austin, por su parte, también se había quedado mudo, pero de asombro. Se rascó el cuello incómodo, y se revolvió el pelo varias veces para relajarse.- Fueron pasando los días, y llevo acudiendo a tu casa quince días, quince días en distintas horas, y nunca les he visto. Pues ese día, cuando estaba esperándote para que volvieras de coger papel y bolígrafo, vi sin querer una foto en la que salías con otras dos personas, adultas. No he podido evitar dar vueltas a esa imagen, durante mucho tiempo.- me quedé en silencio, no sabía que más decir.

No había mirado a Austin en todo el relato. Me sentía muy culpable, y se le miraba la vergüenza me embargaría, haciéndome imposible explicar. Los diez minutos largos que me había llevado explicar esto lo había pasado con la cabeza gacha, fijándome en los detalles de mis zapatos. Cuando creí que Austin no estaba muy enfadado conmigo, pues no había dicho nada en ese momento de silencio sucedido entre los dos, le dirigí la mirada. No me esperaba para nada ver a Austin como le vi, os lo prometo. Las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos, y por primera vez desde que le conozco, la sonrisa se había esfumado de su rostro. Su mirada, normalmente vibraba de alegría, parecía un agujero negro. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Había sido yo capaz de hacer a Austin llorar? Me sentí fatal. Y lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer. Hice lo primero que el instinto que el instinto me pedía. Rodeé con mis brazos a Austin. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y siguió llorando. Comenzó a temblar, de la violencia del llanto. Le abracé con más fuerza. Austin lloró durante diez minutos largos, durante los cuales yo me limité a acariciarle la espalda para calmarle y abrazarle con fuerza. Cuando dejó de llorar, se separó lentamente de mí, como si yo fuera un imán y él se sintiera atraído con tal fuerza que no me pudiera dejar. Yo por mi parte debo decir que me pasé diez minutos sintiendo como corrientes eléctricas recorrían mi cuerpo en cada centímetro que yo y Austin estábamos en contacto.

- Um… ¿podemos olvidar esto?- me sorprendió que esta fuera las primeras palabras que haya dicho tras estar llorando a moco tendido durante tanto tiempo, pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Austin era de las personas más imprevisibles del planeta.

- No, Austin, no podemos olvidar esto.- me sorprendió al fuerza y seguridad de mi voz. Austin me imploró con algún gemido, pero no me convenció.- Austin, somos amigos. ¿Por qué no me puedes decir que pasa con tus padres, tu familia?

- Porque no conozco a tu familia tampoco, Ally. Parece que me ocultas algo, con lo cual no te extrañes si no te cuento que pasa con mí…- no le dejé acabar. Una idea se acababa de florecer en mi cabeza.

- ¿Dices que si te presento a mis padres me contaras tus problemas?- le pregunté, emocionada ante la idea que había tenido. Austin, inclinó la cabeza, extrañado. Al final asintió lentamente, todavía dudando de lo que acababa de decir.- Pues, ¡¿a qué esperamos?!

Cambiándonos de papeles por una vez, le agarré de la muñeca y me le llevé a rastras a de su propia casa (he de reconocer que fue una de las cosas más raras que he hecho en mi vida.)

Cuando llegamos a mi urbanización, sentí como Austin se acobardaba. Una vez más, se sentía insignificante. Le dirigí una sonrisa para que se relajara. Sabía que no le gustaba estar allí, pero él lo había pedido a voces. ¿Quería conocer a mis padres sí o no? Pero antes de que les conociera tenía varias cosas pendientes por hacer. Me desvié de la puerta principal de mi casa y me marché junto a un árbol que llegaba hasta el balcón de mi habitación. Era un fuerte roble, y desde pequeña había trepado por él, con lo cual no me costaba confiar en el árbol.

- Sube.- fue mi orden hacia Austin. Se apartó unos pasos, mirándome aterrorizado. No comprendía que le pasaba.

- ¿Vamos a entrar a tu casa a la fuerza? No me parece la mejor forma de presentarnos…- entendí cual era su problema. La opinión que mis padres pudieran tener de él le importaba mucho, pero se notaba que no sabía que la opinión de mis padres ya era definitiva.

- Tampoco lo es presentarse con esas ropas de verano, esos zapatos, sin ducharse…- le comenté, sin intentar ofenderle. No sé si le ofendí, pero resaltar todos sus defectos logró hacerle sonrojar, y no se atrevió a volver a mirarme, avergonzado. ¿Se creía que a mí me molestaba que fuera así?- A mí me gustas tal cual eres, Austin, pero a mis padres no. Y por eso entramos sin que te vean. Para que te pueda prestar algunas prendas para que vayas más arreglado.

Cuando Austin comprendió para que íbamos a entrar furtivamente, no se lo pensó dos veces. Trepó ágilmente el árbol y se plantó en mi balcón en un segundo. Estaba bastante feliz, todo rastro de tristeza anterior se había disipado. Y eso me hizo feliz a mí también.

Fue una ardua media hora, pero mereció la pena. Tardó diez minutos en ducharse, aunque tardé más en explicarle cómo funcionaba la ducha con todos sus botones, pues tenían hasta para hidromasaje. En la ducha sucedió un momento bastante incómodo, por lo menos para mí.

_Flashback. _

_Austin llevaba cinco minutos duchándose ya. Mientras, yo me había encargado de sacarle la ropa para que causara una buena impresión. Tenía la ropa que mi hermanastro se había dejado aquí cuando se había marchado a la universidad (por suerte para mí.) Le saqué unos vaqueros, una camisa lisa, de color azul junto con una camiseta blanca a juego, y unas converses [1.] Cuando observé el conjunto sonreí satisfecha. Así conseguiría quitar esa imagen de persona pobre de Austin. Justo en ese momento oí como el aludido me llamaba desde el baño. _

- _¡Ally! ¡Necesito tu ayuda un momento!_

_Corrí hasta el baño. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Austin sin ropa, tan solo con una toalla recubriendo su parte inferior. Intenté no sonrojarme demasiado y centrarme en lo que Austin me estuviera diciendo, pero mis ojos insistían en bajarse a mirar su torso. Hice un esfuerzo en concentrarme y me quedé mirando fijamente sus grandes ojos castaños. Al fin logré escuchar que me estaba diciendo. _

- _¿… un baño tan complejo? ¿Qué es esto?- me dijo, confuso, entregándome un bote de crema hidratante.- ¿Y para qué sirve? ¡Tienes tantos botes que esto aparenta una tienda de cosméticos, no un baño!_

_Reí divertida ante su desesperación tan absurda. Lo estaba pasando bastante mal, pues había dejado de bajar la vista de sus ojos a sus abdominales. Ahora le miraba de arriba abajo, y cada vez que lo hacía sentía como un millón de mariposas se paseaban a lo loco por mi estómago. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Tuve que salir de mi mundo de nieblas y ensoñaciones cuando me di cuenta de que había quedado a Austin esperando una respuesta. _

- _Esto… es…- mi cerebro procesaba todo más lento. Me costaba unir dos palabras juntas.- crema hidratante. Sirve para…. Tener la piel más suave.- le devolvió el bote.- ¿Alguna pregunta más?- por una parte deseaba quedarme admirándole un rato más, por otra tan sólo quería marcharme cuanto antes de allí. _

- _No, gracias Ally.- me contestó Austin._

_Me marché con paso acelerado. No me podía creer que esto me hubiera pasado, aunque las imágenes estuvieran grabadas a fuego en mi mente. _

Como podéis observar, fue un momento muy incómodo para mí, la verdad sea dicha, pues Austin ni se inmutó. Yo creo que es lo normal entre amigos, porque si a Austin no le molestó, ¿por qué me iba a molestar a mí? Ahora estaba esperándole a que saliera de mi vestidor con la nueva ropa, para presentarle a mis padres. Yo estaba sentada en mi enorme cama de tamaño doble, mirando a los posters que cubrían casi toda la superficie de mis paredes lilas. En ese momento Austin salió, caminando con cierta inseguridad. Pero estaba perfecto. La ropa se le ajustaba perfectamente, y no parecía él. Además, el olor a humo y suciedad de las chabolas se había ido junto con la ropa destrozada, gracias a esa ducha. Austin ya estaba preparado para presentarse a mis padres. Ahí es donde veremos si sirvió de mucho camuflarle tras esta ropa. Estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca había presentado un amigo mío a mis padres, por lo que no sabía que podía esperarme. Deseé que algo bueno.

_[1]No me pertenecen, por desgracia, las converses. _

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo! ¡Gracias a los 240 lectores! ¡Me hacéis muy feliz! Gracias por comentar a: Melisa Mayte (hey, ¿qué tal, hermana? Me alegro que la discusión de tu familia se solucionara correctamente y que no hayas tenido ningún conflicto más con ello. ¿A ti te gusta el café? ¡A mí me encanta! ¡Es mi bebida favorita en el mundo mundial! ¡No sabe tu abuelo la suerte que tuvo pudiendo tener muestras de café gratis! ¡Me encantaría poder tomar tanto café! Lo que pasa es que no lo tomo muy frecuentemente porque a mí me excita demasiado. ¿Dices que tienes los ojos azules y que te consideras normalita? Sólo con eso ya se es guapísimo, porque los ojos son los primero que llama la atención en una persona. Yo conozco a otra chica con los ojos azules, y es guapísima, con lo cual imagino que tú también serás igual. Me alegro de que acabaras los deberes de vacaciones. A mí me han mandado un montón y tengo una semana para hacerlos, con lo cual ya me puedo ir dando prisa. Espero que te lo pases bien escribiendo la historia que nunca saldrá a la luz, aunque a mí me encantaría leerla. Seguro que escribes muy bien. Yo también escribo historias a parte de esta, pero no tengo tiempo últimamente para escribirlas. ¡Feliz Navidad! Ten un maravilloso-genial-fantástico-increíble-asombroso-estupendo (algún día no encontraré más adjetivo que encadenar.) sábado o domingo. Aquí es domingo, pues son ya son las 00:53 de la noche.) A LadyEluney (bueno, espero que la entrega que esperabas con tantas ganas no te haya decepcionado, ¿eh? No te preocupes, el comentario estaba perfectamente escrito. Ya sé que la pantalla touch es bastante difícil de manejar, a mi todavía me cuesta. Ten un maravilloso sábado o domingo, pues todavía no controlo demasiado bien el cambio horario que hay entre Argentina y España, con lo cual no sé a qué día te encuentras.) Y a Karito (A mí me encanta el capítulo en el que Austin se pone celoso (Campers & Complications.) Siempre quise ver un Austin celoso, y resultó divertido. Aunque mi favorito sobre encima de todo es el de la película que hacen Trish y Dez de la vida de Austin y Ally (Real life & Reel life.) El beso entre Austin & Ally me dio ganas de llorar, era muy romántico. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ten un genial sábado o domingo.) Saludos a todos los lectores. ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!  
XOXOX .**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, respuestas a preguntas y demás al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 6: ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

Volvimos a bajar por el árbol y nos plantamos en la puerta de mi casa. Tenía que dar la impresión que veníamos de la calle, por lo que di a Austin una cazadora que había pillado en un armario. Llamé a la puerta de la casa, y mientras nos abrían, indiqué un poco a Austin como tenía que actuar para que mis padres se lo creyeran, y por qué debía actuar. Justo abrió la puerta mi madre. Nos recibió con la sonrisa más artificial que he tenido la mala suerte de ver, por lo que nos tocó responderla con una sonrisa del mismo estilo.

- ¡Hola hija!- exclamó. Algo iba mal, pues mi madre estaba fingiendo que estaba contenta de verme. Esperé que fuera algo relacionado con el trabajo, y no por la visita de Austin. Mi madre, percatándose de Austin, preguntó:- Y este chico, ¿quién es?

- Mamá, este es Austin, un amigo que he hecho… en el instituto y creí que querríais conocerle.- bien, había sido capaz de decir todo esto sin tartamudear.

- Pues entonces que pase. Tu padre estará contento con ver que por fin tienes amigos. Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos por ti, Allyson.- ugh… ¿por qué mi madre utiliza mi nombre completo? Sabe que me saca de mis casillas. Lo suele hacer cuando está enfadada conmigo, aunque yo no entiendo porque debería estar enfadada conmigo ahora. Un momento… me parece que el rubio que se encuentra a mis espaldas tiene algo que ver. Espero que no.

Mi madre se quitó de la puerta para que pasáramos. Austin fue todo el trayecto hasta el salón con la boca abierta, deteniéndose para mirar todas las fotografías que recubrían las paredes blancas y sosas del pasillo. El suelo de parqué era lo único que animaba un poquito la estancia, eso y las fotografías. Entré yo antes al salón, y me encontré a mi padrastro fulminándome con la mirada. Austin no podía ser el responsable de que me fulminara con la mirada, ¿verdad? Mi padre no podía saber quién era Austin… ¿o sí? Austin miró con los ojos como platos a la tele de pantalla plana que presidía la sala.

- Guau, ¿es eso…?- le di un codazo disimuladamente para darle a entender que no preguntara. Dándose cuenta de su error, Austin completó su frase de manera distinta a la anterior:- ¿… ese tu padre? Ally, no es tan malo como decías…

- Bueno, Austin, si tú lo dices…- le contesté, empleando mi mejor tono guasón.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sofás alargados de color blanco. El salón estaba decorado a base de contraste de blanco y negro, lo cual daba un aire sobrio y sofisticado a la sala. Mi madre apareció cargando una tetera con pastas y tacitas de porcelana.

- Traigo unos aperitivos. Son las siete y media, imagino que Austin tendrá hambre…- Austin me miró, alarmado. Él nunca seguía un orden de comidas, comía cuando podía, con lo cual esto era algo nuevo para él.

- Si, hemos ido a merendar muy pronto. Me parece bien.- contesté con un tono de voz bastante educado para no levantar sospechas de mi madre.

Mi madre dejó todo en la mesa y tomó asiento junto a mi padre, en el sofá enfrente de nosotros. Serví el té a todas las tazas, y unas gotitas de leche a cada una, al estilo británico. Entregué una a Austin mientras le murmuraba entre dientes como debía actuar cuando bebiera té. Pareció comprenderlo, pues agarró la taza correctamente. Mis padres estaban sorprendidos ante nuestro comportamiento, y hablaban en susurros para solo escucharse entre ellos mismos. Fue un momento bastante incómodo para Austin y para mí, pues no sabíamos cómo comportarnos en ese momento. Bebíamos lentamente el té, esperando cualquier pregunta. Y vaya si llegó la pregunta. Pero deseé que no se les hubiera ocurrido preguntarla:

- Y tú, Austin, ¿dónde vives?- preguntó Richard directamente a Austin, dirigiéndole la mirada descaradamente.

- Um… Yo…- Austin se removió en el sofá, incómodo, lo cual hizo que prácticamente yo me sentara encima de él, en su regazo. Me sonrojé un poco, pero no tuve tiempo de pensar en ello. Tenía que responder por Austin, no iba a permitir que quedara mal ante mis padres.

- Es nuevo aquí, y no sabe donde vive, pero vive en un par de chalets más allá del nuestro.- mentí a mis padres. Me miraron perplejos. Luego, volviéndose hacia Austin, comentaron pensativos:

- Qué curioso que no nos hayamos enterado de la llegada de un nuevo vecino… siempre estamos enterados de todo.

Dicho esto seguimos sorbiendo el té. Austin ponía una cara de desagrado muy graciosa, obviamente prefiriendo beber en ese momento un buen café. Comía un montón de pastas, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que las veía. Habría comido por lo menos veinte y parecía que eso iba para largo. Por lo menos se molestó en tener ciertos modales, pues a pesar de su ansia por devorar toda la bandeja de galletitas, fue capaz de masticar con la boca cerrada y cada cierto tiempo dar un sorbo al té, para evitar que se le quedara la garganta seca. Al cabo de quince minutos de molesto silencio y de que Austin se acabara toda la bandeja de pastas (eran unas cuarenta), mi madre me dijo:

- Tengo que recoger esto… Allyson, ¿me podrías ayudar?- de nuevo usando el dichoso nombre completo. ¿Qué la pasaba a mi madre hoy?

Sin embargo, no puse ninguna queja y la seguí hasta la cocina. Allí, mi madre se dio la vuelta y me echó en cara:

- Allyson, ¡¿cómo nos pudiste mentir?!- mi quedé atónita. ¿Cómo se había podido dar cuenta?- ¿Creías que podrías colar a alguien de las chabolas en nuestra casa y yo no darme cuenta?- asentí.- Pues te equivocas, señorita. Las cámaras de seguridad que tu padre instaló en el perímetro por fin han servido de algo. ¡No me puedo creer que te relaciones con gente así!

- Pero…- no conseguía salir de mi asombro.- ¿Qué más te dijo que él no era de aquí?

- Todo.- contestó mi madre con desdén.- Desde a la forma en la que comía, que se notaba que no come habitualmente, hasta como se le notan los huesos a través de la camiseta, por no olvidar como estaba de sorprendido por cómo era nuestra casa. Alguien como nosotros jamás habría actuado así.- resopló, enfadada. Me preparé para el discurso que venía ahora.- Allyson, no te puedes relacionar con gente de ese tipo. Ni pasearte por su zona…- iba a seguir pero yo la corté.

- ¿Cómo sabes que estuve allí?- pregunté, impotente. Mi madre sabía todo, y era desesperante.

- Tu móvil tiene un sistema GPS, por si te pierdes algún día o vuelves más tarde a casa, para saber dónde estás. En este caso nos ha dado un gran disgusto.- miré con repugnancia mi teléfono y le dejé encima de la encimera, sin querer verle.- Lo que quería decirte es que no puedes verle, ni relacionarte con él ni nada por el estilo. Nuestra familia tiene que mantener esa reputación de adinerados que tenemos, y relacionarnos con gente como esta tan solo complica la situación. Los vecinos nos repudiarían si ven más veces a "ese" pasearse por aquí. La empresa de tu padre se iría a pique, pues su imagen de vida perfecta es una de las cosas que más vende sus coches.- tomó aire, y me miró severamente.- Allyson, te prohíbo terminantemente relacionarte con "ese" y que vayas a verle. Si te vuelvo a pillar con él, las acciones que tomaremos serán severas, y puedo llegar a echarte de casa. Recuerda que estás cerca de cumplir los dieciocho, no tientes la suerte.

Con eso me dejó plantada en la cocina, mirando ausente a un frutero, mientras unas lágrimas solitarias se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Esto no podía estar pasando. No, a mí no. Por primera vez conseguía un amigo, ¿y qué hacen mis padres? Prohibirme ir a verle. Mis padres, los que dicen que me quieren, me hacen pasarlo peor que nadie en este mundo. Mi madre antes me quería, cuando estaba con mi padre. Éramos una familia feliz. Eso fue hasta que mi madre un día se divorció de él, y al cabo de una semana se casó que este Richard. Con el paso del tiempo se ha ido volviendo más superficial, y tan sólo la preocupa el dinero y poder pagarse lo último en moda y cosmética. De mí prácticamente ya ni se acuerda. Tan sólo cuando le interesa, como cuando es su cumpleaños y quiere que la regale algo. ¿De mí? Nadie. Richard se pasa los días fuera de casa promocionando su marca de coche, dejándome sola con mi madre. Mi madre se pasa todo el día de compras y saliendo con sus "nuevas" amigas ricas. A la única persona a la que le importo es a Austin. Decidí moverme de allí e irme a desahogarme a mi cuarto. Abrí la puerta de una estampida. Austin estaba allí, sentado en la cama, esperándome. Enseguida comenzó a poner excusas de por qué estaba allí.

- Lo siento Ally, pero tu padre comenzó a gritarme para que me fuera de allí…- se fijó en que estaba llorando, y, concernido me preguntó:- Ally, ¿qué te pasa?

No le contesté y me tiré a sus brazos, a llorar desconsoladamente. Probablemente esta sería la última vez que le vería, pues mis padres pondrían todas las trabas disponibles para evitar que nos relacionáramos. Austin, aún sin entender que me pasaba, me envolvió en sus brazos. Me acariciaba el pelo para serenarme, mientras me susurraba: "todo va a estar bien." Yo negaba con locura, pues nada estaba bien. Es más, todo iba lo contrario a lo planeado. Austin siguió susurrando palabras de consuelo, mientras yo colocaba mi cabeza contra su hombro, manchando su camiseta limpia de lágrima. Pero a él no le importaba. Me guió hasta la cama, donde nos sentamos, uno frente a otro. Estaba visiblemente más tranquila, por lo que Austin me preguntó:

- Ahora, ¿me puedes decir lo que te pasa?

Las palabras salieron unas tras otras, de manera atropellada. Pero se entendieron. Austin me observaba con tristeza, y al final del relato me dio un abrazo. Pero era un abrazo especial. Era un adiós, comprendí, cuando comenzaba a salir por la puerta. Le agarré por el hombro, deteniéndole.

- No te vayas, por favor.- le imploré.- Eres la única persona que de verdad me quiere y yo… sin ti… ya no puedo vivir.- esto último salió en un sollozo.

- Jamás me iré de tu lado, Ally. Recuerda, somos mejores amigos.- me dijo Austin, volviendo sobre sus pasos.- Pero sí que yo esté implica que tú te quedes sin casa, me marcharé y no volverás a oír de mí.

- ¡No!- gemí.- No te vayas, Austin, no. Quiero huir de aquí, por favor, no me dejes sola. Quiero huir del instituto, de mi casa, de estos seres que no me quieren. Quiero ir a un lugar donde sólo estemos tú, tu guitarra y yo. Donde de igual que tú seas de allí y yo de aquí.

- ¿Quieres huir?- me preguntó Austin, sonriendo.- ¿Conmigo?- asentí fervientemente.- Si quieres nos podríamos marchar ahora.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto. Ahora mismo. Yo no tengo casi nada que coger de mi casa y tú tendrías que hacer la maleta. Pero, Ally, ¿y tu futuro? Si te vas así como así, perderás todas tus oportunidades de estudiar o trabajar.

- Yo no quiero un futuro donde tú no estés. ¿Queda claro, Austin? Aunque tuviera que dejar todo lo que tengo atrás, todo, seguirá dándome igual porque prefiero estar contigo. Tú eres mi fuente de felicidad y mi mejor amigo. Sin ti yo no vivo.- la determinación en mis palabras convenció a Austin, que me dijo con una tímida sonrisa:

- Entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, si quieres irte.

Ni le contesté. Me levanté de la cama para ir a hacer la maleta vibrante de felicidad. Por fin iba a poder huir de mi infierno. Por fin.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Este capítulo estaba cargado de emociones, ¿eh? Gracias a los 290 lectores por leer la historia, y a zendayagomez por comentar (tranquila, si que comentaste, lo que pasa que lo hiciste un poco después de que publicara otro capítulo. Te doy las gracias de parte de Austin por los halagos que le diste en el anterior review. ¡A mí también me gusta mucho del nuevo CD "Steal your heart"! Llevo esperando desde verano a una versión completa de la canción. Para Weihnachten (imagino que te referirás a Navidad. Si no es el caso, lo siento mucho. Es la primera vez que leo la palabra.) No tengo nada todavía planeado, mis padres son muy dados a improvisar lo que hacemos estos días. Lo único que tengo claro es adónde voy a ir a cenar y comer los días de Nochebuena y Nochevieja. Y tú, ¿qué planes tienes? Ten un buen domingo y disfruta de las vacaciones.) Y a LadyEluney (¡gracias por el consejo de quitar los carteles! A partir de ahora los quitaré, si así queda mejor. Tu review me hizo soltar alguna carcajada, como la idea de que Austin y Ally tuvieran los mismos progenitores. Jejeje… es original, pero no. Sí, te puedo asegurar que de alguna manera los padres de ambos están relacionados, pero no te puedo dar más adelantos. Tu reacción posible a encontrarte a Austin semidesnudo es bastante parecida a la mía… en eso me basé para escribir la de Ally. Madre mía a qué horas escribiste el comentario… ¡las dos de la madrugada! Ya me siento mejor, no soy la única a esas horas con el ordenador. Por cierto, gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar incluso siendo tan tarde. Ten un maravilloso domingo y unas navidades increíbles.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Por qué te merezco?

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, respuestas a preguntas… etc. al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 7: ¿Por qué te merezco?

En menos de cinco minutos, y ante la atónita mirada de Austin, tuve una maleta medianamente bien hecha. Metí un par de vaqueros junto con varias camisetas, unas chaquetas y unos zapatos para cambiarme. Metí un par de cosas personales más, entre ellas mi diario, y ya estuvo todo listo. Cerré la cremallera de la pequeña maleta y me volví hacia Austin. Estaba preparada.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que haces? Cabe una pequeña posibilidad de que no vuelvas a ver a tus padres, ni a la gente de aquí.- me encogí de hombros. Yo a esa gente no la importaba. ¿Por qué debía preocuparme yo por ellos?- ¿Segura? Vas a pasar bastante más incomodidades que si te quedaras aquí. A lo mejor nos quedamos sin alimentos, o sin agua, o…

- Austin, nunca he tenido más claro algo. Estoy preparada.- mientras le decía esto escribía apresuradamente una nota a mi madre y a mi padrastro, explicando porque me marchaba. La dejé encima de mi escritorio.- Vámonos Austin. Ya no me queda nada aquí.

- Vale. Ahora nos pasamos por mi casa a por mis cosas y nos vamos.- contestó.

Volvimos a bajar por el roble, y llegamos al jardín. Sigilosos nos deslizamos por el jardín, hasta llegar a la calle. Ya libres, corrimos, dirigiéndonos a casa de Austin.

Si yo tardé cinco minutos en recoger todo lo que necesitaba, imaginaos Austin, que no tenía ropa de recambio y que tan sólo le quedaban un par de cosas. Cogió su guitarra. En la funda de la guitarra guardó aquella fotografía, más el dinero que había ido recaudando esas semanas actuando. Yo también eché ahí mi dinero. A partir de ahora, íbamos a viajar juntos, lo cual implicaba que debíamos compartir todo cuanto tuviéramos. Me fijé en que guardaba todo con impaciencia, como si levara esperando mucho a que esto pasara.

- Austin, tú llevas mucho tiempo esperando a escapar de aquí, ¿verdad?

- Cierto, es cierto. Estuve a punto de ofrecerte la posibilidad de venirte conmigo, pero te veía demasiado bien aquí como para sugerirte hacer tal cosa. Tú me has dejado las cosas mucho más fáciles.- respondió. Cerró la funda y se la cargó a la espalda.- Ya nos podemos ir.

Caminamos por las desangeladas calles de aquel siniestro barrio. A pesar del aspecto del ambiente que nos rodeaba, todo el miedo que sentía se marchó cuando Austin me rodeó con sus brazos, pues yo sin haberme dado cuenta había comenzado a tiritar del frío que hacía. El cielo ya era un manto oscuro en el que destacaban algún que otro punto de luz, haciendo algo más clara la noche. Fuimos pasando las descuidadas casas hasta llegar a un descampando. Desde ahí se veía las casas, sus tejados reluciendo ante la luz de la luna. Austin, haciendo una pausa dramática, me dijo antes de seguir avanzando:

- Ahora vas a ver a nuestra fiel compañera durante toda esta huida.- tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando.- La "conseguí", bueno te puedes hacer a la idea de que no es que pagara, cuando comencé a planificar mi huida de esta ciudad. Cogí dos cascos por si alguna vez conocía alguien con quien mereciera la pena realizar esta locura. Aparentemente acerté.

Me fijé que en la distancia se distinguía una silueta. Austin me agarró de la mano y me llevó corriendo hasta allí. Una vez allí, vi que era una magnifica moto, de colores rojizos y cómodos asientos tapizados con cuero negro. Austin sacó la llave, y al ponerla en marcha, la potente luz del faro iluminó todo el descampado. El rugir del motor hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta. La emoción de viajar en una moto hizo que comenzara a dar brinquitos de alegría. Austin se subió a horcajadas a la moto, y se agarró a los manillares para estabilizarse. Una vez que se hubo colocado, quitó el seguro, para así estar preparado para marchar. Se puso el casco, y me miró, invitándome a subir. Al principio tuve miedo, nunca había ido en moto. Pero el chico que me miraba desde el casco era Austin, y nunca me había dado motivos para dudar de él, así que, ¿para qué dudar de él en la circunstancia menos oportuna? Repetí sus gestos y acabé subida en la moto. Austin se dio la vuelta para ponerme el casco. Me lo ajustó con delicadeza y luego revisó que estuviera bien puesto. Después, se quitó su camisa, y me la puso por los hombros. Le miré con un interrogante en los ojos, a lo que él respondió:

- Vas a pasar frío durante la noche, y yo ya estoy más acostumbrado a la sensación de frío, por lo que no me molesta quedarme en manga corta.

Me ajusté la camisa y cerré los botones, de manera que actuaba como una chaqueta encima de mi vestido de flores. No quedaba tan mal la camisa vaquera con el vestido… Me sacó de mis pensamientos la sacudida que se produjo en la moto, dando la señal de que ya había arrancado. Esto me obligó a rodear con mis brazos por la cintura a Austin. Sentí como se reía a causa de la sorpresa que me había llevado. También sentía las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba en contacto con Austin. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación y del contacto con Austin. Su olor era maravilloso. A pesar de haberse duchado en mi casa, pues olía a fresco, como el jabón de mi casa, todavía olía como a canela. Un olor muy dulzón que yo tan sólo había olido cuando había entrado en su casa. Debía de haber algún armario o algo así cuya madera desprendiera ese olor, porque si no es imposible de explicar. Cuando abrí los ojos nos encontrábamos en medio de la carretera. Al ser ya por la noche, casi medianoche, el tráfico era mucho menor que por el día. Nos rodeaba el maravilloso campo que se situaba a ambos lados de la carretera, la carretera y la discreta oscuridad de la noche, cómplice de nuestra escapada. Todavía rodeaba con mis brazos a Austin, y no pensaba soltarle.

- Ally, ¿podrías abrazarme algo más flojo?- me preguntó Austin, con voz asfixiada.- Me temo que el aire comienza a faltarme, y soy yo el que sabe llevar una moto.

Aflojé mi fuerte abrazo. Entonces caí en un detalle, ahora que veía a Austin subido a la moto. Como no teníamos mejor tema de conversación, le pregunté:

- Austin, ¿cómo sabes conducir una moto? Para aprender a conducirlas hay que tener dieciséis años y tú apenas tienes diecisiete… ¿cómo aprendiste a montar tan rápido?- mi asombro era patente en mi voz. Austin soltó alguna carcajada ante mi pregunta.

- Verás, Ally, a mi no me hizo falta profesor. Aprendí a base de caídas y golpes. Algunas de las cicatrices que tengo por mi cuerpo me enseñó más que cualquier profesor. Además, yo nunca me podré permitir pagarme unas clases de moto.- esto último lo dijo con un suspiro pesaroso. Era obvio que su falta de dinero le enfadaba consigo mismo, y mucho.

- Austin, no deberías enfadarte por no poder pagarte esas clases. El dinero muchas veces no vale para nada, solo empeora las cosas. Mira sino a mis padres. Antes éramos felices hasta que llegó Richard, con sus increíbles cantidades de dinero, y arruinó mi familia. Tú no necesitas dinero, porque, lo que tienes aquí,- subí mi mano hasta su pecho y señalé su corazón.- vale más que el oro. Tienes un corazón grande y generoso, Austin, y eso vale más que el dinero.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, el concentrado en la carretera, y yo mirando los campos que se apreciaban a través de la oscuridad. Cuando parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a decir nada, Austin asalta:

- Gracias Ally. Hacía mucho que nadie me decía algo así.- su voz se sacudía, síntoma de que le había emocionado.- Pero yo no lo entiendo. No entiendo que he hecho yo para merecerte a ti. Te mereces alguien mejor, que sea capaz de darte todo lo que necesites. No un amigo que está tan sumamente en la pobreza que necesita ir a cantar a la playa para poder sobrevivir. Yo siempre siento vergüenza cuando estoy junto a ti, pues tú pareces un punto luminoso, una estrella… y yo parezco una mota de tinta negra, sucia.- me sonrojé ante su halago. Di gracias a que fuera de noche y tuviera el casco fuerte. No deseaba que nadie me viera así.- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor, Ally? Ver que tú sientes compasión por mí. Me hace sentir aún más pobre. El día que te vi desmayada en la calle con aquel uniforme de colegio privado me quitaste las ganas de recogerte, pero luego recapacité y te recogí. No te habría recogido por eso. Por lo que tú pudieras decir de mi casa y de mí. Pero luego te comportaste de la manera más educada posible, y me sentía cada vez más mezquino y egoísta. No comprendo que he hecho para merecer tu amistad. Ally, explícamelo.

Me quedé un momento en silencio, asimilando todo lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué era yo su amiga? Entonces encontré el poderoso motivo por el que yo y él éramos amigos. Bueno amigo y espero que en el futuro algo más. Un momento, ¿he dicho yo eso? Mejor olvidadlo…

- No, Austin, tú te mereces mi amistad y más. Eres la única persona capaz de gastarse todo el dinero que tiene, aunque sea poco, para poder hablar conmigo por teléfono todas las noches. O capaz de pagar todos los cafés que hemos tomado en conjunto, a pesar de que sabes que al final no tendrás dinero para comer más tarde. Y, además, mucho más importante, eres el único que me quiere sin condiciones, aceptándome tal cual soy. Me rescataste a pesar de lo que yo pudiera hacer, y eso demuestra la genial persona que eres, Austin. Ni se te ocurra por un instante dudarlo. – respiré profundamente. Había dicho todo lo que pensaba para calmarle, y parecía que había funcionado.

Nos pasamos el resto del viaje hablando tranquilamente de cosas banales y no tan banales, como donde pasaríamos la noche. Fuimos pasando por todos los hoteles de carretera, y buscando un precio razonable. Como todavía no teníamos un destino claro de adónde queríamos ir, era mejor no excederse mucho. Encontramos una oferta de una habitación para dos personas por veinte euros. Aparcamos la moto y cargamos con nuestras maletas. El recepcionista, un hombre cincuentón y con una amplia sonrisa, nos recibió.

- ¿Qué querrían, señores?

- Una habitación para dos, por favor.- pidió Austin, haciéndole entrega del billete de veinte. Mientras el recepcionista hacía los trámites para entregarnos las llaves de la habitación, comentó:

- Hacéis una pareja muy adorable, ¿saben? Son jóvenes y alegres, eso es lo que le s hace tan buena pareja.

Austin y yo nos sonrojamos hasta las orejas. La insinuación del señor era bastante clara, y la mera idea nos hizo sonrojar, a pesar de que yo desearía que fuera así. Austin se apresuró a aclararse:

- No somos novios, sólo somos amigos.

- Ya, ya.- le replicó el recepcionista.- ¿Amigos que piden un cuarto de una cama para pareja? Ya veo yo qué tipo de amigos son ustedes…

Dicho esto volvió a sus quehaceres, dejándonos la llave en la mesa. Ninguno de las dos la recogimos, pues todavía estábamos rememorando lo que había dicho el recepcionista. ¿Y si tenía razón? A lo mejor dos amigos no hubieran aceptado tan rápido la idea de dormir los dos juntos en una misma habitación…

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias de corazón a los 361 lectores! Gracias también por comentar a: zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que te los estés pasando genial en estas fiestas. ¿Qué que quiero para Navidad? Pediría muchas cosas, pero una indispensable son un montón de libros, de todo tipo. ¡No puedo vivir sin la lectura! También pido que este año sea mejor que el anterior, para todo el mundo. ¡Si no vivir perdería la gracia, si cada año no mejora la vida! ¿Y tú, que te gustaría que pasara estas navidades? ¡Felices fiestas!) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Yo bastante bien, ya me han dado las anheladas vacaciones. Siento mucho que hayas perdido a tres de tus abuelos. Yo tan sólo he perdido a uno, hace unos dos meses. Al resto les sigo viendo frecuentemente. ¡No puedo esperar a las navidades para reunirme con ellos! ¿Tienes los ojos azules y el pelo rubio? ¡No sabes qué suerte tienes! Yo soy bastante corriente, tengo el pelo moreno (bastante gente en España es morena) y los ojos castaños. ¡No te cambies a castaña! Yo he conocido a pocas rubias con los ojos azules (solo a una, es una de mis amigas.) y son muy guapas. No creo que necesites cambiar. Gracias por considerarme linda y simpática, aunque no te supero a ti. ¡Comentas en todas mis historias en todos mis capítulos! Algún día voy a tener que escribirte una carta de agradecimiento. ¡Sí! Me haría mucha ilusión leer tu historia. Me gusta leer como escribe otras personas distintas a mí, pues cada persona tiene un estilo distinto. En fin, espero que disfrutes al máximo de estas fiestas, y que te lo pases genial, que para eso son fiestas. Ten un maravilloso-fantástico- increíble- genial lunes o martes (algún día tengo que informarme de la diferencia de horarios entre España y Colombia.) Y ¡feliz Navidad! Porque no sé si podré escribir para el 24 o 25 de diciembre, con lo cual ya te felicito. ¡Te quiero, hermana!) ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos y tened una feliz Navidad!**

**XOXOX.**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿En serio, a la vez?

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, respuestas a reviews… todo al final. **

**No me pertenece nada, salvo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 8: ¿En serio, a la vez?

Me levanté de la cama. Junto a mí sentí otro cuerpo que me abrazaba por la espalda. Me volví para ver a Austin recostado junto a mí, con su pelo rubio convertido en una maraña rubia. Sus brazos me apretaban con fuerza contra él, pero no me molestó. Aunque tuviera su cabeza apoyada contra mi hombro, como si fuera una almohada o un peluche, seguía sin molestarme su cercanía. Recordé como habíamos llegado a acabar así anoche.

_Era tarde, probablemente por la madrugada, cuando Austin y yo estábamos agotados de escribir la canción. Habíamos escrito las dos primeras estrofas y los estribillos. Nos faltaba una tercera estrofa, y no sabíamos que hacer. Austin, cansado por el viaje y por las horas que eran, propuso que nos fuéramos a dormir. A lo mejor la inspiración vendría luego. Como no teníamos pijamas en los que cambiarnos, nos conformamos con quitarnos los zapatos. Cuando nos fuimos a descansar, nos dimos cuenta del error que había. En aquella sala tan sólo había una cama, una cama de matrimonio, como dijo el recepcionista. _

- _Bueno…- dijo Austin, incómodo por la situación.- Creo que deberías quedarte con la cama. Yo puedo dormir perfectamente en el suelo. _

- _¡No!- me rebelé. No le iba a dejar dormir en el suelo. Él también estaba agotado, se merecía igualmente la cama.- ¡No me parece justo! ¡Si tú duermes en el suelo, yo también!_

- _Sabes que yo jamás dejaré que eso pase, ¿verdad? Tú duermes en la cama y yo en el suelo. No se hable más.- fui a abrir la boca una vez más, pero está vez Austin se adelantó a mis protestas y me cargó a la espalda. _

_Mientras me cargaba a la espalda y me llevaba como un saco de patatas, fui maquinando un plan. Si yo dormía en la cama, él también. A ver, somos muy buenos amigos, la confianza que tenemos entre los dos es muy grande. Seguramente Austin no había sugerido la idea por temor a mi reacción. Cuando me fue a dejar en la cama, me agarré a su espalda, haciéndole imposible descargarme. Austin, en lugar de enfadarse, comenzó a reírse mientras intentaba gritar de la manera más seria posible: _

- _¡Ally, suéltame!- sus palabras se veían interrumpidas cada dos por tres por una carcajada._

_Acabó dando brincos a ver si lograba librarse de mí, sin resultado. Yo acabé riendo como una histérica. Aquello era demasiado divertido. Me olvidé de mi propósito de que Austin descansara en la cama y me centré en la diversión. Quien sabe cómo, pero acabamos peleándonos con las almohadas. Él para lograr librarse de mí, yo para seguir encima de él. Fue muy divertido. Al final acabamos tan agotados, que sin necesidad de mediar palabra, ambos caímos rendidos en la cama, lugar donde habíamos batallado con las almohadas. _

Cómo podéis imaginar toda esa historia es el motivo por el que me he levantado y me he encontrado a Austin junto a mí. Me detuvo un momento a observar sus facciones. Parecía tan tranquilo ahora, dormido. Sonreía levemente, y musitaba algo. Presté muchísima atención. Una sonrisa también se extendió por mi rostro cuando descubrí que estaba susurrando. Decía mi nombre. Estaba soñando conmigo. Me sentí muchísimo más aliviada. Al menos no era la única que había soñado con mi mejor amigo, o, en su caso, mejor amiga. La sonrisa de Austin se fue ensanchando, dando a su rostro un aspecto más angelical. Sin querer, tosí. Vaya, el frío de la noche sí que sienta mal. Austin abrió los ojos perezosamente, volviéndoles a cerrar cuando la luz de la ventana le dio en la cara. Les volvió a abrir para mirarme.

- Buenos días, Ally. ¿Ya te has cansado de pelear con almohadas, o te has quedado con ganas de pelea?

Negué con la cabeza, todavía con los recuerdos de anoche frescos en mi mente. Me fui a levantar, pero había algo que me limitaba el movimiento. Me encontré con que Austin todavía tenía sus brazos sobre mí. Le miré, elocuente. Austin se dio cuenta de cómo estaba de encima de mí y se sonrojó automáticamente.

- Lo siento… Ally si-si te moles-leste…- tartamudeaba, le había puesto nervioso. Aún así no había quitado los brazos de encima de mí. Carraspeé, por dos motivos. Para que quitara los brazos de encima de mí, y porque era divertido ponerle nervioso. Era adorable verle intentar calmarse fallando estrepitosamente. Retiró los brazos lentamente, como si quisiera seguir abrazándome. Luego se levantó rápidamente, como si estar en la cama le recordara de más el momento vivido.- Deberías ir a cambiarte al baño, ya voy luego yo.

Me marché correteando al baño, dejando solo a Austin.

¡Dios mío! ¡En que estaba pensando cuando abracé a Ally! Creo que la he molestado. Debería haber seguido la primera idea y haber dormido en el suelo. Está bien que, cuando esté en mi casa, solo, me abracé al cojín del sofá. Porque la soledad y el dolor me pueden y a fin de cuentas tan solo busco un abrazo. Pero, ¡abrazar a Ally como si fuera un cojín! Lo bueno era su fragancia. Olía a lavanda. Era un olor familiar para mí, me había ido acostumbrando a él según he ido pasando los días con ella. Además recuerdo que mi madre olía exactamente igual. Ese olor ha traído muchos recuerdos de vuelta a mi mente. Además está el hecho de que no podía soltar a Ally. ¿Qué me pasaba? Sé para mis adentros el verdadero motivo, y era que si por mí fuera, nos habríamos quedados abrazados para siempre, para la eternidad. La quiero demasiado. Sí, me habéis oído bien. La quiero. Me habría costado reconocerlo antes, pero viendo lo nervioso que es capaz de ponerme y que llevo soñando con ella varias noches, me temo que no está mal si digo que la quiero. No, no me gusta. La quiero. Con todo el cariño que soy capaz de dar. Sé que debe de sonar algo cursi salido de mi boca, pero es lo que pienso. Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Ally apareció tras la puerta, duchada y cambiada. Sonreí. Estaba perfecta, como siempre. Ella se debía de pensar que la sonreía por costumbre, pero lo hago porque su presencia consigue que me ilumine por dentro. Me convierte en alguien completamente nuevo. Me debía de estar diciendo, pues estaba vocalizando. Seguramente me estaba indicando que ya podía usar el baño. Asintiendo como si estuviera tonto, me fui a duchar.

¿Qué le pasaba a Austin? Lleva un día como si estuviera en las nubes… será la emoción del viaje. Imaginé que ir en moto cansaba más de lo que aparentaba, por lo que lo dejé estar. Cuando Austin salió del baño, mi estómago comenzó a rugir, exigiendo su cantidad de comida.

- ¿Quieres desayunar?- me preguntó. Asentí vehemente. Me moría de ganas de comer. No me explicaba cómo era posible que Austin no tuviera hambre a estas horas. Supuse que estaría acostumbrado a no comer muy frecuentemente, por lo que saltarse un desayuno no le molestaba.- Vale, voy a ver si consigo coger algo del bar del hotel.

- Austin… no tenemos mucho dinero.- resalté lo obvio. No teníamos casi dinero, ¿cómo esperaba conseguir comida?

- Ya lo sé. Dije "coger" no comprar ni pagar.- dicho esto salió de la puerta.

¿Austin iba a volver a robar? Primero la moto y luego el desayuno. ¿No debería sentirme un poco culpable y responsable por sus robos? A lo mejor se debía a que el hambre y las ganas de huir eran más importantes que la honradez… con esta conclusión me quedé más tranquila. Era obvio que era más importante comer y ser feliz que la honradez, por eso no debía preocuparme. Más tranquila encendí la tele para ver algo entretenido hasta que volviera Austin.

Sólo hizo falta ver el surtido de alimentos que trajo Austin como para que me consciencia descansara tranquila. Zumos de naranja, piña, melocotón… bollería como bizcochos, cruasanes, magdalenas… y para mejorar la situación, se tomó la molestia de traer varios bricks de leche y vasos de plástico. Cuando depositó todo en la mesita donde había además las maletas, comprendí cuanta comida había, y la habilidad de Austin para robar y seleccionar. Era realmente bueno en esto.

- Guau, Austin… ¡Eres genial!- no sé por qué, y jamás sabré explicarlo, pero le di un abrazo. Creo que la gratitud de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de ir a robar comida para los dos fue el mayor de los motivos. Le pilló un poco por sorpresa, pero enseguida lo correspondió. Nos quedemos un rato así, hasta que mi estómago rugió de hambre. Ambos soltamos una risita, y nos dispusimos a comer.

Creo que jamás he disfrutado más de una comida. Debe de ser que el hambre hace que disfrutes más de los alimentos, sino no me lo explico. Mientras comíamos en silencio, Austin asaltó:

- Lo siento mucho, Ally.- dejé de masticar la magdalena que estaba comiendo para mirarle confundida. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? Al sentir mi mirada confusa, Austin se aclaró:- Por abrazarte. Sé que te molestó.- lo dijo en un susurro, supuse que le avergonzaba aquello.

- No me molestaste Austin.- esta vez le tocó a él dirigirme la mirada confundida.- No es que este muy acostumbrada a recibir abrazos nada más levantarme, pero podría acostumbrarme.- Austin esbozó una sonrisa aliviada. Tras pensarlo un buen rato, habló de nuevo:

- Es que… en mi casa suelo dormir solo, desde muy pequeño, quizás ocho años. Para no sentirme muy solo, me abrazo desde siempre a un cojín de colores que hay en mi sillón.- Ally recordaba aquel cojín. El día que lo tuvo que apartar para poder sentarse ella el olor que desprendía era inconfundible. Era el de Austin.- Y bueno… la costumbre volvió a mí, y te cogí por cojín. He de reconocer que olías muy bien y eres muy suave.- me sonrojé levemente, aunque no había procesado completamente la información. Estaba pensando en su frase: "en mi casa suelo dormir solo, desde muy pequeño." ¿Qué quería decir?

- ¿Austin? ¿Por qué duermes solo desde tan pequeño?- le pregunté. La curiosidad iba a poder conmigo. La estancia se inundó de repente de una tristeza inusual, la de Austin. Había algo que no quería contar, por cualquier motivo.- Austin, sabes que me lo puedes contar, sea lo que te esté molestando, ¿verdad?- él asintió lentamente, de manera melancólica. Me daba mucha pena. Me acerqué a donde estaba sentado, y le consolé acariciándole su despeinado pelo rubio. Esto consiguió levantarle una sonrisa. Cuando se hubo sobrepuso a su ataque de melancolía me dijo:

- Lo sé Ally. Pero dame un poco de tiempo. Nunca he contado esta historia a nadie, es demasiado personal. Dame algo más de tiempo. ¿Podrías cambiar de tema ahora? Me trae demasiados recuerdos tristes…- me suplicó. Pensé en un tema y al instante me surgió uno importante.

- Austin, ¿adónde esperamos acabar en este viaje? No podemos vagar por el país así porque sí, tenemos que tener un destino…

Asintió, dando a entender que compartía la misma preocupación conmigo. Nos detuvimos a pensar en lugares a los que merecería la pena viajar: Nueva York, Seattle, Dallas, Chicago, Nueva Jersey… pero ninguno tenía una especial atracción para nosotros. En ese momento, ambos volvimos la vista hacia la guitarra y el libro con canciones encima de la repisa de la ventana. Al instante conectamos las ideas. ¿En qué lugar podrían apreciar nuestro arte de manera que ganásemos dinero?

- ¡Los Ángeles!- gritamos, eufóricos, a la vez. Después rompimos en incontrolables carcajadas. Cuando nos tranquilizamos, dijimos de nuevo:- Sí, eso, a Los Ángeles.

Seguimos riendo ante nuestra sincronización un rato para luego coger el mapa de Estados Unidos y comenzar a planificar el viaje. Vaya, iba a ser una travesía interesante…

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Me moría de ganas de escribir este capítulo porque es uno de mis favoritos, sin lugar a duda. Muchas gracias a los lectores (¡416! Chicos, me habéis dado el mejor regalo de Navidad sin lugar a duda. Jamás esperé que con 7 capítulos llegara a tanto. Gracias.) También gracias por sus reviews a zendayagomez (oh, me has hecho sonrojar con esos halagos, gracias, aunque yo no me considero muy especial. Espero que consigas ver a tu amiga en Polonia, estoy segura que por muy complicado que sea seguro que lo consigues. A fin de cuentas es Navidad, ¿no? Donde lo imposible se vuelve posible. Espero que consigas verla porque no hay cosa que me haga más feliz que ver a los demás felices, por lo que espero que consigas lo que quieres. Todo el mundo debe ser feliz en Navidad. Por cierto, ¡feliz Navidad! Y pásatelo genial en las fiestas.) Y a Karito (haces bien en no creer que dejaran irse a Ally tan fácilmente. Pero no te puedo desvelar más de la historia. ¡Ten una feliz Navidad!) ¡Tened una feliz Navidad todos, amigos lectores! ¡Recordad que os quiero mucho! ¡Abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9: ¿Por qué me abrazas?

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, respuestas y menciones al final de este capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada de esto, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 9: ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Una vez hechos los planes, parecía que nuestra primera parada si todo salía bien sería en Alabama, Montgomery. Estábamos empaquetando la comida que Austin había robado en su moto y habíamos colocado ya mi pequeña maleta con mi ropa. Austin y yo nos colocamos el casco y nos sentamos a horcajadas en la moto, igual que el día anterior. Rodeé a Austin con mis brazos, y volví a sentir esa sensación tan familiar de corrientes eléctricas recorriéndome el cuerpo completamente cada vez que nos rozábamos. Austin puso en marcha el motor y, sonriendo ante el potente rugido que emitió este, nos pusimos en marcha. Nos esperaba un viaje de más de dos días hasta Los Ángeles, que se podía prolongar si teníamos en cuanta que necesitábamos para a descansar. Ignoré lo mucho que podía durar el viaje e intenté concentrarme en lo bien que me lo iba a pasar con mi recién estrenada libertad. Porque tenía pensado aprovecharla al máximo.

Probablemente las cinco horas que llevaba sentada en la moto y el suave, pero palpable calor de la primera hizo que mi opinión poco a poco fuera cambiando de parecer. Había pasado de maravillarme ante el verde paisaje que nos rodeaba con ríos corrompiendo el verde de la hierba a rezar para que Austin se diera cuenta de que estaba muerta de cansancio. Lo único que me mantenía sin dormirme encima de Austin era que estaba abrazada a él, y las chispas que saltaban entre nosotros hacían imposible que yo me durmiera. No sé si a Austin le pasaba lo mismo, pero para mí las chispas eran más que visibles. Estaba tan concentrada en la emoción que sentía que, sin quererlo, fue mi concentración lo que hizo que me durmiera poco a poco encima de la espalda de Austin. Mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme encima, fue, "espero no caerme." Y nada más. El cansancio me arrastró.

Me despertó el no sentir la vibración de la moto, y que el calor del Sol había dejado de golpearme directamente en la cara. Eso, y que alguien me estaba sacudiendo suavemente. Abrí los ojos lentamente, sin querer despertar, pues hacía bastante tiempo que no descansaba tanto. Me encontré a Austin sacudiéndome, desesperado.

- Ally, despierta… despierta, Ally. ¡Despiértate, Ally!- cuando abrí los ojos, algo desorientada, Austin resopló, visiblemente aliviado.- Creí que te habías desmayado debido al calor. Por favor, si te vuelves a dormir, avísame. No me vuelvas a pegar tal susto.- me extrañó que no me gritara, pues al principio parecía bastante enfadado por mi descuido de quedarme dormida.

- ¿Por qué hemos parado?- pregunté, todavía con la voz soñolienta. Me fijé en mí alrededor. No relucía el Sol, había dado paso a la Luna. El frío tan característico de las noches de abril se hacía sentir en el medio. La única luz que nos alumbraba era la de las estrellas. Estábamos en un descampado, aparentemente detrás de una gasolinera, pues se notaba levemente el olor.- ¿Por qué hemos parado en _un descampado_?- pregunté de nuevo, algo más despierta. Estaba todavía sentada en la moto, pero Austin se había tomado la molestia de sostenerme en sus brazos, para no dejarme caer.

Austin no contestó, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. Había algo que no cuadraba, porque Austin me dijo que llegaríamos a Montgomery en seis horas, y cuando me dormí habíamos pasado cinco horas en moto y eran sobre las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Bueno, verás… no conocía muy bien la zona, y me pasé de Montgomery, lo que me obligó a seguir conduciendo hasta aquí, pues fue la primera zona que encontré verde dónde podríamos descansar, pues íbamos bastante escasos de presupuesto como para pagarnos otra noche en hotel.- contestó Austin, muy incómodo por lo que acababa de decir. No quería quedar mal ante mí, pero no podía mentirme. Aunque de todos modos a mí me daba igual. Me bastaba con estar con él.

- No pasa nada, Austin. Todos cometemos errores.- le contesté, buscando tranquilizarle, pues se había comenzado a rascarse el cuello, como hacía cada vez que estaba nervioso o intranquilo.

Me levanté de la moto, separándome del los brazos de Austin. Me hubiera gustado poder quedarme un poco más, pero no iba a servir de nada, pues tarde o temprano nos íbamos a tener que bajar de la moto para poder asentarnos en la tierra. Austin me siguió. Aparcó la moto contra el árbol más cercano y allí mismo nos sentamos, en el suelo. Estaba húmedo y frío, pero todo se arregló en cuanto extendimos una manta que Austin había "cogido prestada" de la habitación dónde se habían asentado la noche anterior. Nos tumbamos los dos en la manta, y dejamos que el calor que desprendía nos devolviera poco a poco el que nos faltaba a nuestros cuerpos. Aún así, yo temblaba de arriba abajo. A pesar de que fuera abril, todavía hacía frío, y mi ropa, apropiada para el clima tan suave de Miami, no era tan adecuada para el clima de Alabama. Austin, al ver como temblaba, me abrazó. Su calor bastó para que yo dejara de temblar, y ya de paso, comencé a sonrojarme un poco ante su cercanía. Nos quedamos así, abrazados, mirando a las estrellas. Tras varios minutos observándolas, Austin rompió el silencio que había habido hacia unos instantes.

- ¿Crees que servirá de algo?- preguntó, en su voz una seria nota de duda. Giré la cabeza para mirarle a la cara, lo cual hizo que nuestros rostros se encontraran a apenas unos pocos milímetros uno de otro. Me sonrojé fuertemente y me alegré de que la oscuridad de la noche una vez más fuera mi fiel amiga, pues no me delató. Austin no parecía molesto ante nuestra excesiva cercanía, por lo que yo no me moví.- ¿Valdrá de algo ir a Los Ángeles si no tenemos nada más que muchos sueños por cumplir y como compañera en este viaje la locura?

Solté una carcajada. Era graciosa la manera tan peculiar que tenía de expresarse. Usaba unas rimas y comparaciones que muchas veces me hizo pensar que se equivocaba cuando decía que no sabía componer. Las letras salían de él solas, como un arroyo se deslizaba por la ladera de una montaña, naturalmente. Lo único que le fallaba era que no podía unir esas letras de manera que el mensaje tuviera sentido. Él soltaba las palabras, como piezas de puzle, y era mi misión unirlas para crear esas bellas canciones que más de una vez han hecho que Austin ganar bastante dinero en sus actuaciones en la playa. Todavía riéndome le contesté:

- La locura es un placer que sólo los locos conocemos, ¿sabes?- comenté, risueña. No sabía que me había vuelto tan risueña y positiva. Tal vez había sido huir de la prisión en la que me mantenían mis padres, o que Austin y yo habíamos ido creando un vínculo a lo largo de los días cada vez más fuerte. Fuera lo que fuese, esperé que no se fuera pronto, porque mi lado risueño y feliz nunca lo había experimentando en mis dieciséis años de vida.- Mientras tengamos sueños, locuras y nuestra amistad, ¿qué más da el resto? Habrá gente que te dirá que te equivocaste al tomar este camino, que deberías haber hecho lo que estaba marcado para ti. Pero te dará igual lo que digan, pues fue tu decisión y nadie debería decirte que hacer. ¿Vale, Austin? Además, tengo una corazonada, no sé porque, pero me parece que no va a ser tan difícil como aparenta hacerse un hueco en Los Ángeles.

- ¿Tú crees?- me preguntó Austin, de nuevo esperanzado.

- No habríamos partido rumbo a Los Ángeles, ¿no? Si nos sobraban motivos para partir, nos van a sobrar motivos para que allí nos vaya bien.- le contesté. No le mentía. Jamás había estado más segura de algo en mi vida. Y aunque nunca lo reconocería, uno de los motivos por los que estoy tan segura es porque mientras esté con él tengo la sensación de que todo va bien, e incluso puede mejorar.

No hablamos más en toda la velada. Observamos como el cielo se convertía en un tupido manto oscuro, en el que resaltaba algún lucero. De vez en cuando Austin señalaba un punto en el firmamento, el cual estaba conformado por un montón de estrellas, que entre ellas recreaban constelaciones. Fue un momento fantástico. Austin, yo y las estrellas de por medio. Por un momento el mundo no importó. Ni el pasado ni el futuro. Sólo importaba que estuviéramos los dos juntos, disfrutando de un momento. Un momento que no estaba ni en el pasado ni el futuro. En el presente, que era lo que importaba en ese momento. Al cabo de dos horas observando las estrellas, el cansancio volvió a hacer de las suyas, y comenzó a rastrarme al mundo de los sueños. Murmuré al oído de Austin:

- Buenas noches.- le di un beso en la mejilla. Probablemente si hubiera estado más despierta nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero con el cansancio pudiendo conmigo, dejé que mi instinto me guiara. Además, ¿no era tradición en la familia de Austin darse un beso de buenas noches?

Austin pareció coincidir en los pensamientos conmigo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que mis ojos le estaban mirando todavía y que le había pillado en sus reflexiones, se sonrojó muy fuerte. Ni la escasa luz de la noche la ayudó a disimular lo evidente. Solté una carcajada muy suave, pues estaba muy agotada. Mis pestañas se cerraron solas, lentamente, como resistiéndose a descansar. Al final el agotamiento de todo el día pudo conmigo. Lo último que oí fue a Austin susurrar:

- Buenas noches, princesa.- ¿princesa? Ya discutiremos de ello más tarde, porque ahora ya estaba rodeada de las neblinas del sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté, sintiendo como alguien me aferraba con fuerza, como si fuera un cojín. No me hizo falta ni abrir los ojos para saber quién era el responsable de tal sensación de asfixia. Para asegurarme, me volví sobre mi misma para encontrarme a Austin tumbado encogido, abrazado a mí con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera un peluche. Me había abrazado tan fuerte que nuestros rostros casi entrechocaban. Decidí intentar levantarme por mis propios medios, no iba a permitir que ocurriera lo mismo que en el hotel. Comencé a intentar levantarme, pero Austin estaba tan bien sujeto a mí que no me dejaba ni levantarme unos milímetros del suelo. Tras varios infructuosos intentos de incorporarme, opté por la técnica que tenía reservada para momentos desesperados. Comencé a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Al principio no le afectó para nada, y mi temor de que no tuviera cosquillas comenzó a parecerme cierto. Pero pasados unos segundos comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, todavía medio dormido. Viendo que mi técnica funcionaba, continué haciéndole cosquillas. Austin era incapaz de resistir mucho más tiempo el asedio, y comenzó a moverse. Para mi mala suerte, todavía no me había soltado, y rodamos los dos juntos. Acabé encima de él, y todavía no me había soltado. Continué haciéndole cosquillas, como si la vida me fuera en ello. Al final Austin, dándose cuenta que las cosquillas eran reales, abrió los ojos, para encontrarme a mí encima. Su sonrojo fue súbito. Bajó la cabeza para saber que había pasado y se dio cuenta de que la mayor parte del problema había sido él el causante, pues sus brazos, a pesar de haber estado dando vueltas como un loco, seguían abrazándome por la cintura. Soltándome rápidamente comenzó a disculparse:

- Lo sien-siento Ally. De-de verdad.- ¡qué adorable es cuando tartamudea! Pero, ¿qué hago yo pensando esto? Me senté en la manta que habíamos usado como colchón, mientras miraba las reacciones que Austin estaba pasando a causa del nerviosismo. Comenzó a caminar en círculos murmurando palabras sin sentido. Al cabo de diez minutos de locura irrefrenable, me vi obligada a pararle. Ya habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo durmiendo, pues según el Sol ya era mediodía.

- Austin, tranquilo.- le agarré el brazo y le obligué a pararse, mirándome.- Si me hubiera molestado, ya te lo habría dicho. Ahora,- le dije, en un tono más de broma.-si te relaja moverte, por favor, ayúdame a recoger el campamento y a poner en marcha la moto. Ya es mediodía y llevamos bastante retraso respecto a nuestro horario. Tenemos que llegar a Louisiana en algún momento, ¿no crees?

Austin pareció entrar en razón, aunque yo sabía que durante todo mi discurso no me había escuchado, pues sus ojos habían estado mirándome, pero con una mirada vacía. Con este panorama comenzamos el segundo día de nuestra travesía por el sur de Estados Unidos.

**¿Qué, os ha gustado? No he podido publicar antes porque estuve inmersa en escribir mi one-shot: "Recuerdos, muchos recuerdos." Antes de nada, gracias a los 505 lectores que ya acumula esta historia. ¡Sois los mejores! También muchas gracias por comentar a: zendayagomez (me hiciste sonrojar. ¿Yo especial? Me parece que no. Tú eres cien veces mejor. Sin bromear. Yo soy bastante corriente y simple. Nada especial en mí. Pero gracias por el halago. Seguiré con los dedos cruzados para que ese encuentro entre tu amiga y tú se produzca. Jamás hay que perder la esperanza, ¿no? En fin, como tan sólo me queda desearte un maravilloso fin de año, pues tan sólo quedan tres días para que el 2013 se acabe.) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola, hermana! Yo estoy muy bien, disfrutando de mi última semana de vacaciones. Es una pena que solo nos den dos semanas de vacaciones, pero yo intento aprovecharlas al máximo para escribir. Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¡Qué suerte que puedas tener facebook! A mi mis padres no me dejan tener ninguna cuenta en una red social, con lo cual no sabes que envidia te tengo. ¡Ay, no sabes que ilusión me hizo que me fueras a regalar otra de tus increíbles fotos de Auslly! No sé de momento que decirte de mi historia para la imagen, lo mío no son las imágenes. Si se me ocurre algo, ya te escribiré algo por P.M. Aunque si prefieres hacerla tú, a mí no me molesta. Sabes de sobra que me encantan las imágenes que haces. Eres una artista. ¡Guau, tus regalos de Navidad han estado muy bien! A mi el año pasado también me regalaron la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre, y me parece que desde esas fechas hasta hoy me he leído tres veces los tres libros. Lo sé, es una locura. ¡Pero es que los Juegos del Hambre son mis libros favoritos! Mi personaje favorito sin lugar a dudas es Peeta. ¿Y el tuyo? Bueno, sólo te deseo que los tres últimos días del año te lo pases genial-fantástico-maravilloso (a mí el 2013 se me ha pasado volando. Me parece mentira que ya sea 2014.) Muchísimos besos y abrazos desde España, hermana.) ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Qué hacemos en la tele?

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos y más al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 10: ¿Qué hacemos en la tele?

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado qué diría de Nueva Orleans, diría de todo menos que hace un clima bastante cálido. Por eso cuando nos adentramos en Louisiana la sensación de calor que nos rodeó me sorprendió. Ya no te cuento cuando llegamos a Nueva Orleans, la ciudad más grande de Louisiana. Allí el calor era casi insoportable. ¡Cómo podía ser abril y hacer veintiséis grados! Aquello era una locura. A pesar de todo, yo seguía abrazada a Austin, para evitar caerme de la moto. No sé cuál de los dos estábamos sudando más, si yo o Austin, que además del calor del ambiente tenía que aguantar mi calor corporal. En cuanto llegamos al centro de la ciudad, aparcamos. No podíamos seguir conduciendo bajo aquel sol de justicia. Bebimos agua cuando bajamos de la moto, íbamos a estar caminando toda la tarde por la ciudad y no podíamos ir deshidratados. Todo estaría bien de no ser porque cuando fui a beber no cayó ni una gota de agua. Nada. Habíamos racionado mal el agua que teníamos, y ahora no nos quedaba nada. Sacudí la botella de litro donde guardábamos el agua, esperando que el milagro se obrara. Pero no. No cayó ni una mísera gota de agua.

- Me temo que tendremos que ir a tomar algo si no queremos morir deshidratados.- habló Austin, resumiendo mis pensamientos.

Asentí. No teníamos más remedio que irnos a tomar algo. Aunque no me hacia demasiada gracia gastar del dinero que teníamos, no nos quedaba más remedio. Caminamos por la calle principal, que estaba abarrotada de gente, que a esas horas estaba echando un ojo a los escaparates, de compras, o simplemente pasando un buen rato con sus amigos. Debíamos siendo los únicos de toda la calle con cara de desesperación, pues el resto sonreía ante el día soleado. Entramos en el primer bar que vimos, sin molestarnos en mirar los precios. Llegamos a la barra y nos derrumbamos en dos butacas. Un camarero nos vino a atender viendo nuestra cara de urgencia.

- ¿Qué querrían, señor y señorita?-preguntó con su tono más educado posible.

- Un refresco de limón, por favor.- pidió Austin.

- Agua, por favor.- me pareció lo más correcto a pedir. Aunque ya no estuviera bajo la tutela de mi madre, la costumbre de no tomar refrescos seguía conmigo.

Al instante nos trajo las bebidas. Austin pagó con las monedas justas. Comenzamos a beber sin respirar tan siquiera. Cuando nuestra sed se vio saciada, comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales del viaje, y soltamos alguna carcajada que otra. No venía nada mal relajarse en momentos puntuales. Habríamos seguido hablando de no ser porque el bar al completo se quedó en silencio. Nos callamos, y buscamos cual sería el motivo de tal silencio. Dimos con ello. En la televisión estaban dando el telediario. Escuchamos, no fuera a ser que esto afectara a algo del viaje. Menos mal que escuchamos.

- La hija del matrimonio entre Penny Dawson y Richard Thomson se asegura que se ha dado a la fuga con el joven de esta foto.- dijo la presentadora mientras en un lateral aparecía una foto borrosa de Austin y yo de una de nuestras múltiples escapadas a su casa.- Este joven, cuyo nombre es Austin, era amigo de la joven desde hacía poco. El padre, Richard Thomson, dueño de la marca de coches más vendida es Estados Unidos, asegura que no parará hasta que encuentre a su pequeña. Para corroborar sus frases, ha dejado este caso en manos de la policía, que ya han desplegado sus medios por todo el país para encontrar a Allyson. La madre nos dijo, en exclusiva, que jamás se fió de ese joven, Austin. Le ve capaz de haber engañado a su hija para escaparse con él, para luego utilizarla. Pasemos con el tiempo.- prosiguió la presentadora, continuando con la programación.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar lo que acababa de oír. La policía nos buscaba. A mí y a Austin. Lo peor era, que nos encontraban, Austin iría a la cárcel, pues según el testigo de mis padres, él me ha embaucado para hacer este viaje. Austin estaba sentado, inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que acababa de oír. Sacudí mi mano delante de su rostro. Dio un respingo, volviendo al mundo real.

- ¿Lo has oído?- asentí, todavía siendo incapaz de expresarme con palabras.- Tenemos problemas.- fue la primera conclusión a la que Austin llegó. No dijo nada más. Se quedó un momento más en silencio.

Nunca creí que una escapada mía podría llegar a tener tales consecuencias, os lo prometo. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, tiene bastante sentido. Mi padre es un ser muy querido y conocido en Estados Unidos. Debería haberme imaginado que se podría armar este lío si me ocurría huir de tal manera. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, porque lo hecho, hecho está. No hay vuelta atrás. Austin se levantó súbitamente. Con un susurro, la dijo:

- Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que la gente de aquí nos asocien con esos locos "Ally" y "Austin."- soltó una carcajada silenciosa ante su propio chiste. Yo también me reí un poco. Todavía no teníamos motivos para preocuparnos. Era tan sólo un bache en nuestro largo camino. Y los baches estaban para sortearlos, no para dejar que te derriben.

Cortamos nuestras risas cuando Austin, ya siendo tradición en él, me agarró de la muñeca, y me sacó a rastras, en esta ocasión, del bar. La gente ni se percató de nuestra ausencia.

Me miré en el espejo del baño en el que habíamos entrado. Austin, decidido a evitar problemas, nos había conseguido un par de gafas de sol y unos sombreros para camuflarnos. Mi gorro era bastante bonito. Era un sombrero de playa ornamentado con un precioso lazo de flores. Mis gafas de sol era de un cristal muy grande, casi me cubría las cejas y los pómulos, y de pasta de color rosa. Había acertado en lo que había robado. Me encantaba el color rosa y las flores. Por su parte, Austin llevaba una gorra de beisbol, a fin de disimular su tan característico pelo rubio, y unas gafas de sol estilo hipster de color amarillo. Nos miramos varias veces e intercambiamos unas miradas.

- Yo creo que si con esto nos identifican es porque tienen rayos X. Te prometo que con el cristal tan oscuro que llevas no se distingue tan siquiera si tienes ojos o no. Una pena, porque tus ojos son preciosos.- dejé de mirar el espejo, para mirar a Austin, totalmente sonrojada.

- Gracias. Aunque los tuyos son más bonitos y expresivos.- no se esperaba que le devolviera el halago, haciéndole sonrojar más. Bajó la mirada, azorado. Sonreí con satisfacción. Sienta bien saber, que aparte de poder sonrojarte, puedes hacer sonrojar al otro. Cuando se le pasó el sonrojo, me volvió a mirar.

- ¿Vamos? A mí me apetece conocer Nueva Orleans… es la primera vez que salgo de Miami y es muy emocionante todo esto para mí…- comenzó a dar brinquitos, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. Suspiré. En ninguna circunstancia dejaría de ser el Austin infantil, aparentemente.

Austin, tomando mi suspiro por un sí, salió corriendo del baño, pues habíamos estado los dos en el de señoras y no creo que estuviera muy bien visto encontrarse a un hombre saliendo tan tranquilamente de un baño. Detrás de él fui yo, con temor de perderle de vista. De verdad, ese chico estaba tan loco… pero ni se me ocurriría cambiarlo por nada.

Eran las doce de la noche, y llevábamos todo el día dando vueltas por Nueva Orleans. Estaba agotada, no habíamos parado en toda la jornada, y el sol que había estado presente toda la jornada no había ayudado nada. Intenté no quejarme mucho, pues Austin había resistido bastante bien y parecía ir perfectamente. Al final, sobre la una de la madrugada, Austin y yo íbamos caminando por un callejón negro, y vacio de gente. En un momento de especial silencio, en el que yo ya no sentía mis pies ni nada, Austin se me encaró y me dijo:

- En fin, ¿cuándo te vas a quejar?- le miré aterrada. ¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta?- Si, Ally, sé perfectamente que los pies te están matando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Te conozco bastante bien como para poder decirte cuando algo te molesta. Tan sólo estaba esperando a que te quejaras. Tú sabes de sobra que cualquier cosa que digas para mí son órdenes.

¿Tan sólo tenía que haberme quejado? Porque no me lo había dicho antes… Hubiéramos solucionado muchos problemas. Me vi obligada a contestar, Austin me estaba mirando esperando alguna respuesta:

- No quería parecer una quejicosa… además, para poder descansar necesitaríamos una habitación dónde dejar todo esto, y andamos escasos de dinero…

- ¿En serio, lo que te preocupaba era el dinero?- me preguntó divertido, Austin. Asentí débilmente, sin saber si estaba dando la respuesta correcta o no.- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Ahora mismo te consigo dinero. Llego el momento de actuar.

Recorrimos de nuevo el callejón y llegamos a la plaza principal. La gente que había era joven, la mayoría de fiesta. Era un buen momento para que Austin actuara, la música siempre anima el alma de la fiesta. Austin se sentó en un banco, y sacó su guitarra. Ensayó tocando un par de notas y se dispuso a tocar la canción. La reconocí al instante. Era una de las primeras que habíamos compuesto.

_Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, _

_drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, _

_like a house of cards, one blow for caving in? [1]_

Cuando acabó la actuación, todas las personas que se encontraban dispersas por la plaza y calles secundarias se habían congregado alrededor de Austin, y le aplaudieron haciendo un gran estruendo. Austin dejó la funda de la guitarra abierta, para que fueran echando el dinero dentro. Cuando la multitud se disperso, me uní con Austin y comenzamos a contar el dinero.

- Veinte, veintiuno, veinticinco…- Austin iba colocando las monedas y billetes en montones.- Treinta y seis, cuarenta. Creo que con todo esto nos podemos permitir descansar una noche aquí en un hotel, y no en un banco.

Alcé las manos al aire, festejando nuestro logro. Recogimos apresuradamente todo, queriendo ir a buscar un hotel cuanto antes. Fui a cargar con mi maleta, como había estado haciendo antes, pero Austin me la arrebató de las manos. Negando con la cabeza, me dijo:

- No voy a permitir que cargues con ello. Estás cansada, y antes te he permitido llevarla porque no quería reconocer que estabas agotada. Ahora llevaré esta maleta y la guitarra hasta el hotel donde durmamos, y luego hasta la habitación. ¿Aclarado?

No puse ninguna queja. Tan sólo murmuré algo parecido a un agradecimiento y me limité a arrastrarme detrás de él hasta donde estuviera el hotel. Nunca creí que hubiera podido estar tan cansada. Pero mira, hoy estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas. Muchas más de las que me gustarían.

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? Antes de nada, quisiera dar las gracias a todo aquel que toma su tiempo para leer la historia. ¡Ya son 628 lectores! ¡Os quiero! También quisiera agradecer a todo aquel que comentó: zendayagomez (oh, no digas eso. No creo que dónde vivas de pena. Seguro que es un lugar fantástico. Ningún lugar es peor que otro, tan sólo son distintos. Yo siempre he querido visitar Sudamérica desde que un tío mío vino de Perú. Me contó un montón de historias de allí, y desde entonces quise visitarlo. Si a ti te hace feliz leer la historia, no sabes tú que feliz me hace a mí que te guste y que la leas. Y aún más feliz que alegre a la gente en los momentos duros. Me encanta que la historia vaya cogiendo más y más lectores, pero que aquellos que han leído mis historias desde el principio sigan me pone más contenta aún. Bueno, sólo me queda desearte un Feliz Año nuevo, porque no sé si conseguiré publicar más hoy. Disfruta del último día del año.) A LadyEluney (bien, bien, adivinaste un poco de que iba a ir la trama del siguiente capítulo… Se ve que has estado atenta a la historia. Espero que no te decepcionara el capítulo. Y gracias por tener la consideración de no preguntar sobre la historia de Austin. Creo que se nota bastante que me duele no poder responder a alguna de vuestras preguntas. Desde aquí te deseo un Feliz Año nuevo, el 2014, y deseo que estas navidades hayan sido de las mejores para ti.) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola! Yo estoy bien, escribiendo este capítulo antes de comenzar con los preparativos de Nochevieja. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? Sé como son unos padres sobreprotectores, los míos son exactamente iguales. Cualquier día me envuelven en papel de burbujas para poder salir a la calle sin darme golpes. Sigo pensando en lo de la imagen, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Entre preparar lo de Navidad y que mi cumpleaños es en menos de dos semanas tengo los días saturados. No sabes lo feliz que me puse al encontrar a un fan de los Juegos del Hambre. Y más contenta me puse cuando vi que teníamos el mismo personaje favorito. Por aquí en España a la gente no le va mucho leer… Es algo bastante triste, la verdad. Por cierto, ¿cuál de los tres libros es tu favorito? El mío es el último, sin lugar a dudas, porque la relación entre Peeta y Katniss se hace más fuerte. En fin, ten un maravilloso-fantástico-increíble-genial fin de año y Año nuevo. ¡Besos y abrazos desde España, hermana!) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos, y tened un buen Año nuevo!**

**XOXOX. **


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos… al final del capítulo.**

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 11: ¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Me levanté sintiendo como un cálido rayo de sol me daba en la cara, cegándome. Me incorporé lentamente, sin querer levantarme. Me quedé sentada en la cama, con las sábanas blancas cubriéndome. Fui a apartar a Austin, pues ya me había acostumbrado a tener que apartarle cada vez que dormíamos, cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba a mi lado. Esto me alarmó por completo. ¿Dónde estaba Austin? Salté de la cama para casi tropezar con un gran bulto que había en el suelo. Observé con más atención al bulto que estaba en el suelo. Era Austin, estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Extrañada, encontré que tenía al lado una nota. Con una letra sumamente irregular, obviamente de él, había escrito:

_"Decidí dormir en el suelo, porque sé que te incomoda que te abrace como un cojín. Como no voy a poder evitar seguir haciéndolo, escogí dormir en el suelo y así no te molestaré."_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios. ¿Austin había dormido en el suelo… por mí? Si que se preocupaba por mí. Pero no podía seguir durmiendo en el suelo. El suelo era de baldosa, y estaba muy frío. Le agarré de las manos, para ver su temperatura. Estaba frío. De verdad sí que estaba loco. A nadie se le ocurría dormir en el suelo sin almohada ni nada. Miré el reloj que había en la pared. Las ocho de la mañana, ya iba siendo hora de despertarle. Además, le iba a hacer un favor. Si seguía recostando en el suelo, enfermaría. Le sacudí con cuidado. Esto no funcionaba. Me acerqué a él, y le susurré al oído:

- Austin, Austin…

Austin, sintiendo mi presencia próxima, fue despertando poco a poco. Abrió los ojos, todavía somnoliento. Sus ojos castaños, tan profundos y expresivos, se fueron adaptando a la luz del entorno. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente despierto, murmuró:

- Buenos días, Ally.

Se incorporó muy rápido. Abrió completamente la ventana, dejando que el aire fresco de la mañana inundara la habitación. Austin asomó la cabeza por la ventana, para que el aire le despejara por completo. Hoy tenían que estar muy despiertos. Iban a ir a Austin, Texas. Era un lugar muy grande, y si no estaban con los cinco sentidos puestos, cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que les robaran lo poco que tenían, o peor, que la investigación policial que les buscaba les pillara, lo cual sería el final de su viaje. Y no habían viajado casi dos días enteros en moto bajo unas circunstancias penosas para irse con las manos vacías. No.

Llevábamos varias horas en la moto. No habíamos desayunado. Yo me iba mareando un poco. Intentado despistar un poco a mi dolor de estómago, miré el paisaje por el que íbamos pasando. Era precioso. Y distinto al que pudieras ver en Miami o en Nueva Orleans. Si allí los paisajes eran un poco más tropicales, aquí eran montañas enormes y llanuras áridas. Seguía haciendo calor, aunque como habíamos salido antes, media hora después de que Austin se despertara, era menor. Había tenido su recompensa. A estas horas, la temperatura era la mitad que ayer cuando íbamos de viaje. A pesar de mis muchas quejas, Austin me seguía obligando a abrazarle por la espalda para no caerme. No es que yo me quejara, claro. Me encantaba abrazarle. Aunque no lo reconociera nunca, a él también le encantaba que lo abrazara. Lo sé porque siempre que le abrazo sus ojos se iluminan como dos luceros y no puede dejar de sonreír en varias horas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo no sé qué cara tendré después de abrazarlo. Espero que no se notara demasiado que me hace muy feliz.

Como os dije, íbamos muy rápido, batíamos en velocidad al viento. Eso fue hasta que nos encontramos con que detrás nuestro había varios coches de policía. Me volví de nuevo, sin poder creerme que pudiera haber tanto policía detrás de nosotros. Algo nerviosa, di varios golpes en la espalda a Austin. Austin se giró para mirarme a mí.

- ¿Qué quieres Al…?- las palabras murieron en su boca, al ver en qué situación nos encontrábamos. Soltó un par de maldiciones. Controlando su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo, me ordenó:- Agárrate fuerte. Vamos a comprobar la potencia de esta moto.

No me dio tiempo a aferrarme con fuerza a él cuando el mundo a mí alrededor se convirtió en una mancha de colores diversos. La velocidad a la que llegaba esa moto era tal que no me permitía ni distinguir lo que había delante de mis narices. Austin se inclinó más, obligándome a agacharme con él. Con esto la moto ganó más velocidad, si eso era posible. Sentí el viento zumbar en mis oídos, y el aire volverse diez grados más frío. Mis sentidos se confundían, y de lo único que podía estar segura era de que estaba abrazada a Austin, que desprendía calor. Esto fue lo único que me ayudó a mantener mi temperatura en aquel momento.

Fue imposible para mí determinar cuántos kilómetros habíamos recorrido, o cuanto habíamos tardado. Sólo os puedo decir que al final tuve que ir con los ojos cerrados, pues a pesar de que llevara casco, el miedo a caer era muy grande. Cuando los quise abrir, habíamos llegado a Austin, Texas. Austin se estaba quitando el casco, y yo seguí su mismo ejemplo. Por el calor que había debían haber pasado por los menos dos horas desde que la policía nos comenzara a perseguir.

- ¿Les diste esquinazo?

- Sí, conseguí esquivarles.-contestó Austin.

Cuando se quitó el casco no pude contener un gritito. Austin estaba muy pálido, y ojeroso. Tenía los ojos ligeramente irritados y la nariz de un color rojizo muy fuerte. Cuando su rostro recibió el aire cálido de la ciudad texana, no pudo contener un estornudo. Austin estaba enfermo. No había manera de ocultarlo. Aunque a lo mejor ese era su aspecto normal por las mañanas y yo no me había enterado todavía.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Austin?

- Si, por supuesto que sí, Ally.- replicó Austin, en un tono muy poco convincente. Culminó su frase con un estornudo.

Yo creía que si se encontraba mal, pero si él se siente perfectamente, ¿quién soy yo para contradecirle? No nos dijimos mucho más y cogimos el poco equipaje que nos quedaba. No sabíamos si íbamos a conseguir una habitación de hotel para descansar, pero por si acaso. Caminamos por las calles. El día se encontraba en su apogeo, todas las personas que trabajaban saliendo y entrando de oficinas y comercios. Austin y yo nos sentíamos un poco fuera de lugar, con nuestro desaliñado aspecto. Intentamos no darnos cuenta de las extrañas miradas que nos daba la gente. Al cabo de tres horas, ya nos habíamos recorrido Austin tres veces. Comprenderías esto si supieras a qué velocidad iba Austin. Yo creo que no sabe lo que es andar. Nos encontrábamos en una plaza, comiendo lo que ese día Austin había conseguido robar. En serio, no sé como lo hace para que nadie se percate. Esta vez había conseguido varias botellas de agua, unos bocadillos de queso y carne y zumos de frutas. Suspiré mientras comía. Hacía días que no comía nada en condiciones. Austin había devorado su comida en cuestión de segundos, y ahora se entretenía observando a un músico que tocaba en una esquina buscando un poco de limosna, sin mucho éxito. No era tan malo.

- Ally, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-asentí, mientras seguí comiendo mi bocadillo.- ¿Por qué no actúas tú con tus canciones? Yo te he escuchado cantar a veces cuando componemos y cantas muy bien, tienes una voz muy armoniosa.

Me sonrojé ante el halago. Sólo Austin sabe de mi pasión por la música, por lo que sólo él podría halagarme sobre mi voz. Pensé un poco mi respuesta. Era un secreto bastante duro para mí, pues no se lo he contado a nadie. Decidí que podría confiar en Austin. Si confié en él para que escapáramos en moto, podría confiarle cualquier cosa.

- ¿Austin?- el mencionado dejó de prestar atención al músico para volcar toda su atención en mí. Carraspeé. Se me había formado un nudo en la garganta solo de pensarlo:- No actúo por… temor a lo que la gente pueda decir.- Austin enarcó las cejas, sin saber de que hablaba. Se lo aclaré:- Lo entenderías si vieras como me trataban en el instituto. Recibí toda clase de insultos y…- titubeé un momento, sintiendo de nuevo la angustia que viví esos días. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por mi mejilla.- criticas. Nadie me quería, nadie. Estaba sola. Sólo hubo una cosa que entendí y era… no mereces la pena.

Comencé a dejar que las emociones me tomaran, y un llanto salió de mis labios, y las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos. Lloré y lloré. Austin, tímido y un poco torpe, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Le rodeé con mis brazos y reposé mi cabeza contra su hombro, donde lloré amargamente unos minutos más. Me separé, y perdiéndome en sus profundos ojos castaños, terminé el relato que había dejado sin concluir.

- Por eso no actúo, Austin. Todo van a ser críticas negativas, ya verás.

Austin negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Esa sonrisa siempre la tenía cuando se le ocurría una idea.

- No, Ally, no. La gente estoy seguro de que se mueren de ganas de oírte cantar. Si tienes una voz, pero no la usas, ¿para qué la quieres? Vas a actuar aquí, hoy.- abrí la boca para replicar, pero Austin fue más rápido y me puso la mano en la boca.- Sin peros. Hoy actúas, y vas a conseguirnos el dinero que necesitamos…- estornudó ruidosamente.- para poder descansar bajo un techo, ¿vale, Ally? Vamos a vencer a ese estúpido miedo. No te puede estar condicionando toda tu vida, ¿no crees? Ahora, ¡a componer una canción para ti!

Tuve que aceptar que Austin no me iba a dejar escapar, con lo cual, aterrorizada y resignada, me puse a componer. Fue una de las canciones que Austin y yo tardamos menos en componer. La gente nos miraba un poco extrañados, no sé si se debió a la gran complicidad que demostrábamos Austin y yo cuando componíamos o a que eran las tres de la tarde cuando comenzamos a componer. El caso es que, tras hojas arrancadas y mal sonantes notas de guitarra, tuvimos la canción. Austin dejó caer la funda de la guitarra para que la gente depositara el dinero. Mientras, yo me preparé mentalmente. No iba a pasar nada, no iba a pasar nada. ¿Qué podía pasar? Además, Austin ya lo había dicho. Necesitábamos ese dinero para la habitación del hotel. Todos mis pensamientos se fueron cuando comencé a escuchar la guitarra de Austin y tuve la necesidad de cantar. Sin poder contenerme, canté:

_"´Cause I´m on top of the world (ay), _

_I´m on top the world (ay.)_

_Waiting on this for a while now._

_Paying my dues to the dirt." [1]_

Había cantado mirando al suelo, y un gran aplauso me obligó a levantar la cabeza. Estaba rodeada por docenas de personas, todas mirándome con una sonrisa radiante, algunas incluso tarareando mis palabras. La felicidad que me inundó en ese momento fue desbordante. Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo tan intenso. Austin había aprovechado mi momento de reflexión para contar el dinero ganado. Se levantó del suelo sujetando bastantes monedas y billetes.

- Cincuenta dólares, Ally. Cincuenta.- incrédula, abrí los ojos como platos. Austin asintió, entendiendo lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza.- Sí, Ally, tienes talento. Muchísimo.- mostrándome de nuevo el dinero, dijo:- Te lo advertí, Ally. Tienes una voz preciosa.

Del entusiasmo me tiré contra él, dándole un abrazo. Era mi manera de decirle, con las palabras que me faltaban, que le debía mucho. Por confiar en mí cuando nadie lo hizo. Era algo difícil de olvidar.

_[1] No me pertenece On top of the world, de Imagine Dragons. Es muy buena canción, aunque lo que me inspiró para ponerla aquí es la versión de Dove Cameron. Es buenísima, debéis escucharla. _

******¡Espero que os gustara! Consideradlo como un regalo de Año nuevo. ¡Feliz 2014 a todos! ¡Gracias a los 684 lectores que vamos acumulando! ¡Sois geniales, y no sabéis cuan feliz me hacéis! También gracias por su review a zendayagomez (¡Feliz 2014 a ti también! Ya verás, el 2014 va a ser mejor que el 2013, sin lugar a dudas. No sé cómo será tu país, pero no puede ser tan malo. Dentro de lo malo, siempre hay algo bueno, positivo. Además, debes tener en cuenta, de que, aunque tú ahora lo ves todo negativo, siempre lo puedes mirar desde otra perspectiva, una mejor. Todos los países tienen cosas negativas. El mío tiene un índice altísimo de políticos corruptos, y están liberando a presos peligrosos que se supone que deberían estar cumpliendo condena. Pero yo en lugar de quedarme con eso, me quedo con que mi país es cuna de los mejores escritores, tiene unos paisajes preciosos…Míralo desde mi punto de vista. Todo es más divertido. Y alegre. Yo no soy muy sabia, la verdad. Tan sólo tiendo a dar mi opinión, que es bastante distinta a la del resto. Pero gracias. Está bien saber que alguien aprecia mi opinión. Sólo me queda desearte un muy feliz 2014.) ¡Abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Quieres aprender a robar?

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, respuestas a preguntas… al final de este capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 12: ¿Quieres aprender a robar?

Caminamos por la calle, con el sol de la tarde golpeándonos la espalda. Íbamos en silencio, aunque no nos hacía falta hablar. Sólo con mirarnos podíamos entendernos. Pero yo iba planificando algo dentro de mí. Llevaba varios días maravillada ante la habilidad de Austin para robar sin ser descubierto. Estaba decidida a descubrir como lo hacía. Es más, no me importaría aprender como lo hace. Lo que pasaba es que ningún momento ni contexto me parecía el más adecuado para sacar el tema a coacción. Austin pareció darse cuenta de que estaba maquinando algo, pues enseguida me preguntó:

- Y bien, Ally, ¿qué tramas?- me volví, sorprendida. ¿Tan bien me conocía?- Sí, tan bien te conozco, Ally. Ahora más vale que confieses que tramas, pilla.

- Verás, me estaba preguntando cómo es que eres capaz de robar sin que te pillen.- Austin enarcó las cejas, confuso. Sin lugar a dudas no se esperaba esa confesión.- Es más, me gustaría aprender como lo haces, por si alguna vez me hace falta, ya sabes… "coger prestado" algo para poder comer.

Seguimos avanzando unos pasos más en completo silencio. Austin estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir. Como cada vez que pensaba y a la vez iba caminando, se tropezó varias veces que muchas personas, que, airadas, lanzaban maldiciones al chico que iba despistado y llevaba aquella espantosa gorra. Si ellos supieran porque había pasado aquel chico… se guardarían para ellos mismos los comentarios. Cuando ya iba la décima persona contra la que se chocaba, paramos a sentarnos en un banco que había a un lado de la calle. Austin salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su trasero tocó la ardiente superficie del banco de metal. Fue a hablar, pero lo pensó un momento. Cogió y me acercó más. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y comenzó a susurrar. Mientras, tapaba sus labios con una mano, para que nadie pudiera leerle los labios.

- Ally, debes entender que para mí robar no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso de saber hacer, ¿entiendes?- asentí apresuradamente. Sus labios rozando mi oreja lograba que mi mente se quedara en blanco, y su aliento calentando mi cuello conseguía que no me concentrara en nada de lo que estuviera diciendo. Esperé que no se notara mucho que estaba poniendo más esfuerzo en escucharle de lo habitual.- Por eso no sé si debería enseñarte. ¿De verdad quieres?

Esta vez me lo pensé. Si Austin estaba poniendo reticencias se debería a algo, ¿no? Mientras estaba repensando las consecuencias de esto, Austin comenzó a toser como un loco, y a estornudar. Dejé de centrarme en mí para ver el estado de mi compañero. Estaba pálido, muy pálido, y tenía los ojos muy rojos. Además, se encogido sobre su estómago, síntoma de que le dolía la barriga.

- No, Austin, no tienes porque enseñarme.- le contesté.- Y menos si te encuentras mal. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

- Nunca he estado mejor.- replicó, aunque la duda resonaba por su voz.

Decidí confiar en él. Si él decía que estaba bien, estaba bien. Ya tenía diecisiete años, se supone que con esa edad eres capaz de analizar la situación y comportante con cierta sensatez para que todo vaya bien. Pues al parecer no. Más tarde ya me arrepentí de confiar tan pronto. Oh, sí que me arrepentí.

Después de una larga charla entre susurros al oído, Austin accedió a enseñarme a robar. Bueno, no creo que lo hiciera por enseñarme a robar, sino porque estaba empeñado en demostrarme que estaba perfectamente, tan perfectamente que tenía todas sus cualidades preparadas para asaltar en una tienda. Con paso seguro entramos en el hipermercado más cercano, para no tener que andar mucho más. Dejamos la maleta y la guitarra en una taquilla que había a la entrada del establecimiento. Austin saludó a las cajeras como si nada al pasar por la línea de caja. Yo iba un poco desconfiada detrás de él, temiendo que nos pillaran, pero cuando vi con que naturalidad Austin se paseaba seguí su ejemplo y todo fue a mejor. Una vez dentro, nos detuvimos entre dos pasillos para poder planificarnos mejor.

- Y bien, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Austin. Cualquiera habría interpretado esa frase como: ¿qué quieres "comprar"? Yo, sabiendo lo que íbamos a hacer, no pude evitar sonreír ante aquello.

- Querría… Fácil, chocolate.- contesté, tras pensarlo un poco.

Me encantaba el chocolate. Era pensar en ello y no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Austin vio como sonreía y pudo averiguar a qué se debía. Me agarró de la mano, y juntos buscamos el pasillo dedicado a los dulces. Enseguida dimos con él. Había muchísimas modalidades de chocolate, pero cogimos el más simple de todos. Chocolate con leche.

- Ahora observa.- me indicó Austin, mientras depositaba todas las chocolatinas en el suelo.

Se fue a un extremo y otro del pasillo para asegurarse que nadie le seguía. Tras quedar claro que no había nadie por el comercio, Austin volvió junto a mí y comenzó a quitar el papel del chocolate. Yo colaboré con él. Al principio me sentí un poco culpable, estaba cogiendo alimentos que costaban un precio, y ese dinero iría destinado al salario de los trabajadores del centro. Pero luego la culpabilidad se pasó en cuanto mis tripas rugieron de hambre al oler el tan familiar olor del chocolate. La boca se me hacía agua de solo olerlo. Esto me dio la valentía que me faltaba, y comencé a desempapelar chocolatinas como loca. Conseguimos quitar más de treinta envoltorios. Austin analizó el montón de chocolate con una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Creo que con estos bastará.- comentó en voz bajita. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y no había mucha gente allí, por lo que podrían ser oídos con facilidad.- Hemos quitado el envoltorio para que no salten las alarmas por el código de barras.- me informó.

Sin decirme nada, comenzó a ocultar las chocolatinas en una bolsa que había sacado de un bolsillo de su pantalón. ¿De dónde la había sacado? Ante mi estupefacción Austin se permitió soltar unas risitas silenciosas. Cuando acabó de guardar todas, ató un nudo a la bolsa, y, rápidamente, la ocultó bajo su camiseta. El contacto de su piel con el frío plástico provocó que fuera a estornudar. Yo, siendo más rápida, le tapé la nariz con los dedos, para evitar que estornudara. No podíamos hacer ruido ahora, estábamos muy cerca de hacer el motín. Tras ese pequeño incidente, salimos del pasillo de los dulces y volvimos hacia la salida, para salir como si no hubiera pasado nada. Nos despedimos educadamente de las cajeras y yo salí la primera por la puerta. Ya estaba cantando victoria cuando oí un ruidoso estornudo y el ruido de objetos cayendo al suelo. Entré corriendo a la tienda para encontrar a los guardias rodeando a Austin, el sonido de las sirenas antirrobo sonando por todo lo alto, y Austin en el suelo vomitando. Todas las chocolatinas estaban hechas añicos en el suelo, y no había ninguna prueba más incriminatoria que esa. Era obvio que Austin era el culpable. El guardia más grande y fornido le ordenó con voz autoritaria:

- Las manos a la espalda.

Austin hizo tal cual le dijeron, y el guardia sacó las esposas. Cuando iban a esposar a Austin, el instintito mandó sobre mi cerebro y me tiré encima del guardia, con todas mis fuerzas. El guardia sucumbió bajo mi peso, pues no había previsto mi ataque. Ni yo tampoco. Aún así, presa del pánico de que fueran a encerrar a mi mejor amigo, me levanté del suelo rápidamente y volví al ataque. De esa pelea se sacaron patadas, puñetazos, zancadillas… ninguno de los guardias se libró de un golpe, y al final todos yacían en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor. Yo todavía no me explicaba de dónde había sacado toda esa fuerza, pero estaba muy orgullosa de haber logrado salvar el pellejo a mi amigo. Corrí hasta la esquina donde estaba Austin, esposado. El último guardia logró esposarle antes de que yo me tirara sobre él también. Le ayudé a incorporarse y le quité las esposas. Iba a decirle algo cuando Austin señaló a un lado. Las cajeras nos observaban atónitas. ¿Quién les diría que una chica y un chico de diecisiete años serían capaces de hacer tal daño? Sin demorarnos demasiado, recogimos los trozos de chocolate que se podían salvar. Después cargamos con mi maleta y su guitarra y nos fuimos corriendo. No paramos de corres hasta estar en un pequeño parque con columpios a la otra punta de la ciudad. Nos derrumbamos en un banco envejecido de madera jadeando. En cuanto Austin recuperó el aliento, me dijo:

- Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté, extrañada. Hasta lo que llegaba a recordar me había ayudado en este viaje muchísimo.

- Porque he sido incapaz de enseñarte a robar… y porque hemos echado a perder casi todo el chocolate por mi culpa.- susurró, avergonzado.

Suspiré. Este chico nunca cambiaría. Debería empezar a asumir que hay ciertas cosas que no son responsabilidad suya, pero hasta el momento… es mi cargo consolarle. Le acaricié la mejilla ardiente, debido a su fiebre. Estaba de verdad enfermo. Austin levantó la mirada de sus zapatos y me miró en los ojos, permitiéndome sumergirme en sus ojos castaños. Aunque si me fijaba un poco mejor se podía ver que tenía algunos pigmentos de verde… Sacudí la cabeza, dejando de fijar en sus ojos.

- Austin, no es tu culpa estar enfermo y no poder rendir todo lo que puedas. Considera esto como una experiencia más. Si no llegas a estornudar, jamás habríamos descubierto mi habilidad para atacar por la espalda…- esto consiguió hacerle sonreír.

Se quedó un momento pensando mis palabras, y, dándose cuenta que tenía razón, me abrazó con fuerza. Me pilló por sorpresa, he de confesar. De todas las reacciones a mis palabras la que menos me esperaba era un abrazo. Tras dejar a un lado la sorpresa, correspondí a su abrazo, intentando abrazarle tan fuerte como él a mí. Su cuerpo desprendía mucho calor, dándome más ganas de abrazarle, pues la noche fría ya se había impuesto al día. Cuando nos separamos (aunque no me habría molestado para nada quedarme un rato más) me dijo:

- Tienes razón.- hubo un momento de silencio, en el que recapacitó algo. Luego continuó:- Gracias Ally. Por todo lo que has hecho por mí en este viaje.

- De nada Austin. Y me temo que voy a tener que hacer otra cosa por ti. Austin, estás enfermo.- el aludido negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero ya nada podía convencerme.- Sí, Austin, estás enfermo. Has vomitado en el hipermercado. Así que ahora nos vamos a gastar el dinero en una habitación para que puedas descansar.

Resignado, Austin volvió a cargar con las cosas y me siguió por detrás, en nuestra búsqueda desesperada por una económica habitación de hotel.

Como podéis imaginar, nos pasamos el resto de la noche en la primera habitación de hotel que encontramos. Yo conseguí sopa para Austin y le preparé manzanilla para que pudiera dormir mejor. Mientras me comí todo el chocolate que habíamos recolectado de la tienda. Sobre la una de la madrugada Austin cayó rendido en la cama. Observé cómo sus pestañas se entornaban, y al fin descansaba. Pero no pasó mucho cuando comenzó a moverse inquieto en sus sueños y a gemir palabras entendibles. Recordé que lo que me dijo de que siempre dormía abrazado a un cojín para evitar tener pesadillas. No tenía cojín, sólo la almohada dónde reposaba la cabeza. Busqué por todos los lugares de la habitación un cojín, pero nada. Estaba a punto de dejarle pasar una noche de inquietud cuando recordé como él se abrazaba a mí para dormir, como si fuera su cojín. Quitándome los zapatos, me metí bajo las sábanas junto a Austin. Al instante él me rodeó con sus brazos y sonrió, más tranquilo. Juntos dormimos esa noche. Fue una en las que más descansé.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí me pareció muy divertido escribir la parte de Ally atacando a los guardias, era demasiado surrealista. ¡Muchas gracias a los lectores! ¡Ya vamos por los 785! Gracias también por los comentarios a: Guest, RaurayAusllyfan (me alegro de que te guste la historia. Feliz año nuevo a ti también.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! Bueno, tanto si te mudas de país como si no, sólo quería decirte que espero que sea lo mejor para ti, y que disfrutes al máximo de la vida, que dura poco. Así que ya sabes, ¡a pasárselo bien! No dejes que nadie te impida esto. Yo no me considero alguien maravilloso, soy alguien bastante mundano y corriente, pero muchas gracias por valorarme así. No, no fuiste ruda. Entiendo que el 2013 fue difícil para ti, por lo que en algún momento tendrás que desahogarte, ¿no? No me molesta que te desahogues conmigo. En fin, disfruta al máximo de este día, que te lo mereces.) A Melisa Mayte (¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que el 2014 sea aún mejor que el 2013 para ti. ¿Qué tal? Yo un poco triste, tan sólo me quedan cuatro días de vacaciones. El ocho ya estoy de vuelta. Mi cumpleaños es el próximo domingo, el doce de enero. A mis padres les encanta preparar todo con antelación, porque luego se pasan la semana trabajando y no pueden preparar nada de mi cumple. Cumplo catorce años. ¡Party! Ya vi la imagen y me encanto, es preciosa, muchas gracias. Y aún te doy más las gracias por adaptarla para que la pueda usar como imagen de la historia. ¡Gracias! Voy a ver si consigo poner la imagen, pues la última vez no lo logré… En fin, pásatelo muy bien este fin de semana, y ten un maravilloso-fantástico-increíble-genial-asombroso sábado. Besos y abrazos desde España, hermana.) Y a LadyEluney (¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo a ti también! Espero que este año sea genial para ti. Jejeje… gracias por la observación de lo de la moto. Verás, yo jamás he ido en moto, con lo que ando un poco perdida respecto a cómo debe ser ir de viaje en ella. Me encanta que te gustara el capítulo, a mí también me gusta Imagine Dragons, les suelo escuchar cuando escribo estos capítulos. Ten un maravilloso fin de semana.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX.**


	13. Chapter 13: ¿No tienes más ropa?

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones, agradecimientos… al final de esta página.**

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 13: ¿No tienes más ropa?

Me levanté con Austin a mi lado. Intenté soltarme, esta vez con éxito. Fui al baño, a ducharme y asearme, hacía varios días que no me bañaba. Se sentía bien quitarse toda la suciedad del cuerpo. Cuando acabé me cambié de ropa, y aproveché para limpiar la que llevo cargando desde que salí de casa. Una vez hecho todo esto, fui a comprobar que Austin seguía dormido. Efectivamente, seguía descansando en la cama, encogido. Tenía bastante mejor aspecto que ayer, seguramente ya le había bajado la fiebre que tenía hacia unas horas. Debía levantarle, pues ya eran las nueve de la mañana y teníamos que arrancar hacia Denver, Colorado. Era muy cansado pasarse el día de estado en estado, de hotel en hotel, pero tenía su recompensa. Disfrutabas más de tu vida, tú marcabas tu horario. No me explico cómo es que tardé tanto en huir de esa casa. Vi como Austin se desperezaba, estirando los brazos hasta el techo. Lo primero que hicieron sus ojos fue buscarme con la mirada. Hablé, para hacerme notar:

- Buenos días, Austin.

- ¡Hola, Ally!- me saludó Austin, muchísimo más animado que ayer.- Ya estoy mejor que ayer, gracias por cuidarme.

- De nada. Ahora deberías ir a ducharte, hoy queríamos llegar a Colorado, ¿recuerdas? Y deberías cambiarte de ropa, llevas demasiado tiempo con esas prendas puestas.

Austin bajó la mirada, azorado y un poco avergonzado. ¿Por qué esa actitud? Enseguida lo comprendí.

- No tienes más ropa, ¿verdad?- él asintió, confirmando mis temores. Pero, ¿por qué preocuparse de esto cuando me ha enseñado a robar?- Puedo conseguirte ropa nueva, si quieres.

- ¿Segura? Debes tener en cuenta que ahora la policía va a estar más en alerta que nunca, pues estamos en la lista de buscados y ayer nos vieron en una tienda. No quiero que te pase nada malo.- esto último lo dijo con tal cariño que logró hacerme estremecer. Quité hierro al asunto.

- No pasa nada, Austin. En menos de diez minutos te tendré un conjunto.- le prometí mientras salía por la puerta del cuarto.

Corrí por el hall del hotel, lanzando buenos días a diestro y siniestro, para evitar levantar demasiadas sospechas. Iba con tal prisa que casi me choco contra unos guardias. Me detuve helada en el sitio al oír de lo que estaban hablando.

- … ya ves, tuvimos que redoblar el control policial, pues tenemos testigos y grabaciones de que Dawson y ese chico andan por aquí, en Austin.- comentó el primer guardia, un señor de unos cuarenta años bajito y muy enjuto.

- Yo creo que tienen razón sus padres. Ese chico la está obligando a seguirle a todas partes, la tiene engañada. No me extrañaría nada si dentro de dos días nos encontramos sus restos. Si por mí fuera, ya habría detenido a ese chico tan escurridizo.- opinó el segundo guardia, algo más joven que el otro y más atlético.

Ambos asintieron, coincidiendo en la opinión. Horrorizada, salí por la puerta de emergencias. ¡Querían detener a Austin! No había hecho nada malo, sólo me estaba ayudando a huir de mi asquerosa vida. Intenté no pensar en ello. Me desvié en la primera tienda de ropa masculina que encontré. Tenía que conseguir la ropa de Austin cuanto antes, para poder irnos de allí rápido, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que nos hospedábamos en ese hotel. Cogí los primeros vaqueros al azar, procurando que parecieran del tamaño de Austin, que ya era bastante. Como no sabía cómo era el clima de Denver, cogí una sudadera muy grande y roja y una camisa de cuadros verdes y amarillos. Por último, rebusqué entre los estantes de camisetas hasta encontrar una camiseta blanca, sin ningún estampado. Cargué con todo ello hasta el vestuario más próximo, y aquí llegaba la parte complicada. Comencé a cortar todas las etiquetas y muestras de que era nuevo con los dientes y con la ayuda de los hierros de las perchas que había esparcidas por el suelo. Una vez quitadas todas las etiquetas, las oculté bajo un montón de ropa no deseada que había. Rápidamente me puse encima de mis vaqueros los de Austin. Guau, eran enormes. Doblé la parte de la pata del pantalón que arrastraba y proseguí a ponerme la camiseta blanca. Luego la camisa, y por último la sudadera. Cuando me miré al espejo, mi tamaño a lo ancho había aumentado el doble. Salí del vestuario dando torpes pasos, acostumbrándome a mi nuevo tamaño. Salir de las puertas de la tienda sin que ninguna alarma saltase fue para mí el mayor milagro de mi vida. Me dirigí corriendo al hotel.

- Vamos, Austin, sal del baño. La ropa no te puede quedar tan mal…- le grité.

Llevaba más de media hora en el baño, y no quería salir porque decía verse "ridículo." Ya cansada de la espera, abrí la puerta sin su consentimiento.

- ¡Ally!- chilló Austin, asustado.

Observé su cambio de apariencia. Se había puesto los vaqueros (al fin unos que no estuvieran rotos) junto con la sudadera roja. Le quedaba genial ese color. Lo único que fallaba era que llevaba el pelo demasiado revuelto y despeinado. Me acerqué a él y le coloqué el pelo con mis manos, mesándolo. Austin intentó apartarme de su pelo, sin resultado.

- ¡Ally, para!

- Ya está.- dije, separándome de él.- Te queda muy bien la ropa.- le halagué, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Austin se sonrojó al ver cómo le observaba. Salimos del baño. No había quitado el ojo de Austin desde que salimos del baño, y yo era consciente de ello. No sabía que me pasaba con este chico. Me hacía sentir tantas emociones juntas que yo era incapaz de describir. Muchas de ellas nunca las habría descubierto de no haberle conocido. Al principio me hubiera costado reconocerlo, pero me temo… sí, me temo que me gusta Austin. Sé que no debería. Somos mejores amigos, y estamos juntos en un viaje. No, no es el mejor momento para desarrollar sentimientos por alguien, pero yo soy así de oportuna. Que se le va a hacer.

- Ally, ¿querrías componer una canción antes de irnos?- me ofreció Austin, si darse cuenta del debate interno que se daba en mí en esos momentos. Negué, saliendo de mi mundo.- ¿Por qué?

- Oí una conversación de los guardias esta mañana. Nos buscan, Austin. Saben dónde estamos. Y peor aún. Comentaban que no dudarían un instante y nos detendrían.- le contesté, desvelando todos los temores y remordimientos que tenía desde esta mañana.

- ¡Qué más da! No vamos a tardar nada, Ally, te lo prometo. Si en una hora no hemos acabado nos vamos de aquí, ¿vale?- me rogó, mirándome con esos ojos castaños que lograban que me derritiera en un momento. Resignada, asentí. Austin lo celebró, haciendo lo que él denomina "su baile feliz." Si queréis saber mi opinión, es un baile espantoso, pero si lo hace él queda bastante adorable.

Saqué mi diario y un lápiz. Austin desenfundó su guitarra. Juntos nos sentamos en el suelo, como llevamos haciendo desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos en el mundo de la música. Austin tocó un par de acordes, buscando la inspiración de alguna manera. Yo comencé a tararear algún tono que se me ocurriera, pero no me gustaba.

- ¿De qué queremos cantar?- pregunté, meditando. No se me ocurría nada.

- No sé, pero debe ser algo original. Probablemente esta sea la canción con la que probemos suerte en Los Ángeles, y si triunfa puede que sea la que nos haga famosos, e incluso millonarios.- sus ojos se iluminaron, probablemente imaginándose con toda esa cantidad de dinero.

Ante sus palabras se me ocurrió una idea. Probé varias notas, y ya tuve la melodía. El problema era que yo no sabía tocar muy bien la guitarra, pero yo era la única que sabía el ritmo de la melodía.

- Austin, ¿me dejas la guitarra?- le pregunté. Austin dejó de raspear la guitara para mirarme sorprendido.

- Ally, tú no sabías tocar la guitarra, ¿te acuerdas?

- Pues enséñame. Tengo la idea de la guitarra, pero me gustaría ver personalmente como suena en la guitarra, porque sólo yo sé el ritmo.

- Vale.- pensó un momento, dubitativo.- ¿Te molesta demasiado romper el espacio personal?

- No.- contesté, extrañada.- ¿Por?

- Nada, ahora lo verás. Sujeta la guitarra.

Me pasó el instrumento. Imitando a Austin lo sujeté. Austin pasó a gatas y se situó detrás de mí. Se sentó detrás, y, abriendo sus piernas, me colocó entre ellas. Me recosté contra él, acomodándome. Luego, entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos y los colocó entre las cuerdas de la guitarra. En la otra mano me entregó una púa para poder raspar las cuerdas. Fue deslizando mis dedos por todas las cuerdas, y susurrándome al oído cual era el nombre de cada nota. Sin duda pensaréis que estaba incómoda recostada contra Austin, pero ambos estábamos muy cómodos así. Yo sentada entre sus piernas, y recostada contra su pecho, mientras juntos tocamos una melodía. Aunque mejor era la melodía de nuestros corazones, que iban a la vez, aunque ninguno de los dos nos dábamos cuenta. Cuando Austin consideró que ya había aprendido, dejó mis manos libres, para que tocara libremente. Dejó mis manos con cierta reticencia, como queriendo mantener el contacto conmigo. Yo ignoré este detalle. Era imposible que yo… que yo gustara a Austin.

- Ally, ya puedes empezar a tocar la melodía. Si quieres yo canto.- asentí, aceptando su oferta. Le tendí mi libro para que mirara la idea.

Probé unas cuantas veces hasta que me solté a tocar la melodía completa. Austin, enseguida captando el ritmo, comenzó a percutir con el pie el compás de la canción. No hubo que esperar mucho para que su dulce voz comenzara a cantar:

"_I want to be a billionaire, so freaking bad…_

_Buy all the things I never had…_

_I want to be on the cover of Forbes magazine…_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen._

_Oh, every time I close my eyes…_

_I see my name in shining lights._

_A different city every night. _

_Oh, I swear, the world better prepare…_

_For when I´m a billionaire." [1]_

Aplaudí, entusiasta. La canción sonaba perfecta salida de los labios de Austin. Me giré para mirarle. Sonreí de manera evidente. Nunca le había visto más feliz. Me abrazó, cerrando el escaso espacio que había entre nosotros. Todavía abrazados, dijo:

- Esta canción es genial, Ally. Ya puede prepararse Los Ángeles, no sabe lo que les espera… Vamos a arrasar.

No podía estar más en lo cierto. En eso coincidía con Austin. Con nuestras ilusiones renovadas, recogimos todo y nos preparamos para irnos a Colorado, con la esperanza de que cada día estábamos más cerca de alcanzar nuestros sueños.

_[1] No me pertenece "Billionaire" de Bruno Mars y Travie McCoy. Muy buena canción, por cierto. _

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo todavía estoy alucinando ante la cantidad de lectores que esta historia lleva acumulando. ¡852 lectores en 12 capítulos! No hay palabras para expresar mi gratitud. ¡Sois lo mejor! Además quisiera dar las gracias por comentar a Arianna Loli (¡Hola! Me encanta ver como mi escritura hace feliz a la gente, a pesar de que todavía me quedan muchos rasgos por perfeccionar de mi manera de escribir. También me gusta ver cómo va ganando fans la historia. Por cierto, me has sorprendido. ¡No me puedo creer que te hayas leído todas mis historias en tan poco tiempo! Leí tu comentario en mi otra historia. Te debo dar las gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis historias. ¡Muchas gracias! Ten un maravilloso domingo y sé muy feliz, te lo mereces.) Y a zendayagomez (¡Hola! Gracias por comentar en cada capítulo de mis historias, por muy tarde que los publique, y por considerarme alguien admirable, de verdad. Son comentarios como los tuyos lo que me hace seguir escribiendo. Ver como mi historia ayuda a la gente es lo mejor. No, tu opinión no me molesta, porque tienes razón. Sólo tienes una vida, y se acorta si la malgastas. Sí, escuché lo que hizo Ross. A mí no me molestó para nada, sinceramente. El chico tan sólo estaba siguiendo la tradición de besar a alguien a las doce el día de año nuevo. Nada más. Todavía me cuesta creer que haya habido tanta gente que ha generado tal revuelo. Y tú, ¿qué opinas? Por cierto, me alegra y sorprende observar como hay gente que comprende el significado del capítulo anterior. Bueno, me despido. Abrazos desde España.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX.**


	14. Chapter 14: ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, menciones, saludos… todo al final del capítulo. **

**Nada de esto me pertenece, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 14: ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

No sé cómo definir el frío que comencé a sufrir cuando nos adentramos en el territorio del estado de Colorado. Habíamos pasado del calor infernal de Austin al frío que hacia aquí, en Denver. Tiritaba fuertemente, mis dientes entrechocándose produciendo el sonido de unas castañuelas. Austin, a mi lado, era el ejemplo contrario. Desprendía un calor que parecía inhumano, dada las temperaturas que había allí. Me abracé con más fuerza a él, reposando mi cabeza en su espalda, utilizándolo a modo de almohada. Austin no pareció molestarle esto, por lo que me mantuve todo el viaje igual. Agradecí mucho que cuando llegamos a Denver Austin parara enfrente de un bar, dónde pedí chocolate caliente. Me quedé de pie, porque ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sentada en la moto. Austin tampoco se sentó, se quedó de pie junto a mí. Cuando acabamos nuestras bebidas (él un café y yo el chocolate) nos quedamos un rato más allí, la calefacción del bar se agradecía. Yo, sin embargo, seguí temblando. Austin, percatándose del frío que estaba frío, hizo algo que me sorprendió totalmente. Tomando mis manos entre las suyas, las agarró con fuerza y comenzó a frotar sus manos con las mías, calentándolas.

- Gracias, Austin.

- De nada. No soportaba verte pasarlo tan mal con el frío. Deberías usar mi sudadera, yo no la necesitó.- me ofreció Austin, mientras se iba a quitar la sudadera. Le detuve.

- No, Austin. Tú tan sólo llevas una camiseta debajo de esa sudadera, y pasarías frío.

- Ah, bueno…- no le dio tiempo a decir más. Como había dejado de calentar mis manos, volvía a tener frío, y temblaba violentamente.- Ally, esto me lleva a tomar un remedio más drástico.

Enarqué las cejas, ¿remedio drástico? ¿De qué hablaba? No pensé más, pues me envolvió en un abrazo, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos y juntándome a él. La gente del bar no pudo evitar soltar alguna exclamación ante nuestra muestra de afecto. Austin no le molestó los comentarios de la gente, tanto como si eran negativos o positivos. Siguió abrazado a mí, incluso con más ganas que antes. Suspiré, sintiendo como mis piernas se volvían mantequilla. Había estado antes abrazada a Austin, pero jamás él había tomado la iniciativa del gesto. Si seguíamos abrazados mucho más tiempo las chispas que saltaban entre nosotros probablemente recargarían el lugar. Para mi agrado, continuamos abrazados. Pasaron los minutos. Uno tras otro. Diez, quince minutos… Austin no me soltaba. En ese momento había dejado de sentir el frío de antes, eliminado por el calor que desprendía Austin. Sólo que no me había dado cuenta porque el contacto que estábamos teniendo Austin y yo me hacia olvidar de todo lo demás. Incluso me había olvidado que estaba en Denver. Pasaron veinte minutos y ya sentía incluso calor. Decidí que sería un buen momento para separarnos, o, al menos, sentarnos, pues Austin no parecía muy por la labor de separarse de mí.

- Austin… creo que deberíamos separarnos. Queríamos ir a conocer la ciudad, ¿te acuerdas?- le susurré al oído.

- Ally, por favor, sólo un ratito más…- me recordó a cuando estábamos durmiendo y siempre me suplica que le deje dormir un rato más.

Con aquella frase comprendí que esto del abrazo hacía rato que había dejado de ser parte de un plan para mantener en calor. Ahora era que Austin quería seguir abrazado a mí, falto de cariño. Como le debía una por haberme mantenido en calor, seguí con el abrazo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos allí, me daba igual. Todo el tiempo perdido en aquel bar se compensó cuando vi la enorme sonrisa que decoraba el rostro de Austin. Sólo con ver esa sonrisa todo valió la pena.

Tras un largo día de tour por toda la ciudad, viendo los lugares más emblemáticos (que no costara dinero verlos y que los indicara el mapa.) nos tomamos un momento de respiro, de descanso. Estábamos agotados, y no habíamos comido más que el café y el chocolate, por lo que también estábamos hambrientos. Observé a la chica que se sentaba junto a mí. Aprecié su preciosa melena castaña algo encrespada debido a la humedad que había en el ambiente por el frío. Aún así era preciosa. Tenía la nariz ligeramente sonrojada tras largas caminatas por Denver. Aunque no llevara la ropa ni el conjunto más perfecto del mundo, para mí estaba perfecta. Nunca creí poder decir que unos vaqueros y un jersey grande y dado de sí podrían quedar bien. Pero aquí está Ally, demostrándome lo contrario. Llevaba un jersey liso, rojo, encima de una camiseta de manga larga blanca, y un pañuelo. Suspiré. Cada día estaba más enamorado de ella, pero Ally no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Os diría que me lleva gustando desde que la rescate de las calles de mi barrio. Desde ese momento supe que me gustaba. ¿A quién no? Era perfecta: ni muy alta, ni muy bajita, delgada, melena larga y castaña y unos ojos marrones que logran que me pierda en ellos con una sola mirada. Pero no solo su aspecto había provocado estos sentimientos. Era alguien muy tímido, pero una vez que la conoces es alguien muy divertido con quién disfrutas muchísimo del tiempo, haciéndolo volar. Además, siempre tiene mucha paciencia conmigo y nunca ha comentado nada sobre mi aspecto, o mi barrio. Es genial.

- Austin, ¿por qué me miras? ¿Tengo chocolate en los labios o algo?- preguntó Ally. ¿Veis? Lo que os dije. Es muy simpática.

No sé por qué al oír la palabra "labios" me sonrojé. No pude evitar fijarme en sus labios rosados y suaves. ¿Cómo sería besarla? Sólo un pequeño beso, y ver si ella siente lo mismo por mí… Porque Ally me estaba confundiendo últimamente. Al principio tenía claro que lo único que quería conmigo era ser mi amiga, aunque nunca perdí la esperanza y seguí soñando con la posibilidad de que ella se enamorara perdidamente de mí como yo por ella. Parecía una estupidez de deseo hasta que un día me fijé en la conducta de Ally había cambiado en las últimas semanas. Se sonrojaba muchísimo más cada vez que me acercaba a ella, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial cada vez que me veía. ¿Qué significaba esto? He de reconocer que nunca he tenido novia ni nada parecido, por lo que no tengo ni idea de cuáles son los síntomas de que alguien te gusta. Es más, nunca he tenido un amigo, por lo que no sé lo que hacen los amigos tampoco. Lo sé, debo de ser el chico de diecisiete años más raro que has conocido en tu vida. Seguí mirando fijamente a Ally, incapaz de retirar la mirada. ¿Qué me pasaba? Al final Ally tuvo que sacudirme por los hombros para que saliera de mi mundo maravilloso.

- Austin, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Ally, algo más preocupada.

¿Qué la decía? No me parecía muy buen lugar para confesar mis sentimientos un banco en medio de una plaza de Denver. Tenía que buscar algo que decirla, y rápido. Pero yo ya había contado todo sobre mí a Ally, no tenía nada que contarla. Bueno, me equivoco. Todavía me queda un as en la manga, una buena excusa. Me removí incómodo en el duro asiento, colocándome el pelo, ganando tiempo antes de decir lo que iba a decir. Al fin no me quedaba nada más que hacer para quedar en suspense a Ally. Me senté recto y miré de nuevo a Ally, quien esperaba expectante lo que fuera a decir.

- Verás… me pareció un buen momento ahora para hablarte sobre mis padres. Llevamos recorridos un montón de kilómetros juntos, y creo que confío en ti ya lo suficiente como para contarte esto.- Ally me miró con los ojos como platos. Obviamente no se esperaba esta contestación.- Verás… mis padres y yo vivíamos allí en el barrio. Como bien sabrás, es un barrio que tiene una reputación muy baja por sus habitantes. Reputación bien dada, por cierto.- aclaré.- No sabes la suerte que tuviste cuando te recogí aquel día. Menos mal que no te pilló Tim. Le gusta… ya sabes, hacer eso con las mujeres.- me sonrojé al mencionar eso.- Bueno, sin salirnos del tema. Mis padres eran conocidos como los traficantes de droga del lugar. No ganaban prácticamente dinero, pues compraba más droga de la que podían pagar, pues ellos también eran adictos a ella. No recuerdo un día en el que los armarios de mi casa no estuvieran llenos de cajas. Nada de comida. El hambre que pasé cuando estaban mis padres era imposible de imaginar. Estaban tan preocupados en las drogas que se olvidaron de mí. Como si nunca hubiera nacido.

"A veces mi madre, la más cariñosa de los dos, tenía momentos de cordura, y se quedaba conmigo por la noche, cuando el sonido de los tiroteos me asustaba mucho. Entonces me abrazaba, y me dormía en sus brazos. Me levantaba con un cojín en mis brazos, con la fragancia de mi madre. Era un cojín que usaba para engañarme y poder marcharse sin tener que despertarme. Siempre hacia lo mismo, aunque yo al final, con ocho o nueve años, dejé de enfadarme con ella por cada vez que desaparecía, y aprovechaba los instantes que me quedaban para estar con ella. Mi padre era más distante. Tenía que viajar mucho para conseguir la sustancia, y muchas veces ha tenido una larga estancia en el hospital por conducir tras haberse fumado un porro o haber tomado algún otro tipo de droga. Además, no es que me tuviera demasiado aprecio. Lo poco que estuvo en casa estaba borracho, y a la mínima me pegaba con un enorme cinturón. Tengo cicatrices por toda mi espalda."

"Hasta aquí el relato de una familia normal, ¿eh?- pregunté con sarcasmo, buscando animar el ambiente tan tenso que había generado mi historia. No sirvió de mucho, la verdad. Ally me miraba con las pupilas dilatadas por pena y miedo. Acercó su mano para acariciarme la mejilla y retirarme un par de lágrimas que recorrían mi mejilla. Vaya, me había puesto a llorar y ni me había dado cuenta. Ignoré esto decidido a terminar mi relato.- Lo peor no llegó hasta el veintiséis de abril, el día de mi cumpleaños. Ese año cumplía diez años. Me había tomado la molestia de conseguir un soso bizcocho para alegrar la fiesta. Ya me esperaba estar solo, como siempre, cuando irrumpieron mi padre y mi madre discutiendo por la puerta con otros dos hombres, mucho más altos y fornidos que ellos. Iban discutiendo sobre el precio de la droga que les habían vendido. Aparentemente mis padres les habían engañado, y los otros, que eran mercenarios de la zona, se habían dado cuenta. Mi instinto me indicó que debía esconderme, para evitar problemas con los mercenarios. Me metí en un armario y desde allí observé la escena que probablemente todavía me quita el sueño. Oí un fuerte estallido y al instante mi padre…- la garganta se me estaba quedando seca, y tenía un nudo en ella que no me permitía hablar. Tragué saliva. Tan sólo me quedaba una frase para culminar el relato.- y mi madre yacían en el suelo, sin vida, y los mercenario no estaban"

De aquí lloré descontroladamente, dejando salir esos recuerdos que llevaban en mí tanto tiempo. Lloré, y lloré, ante una estupefacta Ally, que, sin salir de su asombro, me abrazó titubeando. Cuando me calmé un poco dije:

- ¿Y sabes que es peor?- inquirí a Ally, que negó con la cabeza.- Que les habían estafado para poder conseguir dinero. ¿Y sabes para que querían más dinero? Para comprarme un regalo de cumpleaños. Lo supe en cuanto vi el paquete encima de mi mesa esa mañana. Les debió de costar bastante esfuerzo sacar un par de monedas del pedido que les habían hecho, por lo que subieron el precio. ¡Murieron porque querían comprarme un regalo! ¡Murieron por comprarme un par de chocolatinas!- Ally comprendió enseguida las reticencias mía a ir a comprar chocolate. Me traían demasiados recuerdos.- Desde entonces… odio mi cumpleaños y todo lo relacionado con él. Ah, y también te sirve para saber porque me abrazo a ti todas las noches, aunque te moleste.- después de esto seguí llorando, sintiéndome más desamparado que nunca.

Tras un momento de silencio prolongado, en el que Ally se limitó a susurrarme palabras vanas de consuelo a mi oído, Ally me dijo:

- Austin… no murieron por un par de chocolatinas, no. Murieron por amor a su hijo. Querrían hacerte ese regalo porque te querían. Porque merece la pena morir por aquellos que quieres, ¿entiendes? Yo si hubiera sido tus padres habría hecho lo mismo. Sin dudarlo un instante. Si por alegrarte el día tengo que morir, lo hago. Así que deja de echarte la culpa por la muerte suya. No tienes la culpa, Austin.

- ¿Ally?- la mencionada volvió la cabeza cuando la llamé.- ¿De verdad morirías por mí?- la castaña asintió sin dudarlo un instante.- Pues que sepas que yo también moriría por ti. Porque te quiero.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os gustara, porque me costó bastante escribir la parte de la historia de los padres de Austin. ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia! ¡Sois lo mejor! ¡Ya vamos por los 990 lectores! También gracias por comentar a: RaurayAusllyfan (gracias por pensar que mi historia es la mejor del universo. Me motiva contar con el entusiasmo de la gente para escribir.) Y a zendayagomez (¡Hola! Tienes razón. Las historias las debes leer con el corazón, porque si no pierden todo el significado humano que transmiten. Me alegra haberte ayudado cuando lo necesitabas, y, ya sabes, siempre que necesites ayuda puedes contar conmigo. En fin, me alivia que a la gente le guste como escribo las escenas románticas, pues no tengo mucha experiencia en esto del amor, ya sea dicho. Bueno, ten un buen martes, y disfruta al máximo de la semana.) ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos! **

**XOXOX.**


	15. Chapter 15: ¿Dónde está Austin?

**¡Hola a todos! Respuestas a preguntas, menciones y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 15: ¿Dónde está Austin?

El árido desierto que nos rodeaba por todos los lados se nos estaba haciendo demasiado largo de recorrer. Era el desierto que nos separaba de nuestra parada de Las Vegas, la última antes de llegar a Los Ángeles. El persistente Sol nos daba en las espaldas, haciéndonos sentir como si estuviéramos asándonos. Austin se había cambiado su pesada sudadera por la ligera camisa que le había conseguido. A pesar de la mala situación en la que íbamos, una sonrisa nos llevaba acompañando todo el viaje. Era sonrisa de felicidad pura, porque anoche nos lo pasamos genial dando vueltas por Denver, en un intento de hacerle olvidar un poco a Austin sobre su trágica historia. Al parecer funcionó. Acabó esa noche riendo a carcajada, y, como siempre, utilizándome como cojín. Había, sin embargo, una complicidad entre nosotros que antes no había, y se había desatado en cuanto Austin me confió el último de sus secretos, aquel que no había contado nunca a nadie. Me sentía especial, porque había sido la primera persona que había oído esa historia salida de sus labios. Y a pesar de que la historia era bastante triste, sentía inevitablemente una satisfacción bastante fuerte por ser la persona a la que contaba todo.

Caminamos por las abarrotadas calles de Las Vegas. Todo estaba lleno de casinos, salas de fiestas, discotecas, conciertos en la misma calle improvisados… era maravilloso. No se había desatado todavía el gran espectáculo de luces de colores que habría por la noche, y que yo estaba deseosa de ver. Caminábamos juntos Austin y yo. Al principio íbamos bastante separados, hasta que Austin, con cierta timidez, acercó su mano a la mía y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. No me explicaba por qué se había comportado de manera tan tímida, si tenemos en cuenta que lanzado se vio ayer para darme calor. Imaginé que a lo mejor temía que yo pensara que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para tocarme. Nada más lejos de la realidad, porque adoro cuando nos tocamos y surgen ese millón de chispas. Pasamos por una calle principal repleta de accesos a callejones, alegremente, sin fijarnos en nuestro alrededor. Justo en ese momento, del primer callejón, nos asaltó un hombre enorme, de rasgos desconocidos para mí, pues no pude fijarme muy bien. Me aferró con fuerza del cuello y me arrastró para el callejón, librándome de la protectora mano de Austin. Grité, con todo el aire que me quedaba en los pulmones, pero el ruido de los coches y la gente lo asilenció rápido. El hombretón me pegó contra la pared, y poniendo un largo y afilado cuchillo contra mi cuello, casi rasgando mi fina piel. Susurrándome al oído, me dijo:

- Ahora, preciosa, te vas a estar quieta y vas a hacer todo lo que diga, ¿me oyes?

Si, le estaba oyendo, pero no escuchando. Lo único que en ese instante mi cerebro pareció captar es el desesperado grito de Austin al fondo:

- ¡Suélteme!- su voz era inconfundible.

Después del grito se escucharon unas zancadas, aunque yo no sabía de quien era. Podían ser del asaltante de Austin, o del propio Austin, que hubiera conseguido salir airoso de esta. Sea como fuere, la siguiente voz que se escuchó dijo:

- ¿Vas a soltarla o qué?- esa voz, aunque con un tono nada habitual en ella, era imposible de equivocarse. Era Austin.

Torciendo el cuello un poco, lo justo para no cortarme, llegué a distinguir el pelo rubio y revuelto de Austin. Contuve un suspiro de alivio, porque nadie sabía cómo íbamos a salir de una pelea con unos asaltantes. Forcejeé, pero mi atacante no me soltó. Estaba sujetándome fieramente mientras, volviendo la cabeza, fulminaba con la mirada a Austin. No estaba decidido a atacar. No sabía si debía atacar primero al chaval tan impertinente que le acababa de soltar eso en la cara, o a la chica que tenía retenida entre sus manos. Buscando ganar tiempo, le gritó:

- Pues bien, mocoso, si quieres a tu novia,- Austin, a pesar de que no le estaba mirando, estaba segura de que estaba musitando algo parecido a: "no somos novios, sólo amigos."- pelea por ella, sin tan valiente te crees.

La respuesta de Austin se hizo esperar, es más, no contestó. Oí como sus pies se arrastraban por el suelo para flexionarse por las rodillas, a recoger algo, no sé el qué. Lo siguiente que oí fue como algo duro, apostaría una piedra, golpeaba algo más duro aún, haciendo un ¡clac! Un segundo tardé en determinar que el ¡clac! lo había producido la cabeza de mi atacante, que, inconsciente, cayó al suelo. Cantaría aleluya de no ser porque su mano, la que cargaba el cuchillo, se deslizó letal por mi cuello, creando un arroyo de sangre roja trascurriendo por mi piel blanca. Austin y yo observamos con horror la herida producida en cuello. Comencé a marearme. Mi mundo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, mi equilibrio empeorando por momentos. Austin corrió a socorrerme, pues hasta el momento había estado observando en shock. Caí desfallecida en sus brazos, ya sin distinguir donde se encontraba el suelo y donde las mugrosas paredes del callejón. Jadeé, muy angustiada.

- Ally, tranquila.- me tranquilizaba Austin. Su voz, aunque estuviera encima, lo oía como un lejano recuerdo.- Saldrás de esta, Ally, saldrás.

Si hubiera podido decirle algo, iba a ser que se rindiera. El corte era más profundo de lo que aparentaba, y ya la sangre se arrastraba por mi ropa, manchándolo todo de un color rojizo. Austin parecía correr cada vez más rápido, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que el viento nos azotaba la cara y removía mis ropas. Austin tuvo que empujar a varias personas para poder acelerar el paso. No conocíamos para nada la zona, y no teníamos ni idea de dónde había un hospital. Una señora, muy amable y viendo nuestra situación, indicó a Austin dónde podría encontrar el centro médico. Austin, más seguro de sus pasos, nos adentró en las calles. Cuando irrumpimos en el hospital, mi último recuerdo fue como me apoyaban en una camilla de hospital y me arrastraban por los blancos pasillos, mientras Austin no se separaba de mí. Iba musitando, como una mantra: "ha sido mi culpa, todo ha sido mi culpa. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió sugerirla que viniera de viaje conmigo? Todo el mundo al que quiero se va, se va." Intenté decirle cualquier cosa que le tranquilizara, pero justo en ese momento caí, desmayada, por falta de sangre.

Me levanté, después de ¿una hora? ¿Varios días? Nunca lo supe, pero no me importó. Me incorporé, sintiendo como un montón de cables estaban incorporados a mí, midiendo mis pulsaciones del corazón y con suero.

- ¡Ally, hija!- la voz que escuché era la última que quería escuchar.

Giré la cabeza (con horror y dolor) y me encontré a mi madre y a mi padrastro, mirándome con esa sonrisa tan falsa que tienen siempre que no se encuentran con el lujo y el dinero, que es lo que verdaderamente felices les hacen.

- ¿No vas a decir nada a tu madre? Ha estado muy preocupada por ti desde que desapareciste.- me dijo mi padre, con esa falsa afabilidad que ha estado utilizando desde siempre conmigo para ganarse mi confianza.

Busqué por toda la sala, desesperada, a mi rubio preferido del mundo entero, pero no estaba. Ni sentado en el suelo, ni en las sillas, ni en el alfeizar de la ventana… nada. Lo peor era la sensación de vacío de mi cama al no tenerle cerca, su calor.

- ¿Y Austin?- les chillé, desesperada. ¿Dónde estaba mi mejor amigo y compañero de fatigas?

- Hija, ya no te vas a tener que preocupar por él. Ese embaucador ya no estará cerca de ti, mi vida. Estás a salvo.- me contestó mi madre, acercándose a mí para reposar su mano en mi hombro, buscando tranquilizarme.

Aparté su mano de un manotazo. Les fulminé con la mirada, y gritando aún con más fuerza, les espeté:

- ¡¿Os he dicho dónde está Austin, no qué pensáis de Austin?!- tras pensarlo un momento, les solté:- ¡Ahora sí que estoy en peligro, con personas que no se preocupan por mi felicidad!

- Cariño, tranquilízate. Ese chico te ha estado engañando. ¿Para qué te iba a llevar a Las Vegas si no? Obvio, para prostituirte o venderte.-ante mi suspiro repleto de furia su mirada repleta de falso cariño se intensificó.- Tranquila, todavía estás en estado de shock. Es normal. Has pasado por muy mala experiencia. No debe sentar demasiado bien que te ataquen por la espalda, pero si hubieras sabido sus intenciones enseguida habrías comprendido porque te había cortado el cuelo…- fue a replicar a mi madre. Aquello era falso. De no ser por Austin habría muerto ya en aquel callejón.- Veras, a la larga nos agradecerás por haber puesto a la policía detrás de tu caso para meter a ese villano entre rejas, como va a estar dentro de poco. Ya está en la comisaria.

- ¡¿Qué va a estar entre rejas?!- pregunté, sin salir de mi asombro. Mis padres tomaron mi asombro por algo bueno, pues asintieron sonrientes.- ¡Eso no lo verán mis ojos!

Me levanté con gran estrepito de mi cama, arrastrando conmigo el soporte con el suero. Mis padres se apartaron de mi camino, para no ser pisoteados. Intenté correr, pero el suero me retenía allí. Vi como mis padres pensaron que se me había pasado el ataque de furia y se acercaron a mí lentamente, con afán de volverme a tumbar. ¡Ja! Si creen que iban a poder quedarme en esa estúpida cama de hospital de sabanas blancas sin la compañía de mi amigo, lo llevan fastidiado. Cogí, y sin meditarlo mucho, me arranqué de un solo tirón todas las agujas que llevaba concentradas en un brazo. El dolor me hizo estremecerme completamente. Mis padres, sorprendidos totalmente por mi cambio de actitud, no podían levantarse de sus asientos de puro terror. Sonriendo con satisfacción, y dándome valentía a arrancarme la otra tanda de agujas, tiré de ellas. Unos puntitos de sangre salieron de donde estaban antes las agujas, pero los ignoré, al igual que a mis padres. Había visto peores fugas de sangre. Salí dando tumbos de la sala, dejando a mis dos padres atónitos. Antes de marcharme, les di mi último mensaje:

- ¡Y ni se os ocurra volver a seguirnos, o ni me molestaré en volver a veros! ¡Sois los peores padres del universo!

Dicho mi discurso, salí torpemente de la sala con mi camisón de hospital. Lo sé, una estupidez salir de un hospital solo con un camisón de hospital blanco y unas zapatillas, pero el caso lo requería. ¿Qué más daba la ropa cuando tenías un amigo en peligro? Bueno, a lo mejor debería haberme puesto la ropa interior antes de irme, pues ahora además de correr tenía que sujetar con mis brazos doloridos los bajos del camisón, para evitar dar un espectáculo. Aún en esta situación, seguí con mi determinación de llegar a la comisaria antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y él acabara entre rejas. Y no merecía estar en la cárcel. Choqué contra gente, de la que más de uno recibí un grito por mi despiste. Les ignoré, igual que a todo. Había incluso enfermeras del hospital a las que tuve que dar esquinazo pues todo el mundo parecía decidido a retenerme en el hospital. Pues lo llevaban claro. No iba a dar la espalda a Austin ahora, ni aunque me pagaran un millón de dólares. Sentía como el tiempo pasaba cada vez más deprisa, sin yo poder hacer nada para retenerlo. Aceleré el paso, busqué atajos. Pregunté a varias personas por la comisaria, pero resultaba que había varias. Me estaba empezando a volver loca, esto era como un laberinto. Un laberinto a contrarreloj, y del que no sabía si iba a conseguir salir sin que nadie saliera herido o perjudicado. Y sólo había una manera de ganar aquella prueba: encontrar a Austin y sacarle de allí, donde quiera que estuviese.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os gustase. Me estaba dando angustia escribir este capítulo, por increíble que pareciera. ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esto! ¡Ya somos más 1050 lectores! ¡Gracias de todo corazón! Gracias también por comentar: RaurayAusllyfan (gracias por comentar 3 veces. Sinceramente, tu entusiasmo es lo mejor.) A LadyEluney (¡Hola! Gracias por los consejos que me has dado. He de reconocer que no tengo ni idea de robar (por lo que consejos como los tuyos siempre ayudan.) Aunque también es un dato curioso, la verdad. Me hizo gracias como querías pellizcarles en las mejillas a Austin & Ally cuando componen, aunque probablemente Ally asaltaría con que necesita concentración. Lo de los traficantes pobres se debe a que yo, casi todos los días, veo a una señora que está tomando drogas (discretamente) en el parque de al lado de mi instituto, y tiene aspecto de mendiga, y luego más tarde vende pastillas en la puerta de mi instituto. A eso se debe, porque no conozco más casos de gente así. En serio, tus reviews me enseñan mucho, jamás creí que me darían trucos para robar o códigos de personas que venden drogas. ¡Saludos y ten un maravilloso viernes!) Y a zendayagomez (¡Gracias por considerar mi libro el mejor del mundo! Yo me conformo con que os guste, pero si lo disfrutáis tanto, mejor aún. Yo también lloré un poco cuando escribía esto, porque tengo la suerte de visualizar muy bien lo que escribo, y no pude evitar llorar. No sé si soy muy buena escribiendo, la verdad, pero sólo sé que mi escritura es diferente. Cada escritura es diferente o única. El ejemplo que me decías de tus amigas se solucionara, la falta de vocabulario se suple a lo largo del tiempo, mejorando la expresión. Seguramente tú también escribas a tu manera, y sea genial, no lo dudes. Yo también te quiero, espero que tengas el mejor miércoles posible y que lo disfrutes mucho.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	16. Chapter 16: ¿Cuánto significo para ti?

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar, porque he tenido hoy muchas fiestas por mi cumpleaños y no he podido escribir. Ya sabéis, menciones y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 16: ¿Cuánto significo para ti?

Llevaba más de dos horas buscando la maldita comisaria, pero nadie me ha dado una dirección verídica, pues eran incapaces de tomarme en serio con la camisa del hospital. No les echo la culpa, parece que me he escapado de un manicomio, sinceramente. Con lo cual me tuve que apañar con las direcciones que daban los carteles, pero aparentemente hasta ellos eran incapaces de señalar el lugar en condiciones, pues todavía no he visto la comisaria. Las luces poco a poco se habían ido encendiendo a la par que el Sol se escondía para dar paso a la Luna. La ciudad ofrecía un precioso espectáculo de luces de colores, pero yo no podía prácticamente apreciarlo por culpa de las lágrimas que se formaban en mis ojos ante la angustia de no encontrar a Austin. Encima cada vez tenía más frío. Aparentemente una bata de hospital no da demasiado calor. Rendida, decidí preguntarle a alguien de nuevo la dirección. Pillé a una chica de unos veinte años, y con ropa muy atrevida. Supuse que sería una prostituta. Me daba igual, tan sólo quería una dirección.

- Perdone…- la chica se sobresaltó. Me miró a la cara con miedo.- ¿Podrías decirme… dónde está la comisaria?

- ¿Por qué, me quiere detener?- preguntó la chica, con voz temblorosa.- ¡No, no, no… yo necesito algo para vivir, no tengo dinero para vivir! Tan sólo… fue una… noche…- comenzó a jadear, angustiada.

- Tranquila…- la tranquilicé. Me daba mucha pena.

Era una chica muy mona, pero obviamente los excesos de la vida de Las Vegas la comenzaban a pasar factura. Tenía la piel blanquecina, y los ojos de un azul muy bonito. Una larga melena lisa y rubia caía como un manto por su espalda. Una pena que estuviera tan delgada y tuviera que vestir así para ganar dinero. Algo en ella me hizo recordarme a Austin. La vida había tratado a ambos muy mal. No pude evitar abrazarla. Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego me abrazó.

- Sólo busco a un amigo al que han apresado injustamente por ir conmigo.- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

- No será un tal Austin, ¿no?- asentí, emocionada porque al fin había encontrado alguien con alguna pista.- Se le ha llevado la policía a rastras esposado, hace dos horas o tres. Decían que debería ir a la cárcel ya, por retener a una menor.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Austin no ha hecho nada malo!- grité, sumamente desquiciada.- ¿Dónde está esa comisaria, dónde?- comencé a sacudirla por los hombros, si poder esperar a oír la información.

- Tranquila, mujer… te puedo guiar. Esta cerca de aquí.

- No, no, si te van a detener mejor me das ya la señas…- no quería meter a nadie más en problemas por mi culpa.

- Te debo una. Eres la primera persona que me trata como si fuera un ser humano, no un perro. Ahora te llevaré hasta la comisaria.

Inició la caminata, haciéndome una seña con la cabeza para que la siguiera. Seguí a la melena rubia por las calles de Las Vegas.

- Bien, aquí estamos.- dijo la chica, señalando con un dedo un edificio de puertas de barrotes.- La comisaria. Imagino que deberé marcharme, ya soy un estorbo.

No había palabras para agradecérselo a aquella joven. Me acababa de hacer el favor más grande de mi vida, creo yo.

- Gracias…- dejé la frase incompleta porque no sabía su nombre.

- ¡Cassidy!

- ¡Gracias, Cassidy! ¡Un placer conocerte!- grité, mientras observé cómo su silueta se mezclaba con la oscuridad de la noche.

Pasé a comisaria. En la recepción estaba un policía, revisando algo en el portátil. Recé para poder pasar sin llamar su atención, pero ¿quién no llamaría la atención llevando una bata de hospital? En serio, no haberme cambiado de ropa ha sido de las peores ideas que he tenido en temporadas.

- Señorita,-dijo el guardia en cuanto se percató de mi presencia.- ¿buscaba a alguien aquí?- era obvio que estaba conteniendo la risa, porque su voz no sonó ni la mitad de seria que debería.

Venga, Ally, invéntate algo. Fue lo primero que pensé. Me quedé uno segundos pensando en una excusa. El guardia me miró expectante. ¿Qué haría una joven en bata de hospital por allí, en una comisaria? Obviamente no me había reconocido como Ally, la acompañante de Austin, el acusado, porque si no también habría acabado en los calabozos.

- Eh… vengo a buscar al agente Bill. Es mi padre… y me tiene que acompañar a la obra de teatro que tengo que hacer esta noche.- mentí.- Hago de enferma.- le aclaré, mientras le mostraba mi bata.

Al guardia le debió de parecer una excusa más que razonable, pues, tras pensárselo un rato, contestó:

- Bill… me suena que aquí hay uno. Voy a buscarle a las oficinas, que están arriba.

Suspiré, aliviada. Esperé hasta que no se oyeran los pasos del guardia, y me fui al ordenador. Accedí a los planos del edificio, hasta encontrar la planta de las celdas. Estaban una planta más abajo. Rastreé entre los datos de ese día hasta toparme con que un tal "Austin Moon" había sido ingresado en prisión preventiva hasta que presentara declaración. Su celda era la que estaba al fondo del pasillo. No había muchas celdas, pero había que asegurarse. Asegurándome de que el guardia no estuviera por los alrededores, cogí el llavero que contenía todas las llaves y saqué aquellas que se encargaban de las prisiones. Con ellas de la mano tomé el ascensor y bajé al sótano primero. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y tan sólo se oían mis pasos y las suaves y pausadas respiraciones de algunos presos. Con sigilo me deslicé hasta el final del pasillo, sintiéndome como una ninja o algo por el estilo. Algunos de los retenidos levantaban un poco la cabeza al sentir mi presencia pasar ante ellos, pero enseguida se volvían a dormir, lo cual era perfecto. No había testigos de aquella fuga. Aceleré el paso, hasta el final del pasillo. En la celda más pequeña, con las esposas puestas, estaba mi rubio favorito. Estaba sentado en un banco, mirando al vacio, moviendo ligeramente sus muñecas para ver si podía liberarse de aquellas asquerosas esposas que le retenían sus manos detrás de su espalda. De vez en cuando murmuraba: "ojalá Ally esté bien, Ally está bien…" Sonreí, por primera vez desde hacia muchas horas. Austin siempre me hacia sonreír, no importaba cuan triste estuviera.

- Austin…- susurré. Temí que no me hubiera escuchado, pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando volvió la cabeza como un resorte.

- ¡Ally!- sus ojos se iluminaron, como cada vez que me veía.- ¡Ally! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te pueden detener!- dijo, preocupado.

- Lo sé, Austin. Te vengo a sacar de aquí.- le contesté.

- Pero… yo ocupé tu lugar en esta prisión. Al principio querían llevarte aquí a ti… por daños y perjuicios a tus padres y no sé que más… Pero dije que yo tenía toda la culpa, y falta todavía que me hagan el interrogatorio. Si huimos…- no pudo continuar porque oyó el clic de la cerradura abriéndose.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando libre a Austin. Saqué la llave de la cerradura, no podía dejar ninguna pista. Austin salió dando torpes pasos, síntoma de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sentado en ese banco. Se apoyó en mi hombro y comenzamos a avanzar lentamente. Cuando llegamos al ascensor, solté un suspiro. Nos iba a costar más de lo que pensaba salir de allí. Llegamos al recibidor. Austin iba sumamente incomodo con aquellas esposas. No había nadie todavía por allí, por lo que propuse:

- Ven, que te quite las esposas. Así no vas a poder conducir la moto.

Pasamos delante del escritorio del policía. Dejé las llaves en su sitio, y cogí las llaves de las esposas. Se las quité. Austin se masajeó las muñecas, doloridas. Nos habríamos quedado un rato más en la comisaria de no ser porque oímos la voz del guardia acompañada de sus pasos.

- Querida, me temo que tu padre se ha marchado hace media hora. SI quieres esperas aquí y le llamamos.- su voz se iba acercando poco a poco.

Austin y yo compartimos una mirada de temor. Austin, sin pensárselo dos veces, me cargó a su espalda, como si fuera un saco de patatas. Corrió como el viento, y enseguida salimos de la comisaria. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos, pero acabamos donde aparcamos la moto, junto con nuestras maletas y guitarras amarradas a ella. Austin me bajó.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, concernido. Asentí.- ¡Estás bien! ¡Estás bien!- comenzó a gritar loco de alegría.

Me envolvió en sus brazos, y comenzamos a dar vueltas, abrazados. Los dos estábamos muy contentos, estábamos de nuevo juntos, que era lo que importaba, en el fondo. La gente de nuestro alrededor se volvía para mirarnos, alarmados ante tanto alboroto. Cuando nos vieron, se tranquilizaban, tomándonos por una pareja que se acababa de reencontrar. Sólo nos separamos al cabo de diez minutos abrazados fuertemente, con temor de que este momento fuera tan sólo un sueño y Austin siguiera en prisión. Austin me miró de arriba abajo. Me sonrojé al recordar mi escasez de ropa. Austin pareció darse cuenta de que me llevaba mirando de arriba abajo bastante tiempo, porque se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

- Um… toma, deberías cambiarte de ropa.- me sugirió mientras me daba la bolsa con mis pertenencias.

Asentí agradecida y me fui a un esquinazo a cambiarme. Sentí la mirada de Austin todo el rato encima de mí, pero intenté ignorarla. Me puse una camiseta lisa y encima un jersey rosa. Unos vaqueros desgastados, unos calcetines y unas botas y ya estaba vestida. Regresé donde estaba Austin, quien me seguía mirando. Le dirigí una mirada de reproche. Volvió a sonrojarse profundamente cuando se dio cuenta de que le había pillado. Cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, me dijo, incómodo.

- Lo siento…- hice un gesto, quitando importancia a su continua observación.- ¿Podemos sentarnos un momento? Estoy un poco cansado como para continuar.- me comentó, señalando a la pared más reservada de la calle, con poco tránsito de peatones.

Me encogí de hombros, sin importarme que hiciéramos. Tan sólo quería estar con él, sentir su calor y presencia. Me senté apoyando la pared contra la lisa pared. Austin se dejó caer al lado mío, soltando un suspiro a la vez que hacia esto. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, observando maravillados la maravilla arquitectónica que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros. Luces de todos los colores, estatuas gigantescas iluminadas que parecían cobrar vida, edificios que rozaban los cielos. Era un espectáculo único de ver. Tristemente, mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada analizando las últimas horas que he vivido. Un montón de preguntas se formulaban en mi mente, y yo intentaba ignorarlas. Resultó imposible. Acabé preguntando lo inevitable.

- ¿Por qué decidiste ser tú quien iría a la cárcel? Sabía perfectamente que yo estaría en contra de eso.- le pregunté, mirándole directamente a la cara.

Austin pensó un momento la respuesta que iba a dar, lo vi en sus rasgos de la cara tan infantiles, por una vez que una mueca de seriedad. Volvió la vista a la ciudad, y luego me miró a mí. Al fin respondió.

- Bueno, cuando fuimos al hospital, me quedé contigo, cada minuto junto a ti, en tu cama. Pero alguien debió de darse el chivatazo de que estábamos allí. La policía apareció. Tu familia apareció. Hablaban de llevarte a la comisaria para que prestaras declaración, y que hasta que tú no hablaras no ibas a salir de allí. No me pareció justo. Estabas enferma, y no merecía la pena. Con lo cual me arriesgue en tu lugar.- le miré con cierto enfado. Yo jamás le hubiera dejado hacer eso.- Además, vi que estaba tu familia, que te echaba tanto de menos, y seguramente imaginé que tú preferirías ver a tu familia que verme a mí. Por un instante mi mente rozó la posibilidad de que tan sólo hubieras venido conmigo de viaje por no dejarme solo y quedar mal conmigo, y que en realidad no querías venir. Eso me dolió tanto que me ayudó a decidirme, y te dejé con tu familia. No esperaba que… tú fueras a hacer eso por mí. No sabía que significara tanto.

- ¿Cómo lo puedes dudar, Austin? Eres la persona más importante en mi vida. Más que mis padres, que son incapaces de quererme. Eres el mejor.- aclaré. Sólo había una duda todavía paseándose por mi mente.- ¿Pero qué fue lo que te dolió de que fuera por compromiso y no porque quisiera?- no comprendía eso.

Se quedó unos instantes de silencio. Tragando saliva, Austin se dispuso a darme la contestación.

- Porque… porque te quiero con locura, ¿vale, Ally?- fui a contestar, pero me cortó de malos modos.- Y no me digas que tú también me quieres como a un amigo, porque eso es precisamente lo que me destrozaría en mil piezas, como antes. Te quiero tanto que me hace daño. Tanto que debería considerarse una enfermedad. Si arriesgué todo eso por ti… es porque te quiero, y tan sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Nada más. Aunque yo tuviera que morir por ti, como te dije antes, moriría por ti. Lo mereces, Ally.- respiró profundamente. Debía haber estado esperando mucho para decir eso. Yo estaba sumamente sorprendida. ¿Austin me quería? ¿Austin? ¿Austin correspondía mis sentimientos? Estaba tan sorprendida que me quedé estática.- Pero Ally, necesito saber si tú sientes lo mismo, ¿lo sientes? ¿Puedes sentirlo? Esa sensación que me hace sentir tan vivo, que me hace hacer las locuras más grandes del mundo, la provocas tú. Pero, dime, ¿sientes lo mismo tú por mi?

¿Sentía lo mismo? Sí. Pero, ¿cómo se lo decía de manera que comprendiera la magnitud de mis sentimientos?

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os gustara. ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyera la historia! ¡Ya vamos por los 1335 lectores! Gracias también por comentar a: Guest, RaurayAusllyfan, Karito, zendayagomez (¡Hola! Jejeje… me alegro de haber sorprendido con lo de los atacantes. Se me ocurrió de última hora. Gracias por comentar.) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Se te echaba de menos por los comentarios. Es normal que no te dejaran coger el ordenador, las vacaciones son para descansar. ¡Lo importante es que has comentado ahora! Yo estoy muy bien, comiendo pasteles hasta reventar (soy muy golosa.) Ya sabes lo que pienso de tu arte con las imágenes. Si cualquier día haces otra, estaré encantada de verla, te lo aseguro. Yo también lloré un poco con la escena de Austin, no sé por qué, se suponía que yo era la autora y que debía estar preparada para esto. Espero que te gustara el capítulo, y no te decepcionara. Espero que tus padres no te maten por leer el capítulo en vacaciones, necesito que mi hermana siga viva, jejeje. ¡Gracias por felicitarme el cumpleaños, hermana! Ten un maravilloso-fantástico-genial-increíble día. Muchos saludos y abrazos desde España.) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX.**


	17. Chapter 17: ¿Cómo decírtelo?

**¡Hola a todos! Siento haber tardado tanto para publicar, pero he tenido una semana con la agenda abarrotada. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 17: ¿Cómo decírtelo?

Al lado mío, sentada junto a mí, se hallaba la chica más hermosa del mundo, en mi opinión, y la acababa de confesar mis sentimientos con la emoción del momento, que había podido conmigo. No sabía ni como me sentía. Por una parte estaba sumamente nervioso de que me fuera a decir que no, que sólo me quería como amigo. Esto tan sólo nos incomodaría muchísimo para continuar nuestra relación anterior, y no sé si tan siquiera querría volver a ser mi amiga. Pero, ¿y si le gusto? El mero pensamiento de esta posibilidad hace que una pequeña sonrisa asome por mi rostro. El riesgo era tan grande, pero si todo salía bien se compensaría con creces. Esperé impaciente a la reacción de Ally, quien se había quedado mirándome fijamente con ojos vidriosos. No hice nada para sacarla de sus pensamientos, y seguí aguardando a su reacción. Con voz tímida me preguntó:

- Austin, ¿puedo hacer una prueba?- la miré de reojo, algo temeroso de que estaría pensando la castaña. Se la veía muy segura respecto la idea, con lo cual asentí, confiando en ella.- Vale. Cierra los ojos y relájate.

Cerré los ojos, ignorando la ciudad esplendida de luces de colores que se extendía alrededor nuestro. La oscuridad me rodeó, y lo único que sentía era la lisa pared del edificio donde tenía apoyada la espalda. No debería haberme quejado de sentir nada, pues lo que vino a continuación fue algo que me hizo sentir más vivo de lo que nunca he estado. Mis labios se conectaron a otros, suaves, y dulces. Seguí con los ojos cerrados, dejándome llevar por el millón de sensaciones que estaba sintiendo y que iban a conseguir que mi cerebro colapsara, porque era imposible poner nombre a todas. Sentí como chispas saltaban de ella y yo, creando una atmósfera muy especial. Las corrientes eléctricas que experimentaba cada vez que Ally y yo nos rozábamos eran más fuertes de costumbre. El ambiente tan activo de la ciudad desapareció, y cualquier ruido o sonido que se produjera era ajeno a nosotros, inmersos en el beso. Fue cogiendo pasión, y deslicé mis manos para rodearla por la cintura y envolverla en un abrazo, cerrando cualquier distancia que pudiera haber entre nosotros dos. La rodeé con mis brazos con fuerza, nos tumbamos en el suelo. Me daba igual lo que pudiera estar diciendo la gente que se encontraba actualmente por la calle. Esto era Las Vegas, estoy seguro que locuras más grandes que dos jóvenes besándose rodando por el suelo. Tras un largo beso, abrí lentamente mis ojos, deseando que no se hubiera acabado tan pronto. Me encontré a Ally tumbada encima de mí, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, pero una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Imagino que yo estaré sonriendo como un tonto. ¡Si supieras cuanto tiempo llevo anhelando esto! Jamás creí que Ally se fijaría en mí. Yo, tan desgarbado y pobre, he conseguido gustarla. Todavía no me lo creo, mientras analizo una y otra vez los rasgos de su cara, intentando memorizarlas para que jamás se fueran de mi memoria. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio:

- Si, te quiero. Definitivamente sí. Sin dudarlo un instante sí. Desde el principio sí…- estaba seguro de que iba a seguir diciendo afirmativos, pues siempre que está nerviosa comienza a asegurarse una y otra vez de que ha dicho algo que está bien repitiéndolo. Es una manía muy adorable, la verdad.

Para que no siguiera hablando y tartamudeando, pillé sus labios entre los míos, con cierta torpeza, pues nunca había besado a nadie, pero no quería que se notara mucho. Quería causar una buena imagen a Ally. El beso fue bastante más torpe de lo esperado, porque lo había iniciado yo y a Ally la había pillado de sopetón. Cuando se relajó, continuó besándome, dándole cierto ritmo. Seguimos tumbados en el suelo intercambiando besos un buen rato, hasta que decidimos que por hoy bastaba. Nos separamos e intercambiamos un par de miradas, comprendiendo lo que ambos estábamos pensando. Nos sacudimos el polvo del suelo y nos encaminamos hacia la moto. Íbamos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ahora a nuestro alrededor parecía que la luna brillaba con más fuerza incluso. Subimos a la moto a horcajadas. Ally me abrazó por la espalda para no caerse, pero esta vez sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza. Arranqué la moto, y en la oscuridad de la noche nos alejamos de la ciudad de las luces y los casinos.

Con las luces del amanecer sobre nuestras espaldas llegamos a Los Ángeles. La primera visión que tuvimos de la gloriosa ciudad fue unos imponentes edificios y de fondo una enorme montaña. Los edificios, la mayoría rascacielos, eran de todo tipo de colores, dando la sensación de más luminosidad a la ciudad. Dejamos la moto aparcada en el primer callejón que vimos. Nos pusimos nuestros gorros por varios motivos: uno, el Sol daba demasiado calor para ser esas horas de la mañana, por lo que había que protegerse. Dos, no sabíamos si la policía se había rendido respecto a nuestra búsqueda. Si no se habían rendido, no íbamos a ser nosotros quien les pusiéramos facilidades para encontrarnos. Nos fuimos guiando por los mapas y señales que había por la calle hasta llegar a una calle algo más principal y ancha, ya transitada por un montón de coches. Nos paramos en un bar, para poder desayunar. Habíamos agotado prácticamente casi todos nuestros ahorros en comidas y hoteles, con lo cual este fue uno de los desayunos más austeros que tuvimos en todo el viaje. Ally y yo pedimos para los dos una taza de café y una tostada. Resultara raro ver a dos personas comer la misma tostada y beber de la misma taza, pero no teníamos más remedio. El camarero amablemente nos trajo lo pedido a la barra, y nosotros le entregamos el dinero correspondiente. Ally miró con esos ojos castaños suyos la tostada con tal deseo y hambre que me pareció egoísta que yo comiera mi parte.

- Es todo tuyo.- la dije. Me miró extrañada. Cada vez que me miraba así hacia que me derritiera por dentro, pero me recompuse.- Sí, es tu desayuno. Yo no tengo hambre.

Era verdad a medias. No es que tuviera especialmente hambre, porque hacia un día que había comido y había habido veces en las que me había pasado diez días sin comer. Pero me había acostumbrado a llevar unas comidas algo regulares, y las tripas me rugían sólo de pensar en la tostada. Me contuve.

- ¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Ally. Asentí rápidamente antes de arrepentirme.-Podemos compartirlo, no me molesta.

- No, en serio no tengo hambre.- mentí.

- Vale, pero si te arrepientes dímelo.- contestó Ally, todavía no muy convencida.

Comenzó a comer la tostada. La mermelada se la escurría por los labios, esos labios de fresa suyos, al igual que la mermelada. Las migas del pan caían por sus labios, que pegajosos por la mermelada, dejaban pegarse a las migas. Era gracioso verla así. Parecía una niña que, impaciente por comer las galletas, no puede contenerse y comienza a comer sin permitirse respirar. Sonreí mientras al veía comer, o, devorar, dependiendo de quién lo juzgara. Ally, sintiéndose observada, retiró un momento la mirada de su preciada tostada.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, con la boca llena.

- Nada, nada.- respondí divertido.- Es que tienes la boca llena de mermelada y migas…

- Ah, ¿esto?- preguntó, señalando a sus suaves labios. Asentí.- Lo estaba dejando aposta. Era para ti.- enarqué una ceja. Ya no sabía ni que estaba pasando. Ally sonreía, pícara.- Enseguida lo entenderás.

No me costó nada, pues lo siguiente que ocurrió fue muy rápido. Ally puso sus labios sobre los míos, repitiendo un gesto que llevábamos repitiendo muchas veces en lo que iba de jornada. Ahora lo que me pedía sin lugar a dudas era algo muy fácil. Con sutileza pasé mi lengua sobre sus labios, quitando las migas y mermelada de sus labios, en un lametón muy dulce. Aunque más dulce fue el beso que continuó después. Lentamente, el beso se fue desarrollando. Esta vez, el beso implicó la lengua. Yo me sentía en el paraíso. La suavidad de los labios de Ally, el sabor de la mermelada de fresa (que desde entonces fue mi sabor favorito) y la pasión que ambos estábamos poniendo en él fue lo que hizo sin duda de este beso el mejor de todos lo que habíamos tenido. Nos dejamos llevar totalmente, olvidándonos que estábamos en público. Volteamos, y Ally se apoyó contra la barra del bar empujando algunas tazas que reposaban allí de anteriores pedidos. Deslicé mis dedos entre su sedoso y ondulado pelo castaño. Ella, por su parte, jugueteaba con mi pelo rubio, que ahora estaba totalmente despeinado. No nos despegamos hasta que el señor del bar no obligó, considerando esto: "algo inapropiado, más bien de discoteca." Azorados, rompimos el beso. Volvimos a lo que estábamos haciendo antes: Ally devorando una tostada y yo observándola comérsela. Ya no tenía ninguna gana de comer. Aquel momento compartido con Ally llenaba mi mente por completo. Necesitaba hablar de ello. No podíamos seguir haciendo esto sin saber en qué estado se encontraba nuestra relación. Me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

- ¿Ally?- la aludida bebió un sorbo del café, y puso toda su atención en mí. Me estaba escuchando.- ¿En que nos convierte esto? No tengo ni idea, nunca he estado en una relación.

- Yo tampoco he estado en ninguna relación de ese tipo, si te sirve de consuelo. – me contestó Ally, con una sonrisa.- Pero creo que esto no es muy propio de… amigos, si sabes lo que digo.- asentí. Había visto un montón de personas que decían ser "amigos" y nunca se daban besos en la boca.- Me parece algo más propio de, no sé, novios. Claro, eso si tú quieres. Si prefieres podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero, que en lugar de darnos abrazos, nos damos besos en la boca.- me ofreció Ally, insegura de la respuesta que fuera a dar.

No sabía lo que era ser novios, pero sin lugar a dudas sonaba bastante mejor que eso de "amigos dándose besos en la boca." No me parecía muy habitual, y no estábamos como para llamar mucho la atención con relaciones como esa. Me quedé un momento pensando. En ese momento Ally terminó su café e hizo entrega de la taza al camarero. Me miró, expectante, aguardando a mi respuesta.

- Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos novios. ¿Ally, tú… quieres ser mi novia?

- ¡Por supuesto, Austin!- aceptó, encantada.

Se tiró a mis brazos, y me rodeó con los suyos, como en los viejos tiempos. La alegría y la emoción me desbordaron. No me esperaba que fuera a conseguir salir con Ally, ya no te cuento que ella fuera mi novia. Es como esos deseos imposibles que tan sólo confías a las estrellas, porque, a pesar de que sabes que ellas tampoco te lo van a conseguir, guardas una pequeña esperanza de que alguien tan lejano como ellas sean capaces, dado que los seres humanos no podían. Salvo que conmigo el sueño se había cumplido, y ahora podía decir que todo el orgullo del mundo que la chica más maravillosa que ha pisado esta tierra es mi novia. Salimos del establecimiento para ser recibidos con la cálida brisa procedente de la zona de la playa. Estábamos en la ciudad de los sueños, donde, con muy pocas posibilidades, nos haríamos un hueco en el mundo de la música. Caminamos con paso ligero, como nuestros corazones, por unas calles, que ya no sólo estaban abarrotadas de coches generando atascos, sino por personas que desesperadas iban a trabajar.

- ¿Sabes, Ally?- la pregunté, para quitar el silencio que había. No es que me molestara demasiado el silencio, pero necesitaba decírselo.- Estoy viviendo mis sueños.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Siempre quisiste venir a Los Ángeles?- inquirió curiosa.

- Más o menos. Estoy en la mejor ciudad del mundo con la mejor chica del mundo.- la dirigí una mirada llena de afecto.

- ¡Oh, Austin, eres muy dulce!- fue la reacción de Ally ante mi comentario.

Sin poder evitarlo pasé mi brazo por sus hombros y ella pasó su brazo por mi cintura. Y juntos, como llevábamos avanzando todo el viaje, continuamos nuestro recorrido por Los Ángeles.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya encantado! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que haya leído esta historia! ¡Ya somos más de 1750 lectores! ¡Gracias! Gracias también por comentar a: RaurayAusllyfan (jejeje… me alegro de que te gustara esa escena, me costó escribirla.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¡Dios mío, si me sigues halagando así vas a conseguir crearme un sonrojo permanente! ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te gustara tantísimo el capítulo anterior, y espero que este no te decepcione demasiado. No se me da demasiado bien describir los besos. ¡Gracias por felicitarme mi cumpleaños! Sin lugar a dudas lo mejor fue ver todas las felicitaciones por Fanfiction. ¡Besos y abrazos desde España!) Y a Melisa Mayte (¡Hola hermana! ¿Qué tal? Estaba comiendo tantos pasteles debido a mi cumpleaños, que hornearon varias bandejas. ¡Eran cupcakes! Estaban buenísimos, en serio. Lo que digo de las imágenes tuyas es verdad, y ya verás que cuando acabes esas clases vas hasta poder crear un estudio de fotomontajes, porque ya eres una profesional, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando acabes las clases. ¡Me encanta que te gusten mis capítulos! Yo no sé si te gustara este, porque, como dije antes, no tengo ni idea de cómo describir besos ni gestos de cariño. Me alegro de que tus padres no te mataran por leerlo, porque me gustaría verte en cada capítulo de la historia para poder hablar. ¡Me encanta hablar contigo! Es muy divertido. Siento no haber podido publicar antes, porque los profesores me han mandado deberes que me temo que no acabaré hasta el año que viene. Pásatelo genial este fin de semana, y ten un maravilloso-fantástico-increíble-genial sábado y gracias por felicitarme el cumpleaños. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales desde España!) ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos y disfrutad del capítulo!**

**XOXOX.**


	18. Chapter 18: ¿Quiénes sois?

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 18: ¿Quiénes sois?

Llevábamos tres semanas en la ciudad del cine, Los Ángeles, y lo único que habíamos obtenido había sido un montón de monedas sueltas de las múltiples actuaciones callejeras que habíamos dado a lo largo de aquellas tres semanas. Nuestros días, a pesar de seguir cada día el mismo guión, suponían un descubrimiento tras otro, lo cual hacia más y más emocionante el vivir, y nos permitía ignorar el fracaso que parecía estar siguiéndonos persistentemente a mí y a Austin. Aunque no nos podíamos quejar, pues con el dinero que habíamos conseguido de nuestras actuaciones habíamos logrado pagarnos todos los días una habitación en un modesto hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. Ahora mismo Austin y yo estábamos descansados en el cuarto, ya era más de medianoche, y la luna amparaba a la ciudad.

- Cielo,- Austin había cogido la curiosa manía de llamarme "cielo" desde que comenzamos a salir juntos. Al principio me había molestado, pero al final me acabó gustando el apodo.- ¿qué te parece esta melodía?

Tocó en la guitarra un par de notas que sonaban optimistas y divertidas, lo que necesitábamos en ese momento. Le sonreí, mostrándole que me parecía bien. Austin sonrió también, por haber logrado convencerme con una de sus melodías. Yo no pude resistirlo y pegué sus labios a los míos. Era una adicción esto de besarle. Me hacía sentir tan viva… y esa sensación jamás se había marchitado, por muchas veces que nos hayamos besado (ya son incontables) la sensación sigue con la misma intensidad, si no más. Cuando nos separamos, Austin soltó un ruidito, síntoma de que el beso le había parecido muy corto. Se incorporó un poco de cómo estaba sentado en el suelo y se acercó a gatas hacia mí, buscando con sus labios los míos, deseoso de más. Le dejé acercarse tanto hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron a unos centímetros. Entonces interpuse mi dedo índice entre sus labios y los míos, y con un tono juguetón de voz, le dije:

- Tenemos que acabar de escribir, ¿recuerdas? Mañana es viernes, y todos los viernes presentamos una canción nueva al público de la playa.- era cierto, aunque también lo hacía para fastidiarle un poco. A veces era divertido sacarle un poco de sus casillas.

- Vale…- contestó algo frustrado Austin.- Pero esto no queda aquí, ¿eh?- añadió luego, con una media sonrisa. Asentí, sabiendo que luego habría sesión de besos y abrazos en la cama mientras nos dormíamos.- ¿Cantamos hasta donde tenemos escrito?- propuso.

Asentí y me preparé. Esta vez habíamos escrito un dueto, cargado de sentimiento, y que a lo mejor lograba llamar algo más la atención al público tan exigente de las calles de Los Ángeles, y, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor llaman la atención a algún dueño de una marca de discos. Carraspeó, y mientras los dos nos dejábamos llevar por la música de su guitarra, balanceándonos ligeramente, Austin comenzó a cantar:

_"I´m heading on track, _

_I´m turning on back. _

_´Cause honey, I don´t know, _

_she completes my life."_

Me preparé para cantar mi parte. A pesar de que llevaba cantando ya bastante tiempo en las calles, todavía tenía ciertos ataques de pánico, por lo que no venía mal si me mentalizaba primero de que tenía que cantar. Austin, me miró, como hacia siempre, para tranquilizarme. Para acomodarme y cantar más a gusto, me tumbé en el suelo enmoquetado usando la pierna de Austin a modo de almohada. Desde esta postura comencé a cantar:

_"´Cause I wasn´t all in, _

_I´m done with all that_

_And now I gotta let him know…" [1]_

Poco a poco fui cogiendo más confianza, y las siguientes partes de la canción que yo debía cantar fueron sonando mejor, hasta que mi voz armonizó totalmente con la de Austin, como solía ocurrir cuando ensayábamos juntos durante mucho tiempo. En ese momento nuestras miradas se conectaron, y por el brillo en los ojos de Austin comprendí que ahora mismo estaba siendo el chico más feliz del mundo. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, fruto de la alegría de estar en Los Ángeles. La sonrisa acompañaba a su rostro en expresión, y sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas, como siempre cuando yo tomaba la iniciativa de los gestos de cariño. Nos quedamos un buen rato así. Yo tumbada encima del regazo de Austin, y Austin tocando su preciada guitarra, mientras entre canción y canción sacaba tiempo para acariciarme el pelo, que caía esparramado por su pierna. Ensayamos todas las canciones que habíamos escrito en nuestro viaje. Llevábamos acumulado un buen montón de papeles con letras de canciones, y cada una expresaba un poco como nos sentíamos en ese momento, en el momento en el que escribimos la canción.

- Hemos vivido mucho.- fue lo que comentó Austin cuando tuvo todos los papeles de canciones entre sus manos.- Y todo gracias a ti. No me quiero imaginar que hubiera sido de mi vida si tú no te hubieras tropezado contra esa piedra que se encontraba en tu camino.

- ¿Gracias a mí?- solté una carcajada limpia. Cogí entre mis manos su rostro, y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos.- Austin, no te desprecies tanto. Tú eres la clave de este viaje. Me enseñaste a vivir, a experimentar, a hacer locuras de vez en cuando. Pero, ¿qué más da? Sólo vives una vez, lo mejor es llenarlo de todo tipo de experiencias, ya sean malas o buenas. Y esta escapada ha sido la mejor de mi vida. Creo que nunca he aprendido tanto. Ni tan siquiera en mi instituto.- sentencié.

Con esto, acorté la distancia que quedaba entre nosotros, depositando un beso en sus labios, un beso que había estado protestando por él toda la hora en la que habíamos estado componiendo. Espero que le haya merecido la pena, fue lo que pensé, mientras la oleada de pasión que estaba experimentando recorría todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir tan feliz como nunca había estado. Austin apartó la guitarra de su regazo y se tiró encima de mí, repitiendo lo que hicimos en Las Vegas. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos así, sintiendo el aliento del otro en el rostro. En cuanto Austin recuperó la capacidad para hablar, tras este impresionante beso, esto fue lo que dijo:

- ¿Cielo, sabes qué?- le miré, inquiriéndole con la mirada.- Te quiero con locura, más que a la música, más que a la vida.

- Yo también. Te quiero más que a todo el chocolate del mundo.-le susurré al oído, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.- Pero te lo tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué me llamas cielo?

- Porque te podría llamar mi vida, pero quererte tanto como a la vida tiene una fecha de caducidad, porque la vida se acaba. Sin embargo, te llamo cielo porque el cielo es como mi amor por ti, eterno. El cielo jamás se acabará.- replicó Austin ante mi pregunta.

- Oh, Austin… eres tan dulce… no sé que he hecho como para merecerme a alguien tan bueno como tú…

- ¿Sabes que has hecho? Ser una chica muchísimo mejor que yo. Yo ni te llego a la suela del zapato.- contestó Austin, acariciándome la espalda con sugerentes caricias, que provocaban escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

Nos pasamos toda la noche intercambiando halagos, hasta que los dos caímos rendidos en el mismísimo suelo, que es donde descansamos esa noche. Aunque no nos molestó, no bastó con tenernos cerca el uno al otro.

- ¡Gracias, público, gracias!- gritó Austin a la marabunta de gente que nos rodeaba y que aplaudía, enloquecida.

Acabábamos de presentar la nueva canción que habíamos escrito la noche anterior, y al público le había encantando. Puede que la gente de Los Ángeles fuera exigente respecto a la que escuchaba, pero si les convencías te daban buenas ganancias. Llevábamos recaudados unos cincuenta dólares, todo en billetes de uno. Y todavía quedaban por contar. Lo desesperante es que todavía no habíamos encontrando a ningún productor de música al que llamáramos la atención por nuestro arte. Austin captó la mirada triste que le dirigí y se encogió de hombros, intentándome decir que ya en otro día será. Evité que la decepción me arrastrara hacia la negatividad e intenté mantener positiva. Mientras iba guardando todos los billetes que Austin había contando, sentí como alguien me golpeaba en la espalda. Me volví para encontrarme a un hombre de unos cuarenta años, calvo y de piel morena. También he de añadir que la altura que tenía y el traje de negocios que llevaba lograban imponer bastante.

- Perdona, ¿ha sido usted la que ha cantado hace unos minutos un dueto con un chico rubio de su misma edad?- preguntó el hombre, muy interesado. Su voz era fuerte y seca, transmitía seguridad.

- Sí, ¿por?- inquirí, sin saber muy bien las intenciones que tenía este hombre.

- Verás, soy director de los estudios Starr Records, y me parece que sus voces cuadran muy bien en lo que estoy buscando como nuevos cantantes para la firma, pues ya necesitamos voces nuevas y frescas, como las vuestras.- me explicó.

Tardé un poco en relacionar los hechos, porque estaba algo cansada de la noche anterior. Pero cuando comprendí lo que quería decir, comencé a brincar como una loca, y a llamar a Austin corriendo para que oyera las noticias. El señor me observó con ojos atónitos. Austin se presentó de inmediato con nosotros, dejando de lado la tarea de contar el dinero que habíamos ganado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ally? ¿Quién es este señor?- preguntó el rubio, haciendo referencia al director de Starr Records.

- Soy Jimmy Starr, director de Starr Records.- se presentó el señor, tendiendo la mano a Austin, quien la estrechó.- Vine aquí porque escuché muy buenas críticas de la gente de la zona sobre unos nuevos músicos que cantaban todos los mediodías en la playa. Yo no me lo podía creer. Llevaba buscando algo nuevo para la firma, que cuando oí de esto, tenía que escucharos. EL caso es que vuestras voces son realmente fantásticas, y me gustaría poder ofreceros un contrato con Starr Records. Pero de esto deberíamos hablarlo en una oficina y con el permiso de vuestros padres, porque sois menores de dieciocho años, ¿no?

- ¡Qué va!- se apresuró a mentir Austin.- Los dos tenemos más de dieciocho. Ella dieciocho y yo diecinueve.

- Vale. Pues entonces, ¿qué me decís de quedar en los estudios de Starr Records mañana a las siete de la tarde?- asentimos a la vez, embargados por el entusiasmo.- Tomen mi tarjeta. Ahí viene mi número de teléfono, por si surge algún problema puedan comunicármelo. En fin, nos vemos mañana Austin y…

- Austin y Ally.- completé la frase que quedó a medias Jimmy. Qué bien sonaban nuestros nombres juntos.

- Encantados de conoceros, Austin y Ally. Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió sacudiéndonos la mano.

Observamos al señor alejarse, al milagro que nos iba a salvar. Luego analizamos la tarjeta que nos acababa de dar. No parecía ninguna broma pesada, lo cual todo indicaba que era verdad. De qué manera acababa de cambiar nuestro destino en un segundo.

_[1] No me pertenece para nada Can´t stay away de Bella Thorne y IM5. Muy buena canción, por cierto. _

** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Lamento tener que deciros esto, pero a partir de ahora lo más probable es que tan sólo pueda publicar los sábados, que es el único día libre que tengo. A parte de esta terrible noticia, tengo otra. ¡El próximo capítulo es el último de esta historia! Pero no se preocupen. Ya tengo otra idea en mente que también les va a gustar, o eso creo. ¡Gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia! ¡Ya son más de 2100 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: zendayagomez (¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustaran tanto las escenas de besos, y he de reconocer que no fue tu mejor idea leer esto a la vez que escuchabas música romántica. Probablemente eso hizo que te derritieras más. ¡Espero que te lo pasaras genial en el viaje a Perú! Ten un maravilloso sábado o domingo, muchos abrazos desde España.) Y a RaurayAusllyfan (Jejeje… espero que este capítulo sea de tu gusto, y gracias por comentar en todos los capítulos.) ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!**

**XOXOX. **


End file.
